Just Wanted a Normal Life
by lexi-charmed
Summary: A Charmed-Supernatural Crossover. Chris and Sam are both at Stanford, neither knowing each other's secret, what happens when their families are fighting the same demon. Full summery inside. Eventual ChrisxSam Rated T for now, but may change later
1. A Halliwell Problem

**Hey guys, while I was working on my other stories, my muse stopped and decided that she wanted to give me a crossover idea. Charmed and Supernatural. I've never done a cross over, so I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Here's the full summary too.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Summary: A Charmed and Supernatural crossover. Chris and Sam are both at Stanford University, and live together, both escaping their families for a chance at a normal life. However, neither of them know each others' secret. One night, Wyatt and Melinda turn up at a party in search for Chris, but Chris does not want to know, until Dean breaks into their house in search for Sam. Can it all be connected?

Eventual ChrisXSam

Chapter 1: A Halliwell Problem.

Chris Halliwell looked in the bathroom mirror, putting his gel in to make his hair look perfect. It had to be perfect, he wanted to be noticed by the one guy that he wanted to be with. The only problem was that that one guy was with someone, and a girl at that, and was also his housemate.

"Hey, Chris, you almost finished?" his housemate asked, looking into the bathroom, since the door was open. The Halliwell looked through the mirror at Sam Winchester. He was hot, Chris would never deny that, but he was not available and Chris had to keep telling him that.

"Yeah, I'm finished," Chris smirked, "You ready?"

"I've been ready for ages, dude," Sam laughed, with a roll of his brown eyes, "You're worse than a girl."

Chris just shook his head and followed his friend down the stairs and out of the house, towards the Sorority House that was holding the party. Neither of them would have bothered going, if it was not for the fact that they had both received the results from their finals just today. Both were studying law, it was how they met, and they clicked straight away. However both boys held a secret to their lives, and after four years they still had not told each other their secret.

Chris had left the Halliwell Manor as soon as he could, to go to Stanford University. He hated being born into the Halliwells, into all the magic, he wanted a normal life so much and this was his chance. He had bound his powers during his second year at Stanford, so he was off any demons' radar, and only saw his family when he really had to. He knew Sam was in the same boat on the family side, Sam hardly ever saw his family and hardly talked about them either, something else they found that they had in common as well as their degree.

Sam, on the otherhand, had left his dad and his brother behind to go to school. He had spent 18 years on the road, demon hunting, and frankly he was tired of it. He never wanted to do it, he wanted to have a safe, normal life, and Stanford was his ticket there.

The two housemates walked into the Sorority house and were instantly greeted by Jess, Sam's girlfriend, and Max, another one of their friends.

"Hey baby," Jess smiled, kissing Sam gently on the lips, "Glad you see you came."

"Yeah, had to celebrate," Sam smiled as the four of them made their way further into the house, "How did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jessica shook her head, causing Sam to frown.

Chris watched the two, a soft frown on his face. Part of him wished to be in Jessica's position, to be the one that Sam held and kissed, but it was never going to be, he knew that.

* * *

"Melinda?" Wyatt called out as he looked around the garage to the Halliwell Manor. He knew his sister was around here somewhere, and most likely underneath the 1966 Chevy Nova she was rebuilding, but he needed to find out first. He had been on the receiving end of making her jump the last time, "Mel?"

"Two seconds," her voice came out from under the car and then he heard the sound of wheels on the concrete floor. The blonde haired head of his 19-year-old sister popped up from the far side of the classic car, with oil all over it, "Yeah?"

Wyatt laughed slightly at the state Melinda was in, as he realised she had oil absolutely everywhere.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing the oil leak that was under there, then I can get on with everything else that needs doing."

The Twice Blessed looked at the car with a slow nod of his head, he liked cars and loved this one, but did not know the first thing about them. She had always said she would have the shining red car back up and running after her car crash but he never believed her. That was, of course, until now.

"Anyway, you called me away from this for some reason, right?"

"Yeah, we have a little demonic problem," Wyatt nodded his head, "Well, actually Chris has a little demonic problem."

Melinda wiped her hands from all the grease, and threw the towel on the side as she made her way around the car, towards her 24-year-old brother.

"What do you mean, Chris has a demonic problem?" she asked, "Did he just call? What trouble is he in?" The younger Halliwell had been concerned for her brother's safety when he bound his powers, a Halliwell with no powers was like candy to a baby. Irresistible.

"No, I had a premonition," Wyatt shook his head, "And I've just found the demon in the Book. We need to go now, stop this demon before it kills Chris."

"Can I get changed first?" Melinda asked, pointing out that she was in grease and oil covered clothing.

Once she saw a nod coming from the Twice Blessed, Melinda brushed past him.

"But be quick," Wyatt called out to her, "I don't know how long it will be until the demon attacks him."

* * *

As the party continued in the house, Chris became more annoyed at the situation in front of him. Sam was all over his girlfriend and it just made Chris more and more jealous of her.

Deciding that leaving was probably better than getting more agitated, Chris stood up from the couch that he was sat on and made his way to the door, that was until he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him back towards the crowd of students.

"Hey, where you going, dude?" the Winchester's voice called out to him, over the blaring music. Chris looked into his eyes, to see a little bit of sadness.

"I'm gonna head back home," Chris replied, motioning his head towards the door to make it clearer, "I'll see you later."

"Oh," Sam's brown eyes now showed more sadness, making Chris wonder whether Sam wanted him to stay at the party, but right now it was best if he left, "Well, Jess is going back to hers tonight, she's got work early in the morning, so I'll be coming home later. You still gonna be up?"

"Most likely, yeah," the Halliwell smiled slightly as he nodded his head, although his face did not show how happy he really was on the inside, "I'll see you later then."

Feeling the taller brunette letting go of his arm, Chris made his way out of the Sorority House and down the road back to his own house, smiling to himself thinking that Jessica was not going to be there tonight. It was not that he disliked Jessica, it was completely the opposite, he thought she was great, just not for Sam. He wanted to be with Sam but could not tell him that.

Hearing a familiar sound of orbing, Chris stopped in his tracks and sighed, great, this was just what he needed right now.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me, you just have to call my cell," Chris stated turning around, expecting just to see his brother, when he saw his sister too, he frowned slightly, "Ok, what's going on?"

"We have to get back to yours," Wyatt said softly, walking towards his baby brother, as his sister walked close behind him, "We can explain there."

"Why?" Chris asked, adamant that he was going to have a life away from his family, this was going to be his life away from his family, but Wyatt always did something to get in the way of it. Part of him was grateful, if he was honest, since the times Wyatt had been here was because of a minor demon attack, so for him to come again would mean another demon attack, but he wanted a life away from magic. Was that too much to ask?

"Chris, I can't explain out here," Wyatt spoke, "Please? We have a little demon-stration."

That little word meant that they would have to go inside, after all, they could not have others listening in that did not understand the whole world of demons and magic.

"You're lucky," Chris sighed as he motioned for both the Halliwells to follow him, "I was just going home and Sam's still at the party."

"Sam?" Melinda now piped up, looking at her brunette brother, "Who's Sam? Girlfriend?"

"Sam's a guy, for one," Chris raised his eyebrows at the 19-year-old, "He's my housemate. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Wyatt asked me to come."

The rest of the walk to Chris' house was in silence, none of the siblings had anything to say to each other. They were not that close, had not been since Chris left for university. It did make it hard since Wyatt was now the only one out of the three that could orb, and Melinda was not always up for the orbing, constantly complaining that it made her feel like her stomach was turning inside out.

"So," Chris spoke as the three walked into the house and Chris put his house keys on the coffee table, "Do you want a drink while you're here?"

"We were hoping you would come back with us," Wyatt said, but out of the corner of his eye saw a look of wonder coming from the youngest Halliwell, "Ok, I was hoping you would come back home."

"Why would I go home?" Chris asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Because there's a demon after you," the Twice Blessed explained, looking into his brother's green eyes, "A powerful one, one that without your powers I'm going to have to look out for you."

"Ok, stop right there," Chris started, "I still know how to cast spells and make potions," the middle Halliwell explained with a sigh, "You don't _need_ to look after me."

"But I thought you moved away to get away from magic." Melinda asked the younger of her two older brothers, slightly confused at what he was saying.

"I did," Chris nodded his head, "But that doesn't mean I forgot what I learnt while I was at home. And it doesn't mean I'll get what I want. Demons are after me, I can protect myself."

"Chris, please," Wyatt pretty much begged his brother, "If you come home we can protect you better."

"What do you know about the demon?" Chris asked, refraining from answering Wyatt's pleas.

"Not much," Wyatt shook his head, "The Book of Shadows wasn't exactly clear, I don't think our family has ever faced one. He's Upper Level and uses his victim's dreams to kill him, but it doesn't say how."

"Vanquish?"

"A spell, we think."

"Wyatt made it and wrote it down for you," Melinda carried on with the conversation, "Knowing what you're like. But, if this demon is more powerful than you thought, please call us. Just because you've left us, doesn't mean we want to lose you."

Chris looked at his sister, it had been two years since he had seen her, since he had not been home for Thanksgiving or Christmas or even the summer vacation in all that time, opting to spend it with Sam. Melinda had not changed that much, just grown up, a lot. Maybe it was the demon hunts that did it, but he could never be sure. Their family had to grow up fast, but Melinda just seemed a little more mature than he last remembered her as a 17-year-old high school senior.

"Ok, I'll call you," Chris nodded his head, since it was his sister that had asked, "But," he stopped to look into her green eyes, "Only if I need the help. That ok with you?"

The only female Halliwell nodded her head, there was no point in arguing with her brother, he was far too stubborn for his own good, but at least she got him to meet them halfway.

"Wyatt? Is it ok with you?"

Wyatt sighed, nodding his head reluctantly. He would rather be around to protect his baby brother, but it was not going to happen. He would have just to keep an eye out without anybody else knowing. Luckily being half-whitelighter he could do that.

* * *

so it's just a start and I'm going to get the second chapter up soonish. The second chapter is the Winchester side of things.

I hope you did enjoy it, why don't you review to let me know.


	2. A Winchester Problem

**So here's the second chapter for you guys. Like I said, its the Winchester side of things. Also, you may recognise a little of it from Supernatural.**

**Oh and I forgot in the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural**

Just Wanted A Normal Life

Chapter 2: A Winchester Problem

Sam was a little disappointed that Chris had gone home early, but he had said that he was tired earlier that night and was not sure about staying for too late, but Chris was his best friend and he wanted to celebrate with him.

He left the party shortly after that, well Jessica was going home, there was no other reason for him to be there. He wanted to chill out with friends, those being Chris and Jess.

On his way home, he could have sworn he heard the sound of someone following, but put it to the back of his head for now. Since he had left his dad and brother to their demon fighting, Sam had lived a fairly safe life. He knew it would never be normal, but safe at least, and that was what he was after. He was fed up of constantly being on the road, constantly having to fight demons just to survive, all the credit card scams and fake IDs to get around.

Getting back to his house, he saw a light still on and heard voices coming from the living room. Who was here with Chris? He was about to push the door open, but decided to listen a little more.

"Look, I will call if I need help," he could heard his brunette friend say, sounding fairly irritated at whoever it was he was talking to, "Just go back to your lives."

"Chris, we're only trying to keep you safe, ok," a female voice came out this time, sounding just as irritated and slightly angry, "Don't throw it back in our faces. I haven't seen you in two years, I don't want that to end up permanent."

Sam did not hear the response from his friend, just the sound of someone walking towards the door. The Winchester moved away from the door and to the stairs, whoever it was, he could pretend he was going up to his room. Hearing the living room door open, he looked back to see a tall blonde haired man stood there, a mixture of pain and anger in his deep hazel eyes, followed by a female and judging by the lack of anybody else coming from the room, it must have been the female that spoke before.

"You know what Chris," the male turned back to the door, "Next time we'll leave you to try and fend them off yourself. How would you like that?"

The two left the house, without even looking at Sam on the stairs, causing the brunette Winchester to frown slightly. Was he invincible or something?

Sam walked back down the stairs and back to the living room, to see Chris sat on the couch, looking at something in his hands.

"Friends of yours?" he questioned and then noticed the fast movement of Chris putting a piece of paper in his pocket.

"I thought I heard you come home," Chris smiled weakly, looking up at his friend, "How did the night turn out?"

"Boring once you and Jess had left," the taller of the two shrugged, "Who were they?"

"They were my brother and sister," Sam heard, noting the look on annoyance coming from his friend's green eyes, "Decided to pay me a little visit."

"Any reason?" Sam asked, Chris hardly spoke to his family or spoke of his family. He knew that his older brother had come to see him every now and again, but never heard of his sister.

"Just to tell me that my mom wanted to see me," Chris shook his head, but Sam had an idea that there was something else about the visit, "Nothing too drastic."

* * *

Later that night, Sam Winchester laid in his bed, the cool night air coming in through the open window just by his desk. Being only half asleep, the sound of movement downstairs startled him. Checking the clock, Sam began to wonder why Chris would be downstairs at two in the morning, so deciding to check on his friend, he pulled himself out of bed and towards Chris' room, to see Chris sound asleep in his bed.

Frowning, Sam heard another sound of movement downstairs, this time like breaking glass, which made the 22-year-old decide to check exactly what it was downstairs.

The minute he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw a figure walk past the door to the kitchen, a male figure, but that was all he could make out in the dark lighting.

As quietly as he could, Sam made his way to the figure and tried to grab him from behind, but the figure managed to grab his arm first, swinging him around. Instantly, Sam went into fighting mode, kicking the intruder into the next room and coming at him to punch him. Feeling two hands grab his arm, Sam was lifted off the ground and flipped over, crashing his back into the ground. That was when he saw who it really was.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." The intruder spoke, amusement in his voice.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at his older brother, who's green eyes shone in the moonlight coming from the window, as he laughed, "You scared the crap outta me."

"That's because you're out of practise," Dean smirked, but soon Sam had him pinned to the floor, "or not," he laughed as he pushed on Sam's arm, "Get off me."

Sam got off the floor and looked at his brother, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was looking for a beer." The elder Winchester answered, almost as if he was serious.

"What are you doing here?" Sam repeated, this time punctuating every word.

"Ok, alright," Dean finally gave in, "We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?" Sam now asked, looking at Dean in disbelief.

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" Dean simply asked, but never heard an answer as the light switched on, causing both boys to blink at the intruding light.

"What the hell?" a tired voice asked from the doorway, causing both boys to now snap back to reality, "Do I really want to know?"

Sam looked at his housemate and then back at his brother, rolling his eyes, "Meet my brother, Dean."

Dean looked over to the newcomer and then back at his brother, silently asking who the brunette at the doorway was.

"This is my housemate and friend from college, Chris," Sam explained, "So what are you doing here? Breaking in, in the middle of the night."

"Like I said," Dean rolled his eyes, "We've got to talk."

"About what?"

"Dad," the elder finally sighed, "He's in hospital."

"What?" Sam's face instantly turn into shock, "How? Why? Where?"

"One question at a time, Sammy," Dean tried to make light of the situation, but it was not pulling off, "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

"Dean…"

"Ok," Dean held his hands up in defence, "Don't know how or why, but in San Francisco. He was on a hunting trip with Bobby. Bobby called me to say…"

Sam noticed the gaze in his brother's eyes divert to Chris, who still stood at the door, looking between the two. Now he partially understood, it was something to do with a demon.

"Chris, excuse us," Sam sighed, "I need to talk to Dean outside," and then turned to his big brother, "Just give me a minute."

Dean watched his brunette brother walk away and up the stairs and then turned to Chris.

"Sorry," Dean shrugged, "Family business."

"Don't worry about it," Chris shook his head, and started to walk out of the room, "I totally understand."

The blonde haired Winchester frowned as he watched Chris walking up the stairs, what did he mean by he totally understood? Shrugging to weird feeling off, Dean made his way outside, knowing his brother would follow him, and waited, perched on the bonnet of his 1967 Chevy Impala.

Dean never thought he would have to come to his brother for help, never really wanted to, Sam wanted a life of his own and now he was going to ask him to turn away from that, to help him find whatever had done this to his father.

"So, what's the problem?" Sam's voice came from the door, his arms folded defensively, looking at Dean, "What did Bobby say?"

"They were hunting something in San Francisco," Dean explained, "Bobby said he'd explain more when I got there, but basically, they were tracking a demon who could put his victims in a comatose state, after about a week or two they were dead, no brain activity at all."

"What's this got to do with dad being in the hospital?"

"He's in a coma," Dean looked into his brother's brown eyes, "Look, I know you want to have this normal, safe life, but dad needs us. I can't do this alone."

"You have Bobby, Dean," Sam sighed, "You don't need me."

"How about I want you to help me find out what it is?" the eldest Winchester questioned.

"Wait, why did Bobby go with dad?" Sam now asked, "Why not you?"

"I was working my own gig," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Some voodoo thing in New Orleans."

"Dad let you on a hunting trip on your own?"

"I'm 26, dude," Dean looked at his brother, shaking his head, "Anyway, I know I don't have all the information, but Bobby said he would tell me everything once I got there. Now are you coming?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done with hunting for good, Dean," Sam sighed, "I can't just go back into it."

"Sammy, this is dad," Dean growled, "He's in a coma, in a hospital in San Francisco. Even if you don't want to help me hunt the damn thing that's done this to him, you could at least come with me to see him."

Seeing sense, Sam nodded his head, "Ok, I'll go. Let me just get some things."

Dean smiled as the brunette walked back into the house, and then made his way to the trunk of his car, and then opening up a case of guns and knives. Everything was laid out just where he would be able to find it easily, just the way he liked it. He checked the rounds in three of his guns, making sure he was happy. Whatever had put his dad into a coma was going to pay.

* * *

"Wait, so you're just going off with your brother in the middle of the night?" Chris asked, standing at the doorway of his friend's room, watching him pack.

"I need to see my dad," Sam sighed, "As much as I keep saying I want to stay away, my dad's in a coma and I can't just stay here while he's in that state."

The Halliwell nodded his head, understanding what he friend was saying and then stepped out of the way for Sam to leave.

"I'll see you later on," Sam smiled, "Oh and if Jess calls before I can call her, will you tell her…?"

"Sure," Chris smiled with a nod, Sam did not even have to finish his question, Chris knew what it was, "I'll let her know. I hope your dad pulls through."

With a weak smile, Sam made his way out of the house, hoping to God that whatever it was that had done this to his dad, he could kill, get his dad out of the coma and then get back to his safe, normal life.

* * *

So, both sides to the story. What did ya think? Let me know, leave a review. 


	3. Attempts to Find the Demon

**Hey, thank you to all who reviewed the story. I'm so glad that you all seem to be enjoying it, since I'm enjoying writing this so much. Firstly just to my anonymous reviewers:**

( ): **I'm glad you liked how I explained the pilot scene. I figured that Dean's character would just be the same, no matter who he lived with, but did have to tweak it slightly. The episode Dream A Little Dream of Me, I've read the synopsis but havent' seen the episode yet. Us Brits are about 8 or 9 episodes behind and have only just gotten to the Season 3 episode of when Bella first turns up. Also, I'm not sure on Jensen Ackles' hair colour, I would say its a dark blonde, but others may have a different views. The joys abou fanfics though is you can say its a colour even if it isn't. :D Thank you for the review.**

Kora:** Sam and Chris finding out about each other in this chapter, well I can tell you they cross paths in the next chapter. So I hope you keep reading until at least then.**

!?!?!:** I'm sorry you hate Melinda so much, but I quite like her. Yes she's my character so I should like her, but meh...But thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the story otherwise.**

So, I'll continue with the story now, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Just Wanted to be Normal

Chapter 3: Attempts to Find the Demon

Melinda looked through the Book of Shadows, what Wyatt had described was in here, but there was nothing on him, not really, just like Wyatt had already said. Just the simple fact that he attacked his victims in their dreams, something that they already knew, in fact it told them everything that they already knew.

The sound of ripples in the air caught the 19-year-old's attention, causing her to look up from what she was doing ready to attack whatever it was. She stopped when she realised it was not a demon attacking her after all, it was Wyatt's best friend; Riley Jackson.

"Hey, I found something out from the Underworld, where's Wyatt?" The half-Manticore that had known their family all his life asked, looking around the room.

"At Stanford University," Melinda simply stated, looking back down at the book, "Keeping an eye on Chris."

"Oh right." Riley frowned, sighing slightly as he looked at the blonde haired Halliwell. There was history between the two, but neither of them would talk about it to clear the air, it was cleared just enough to fight the demons they were after.

"Go there, but be careful, Chris doesn't know he's there," Melinda finally looked up, into his chocolate brown eyes, "Or you can tell me what you found out."

"Ok, this demon," Riley nodded his head, "He's out for revenge, out to hurt people who have hurt him."

"So what does this have to do with Chris?" the Halliwell asked, "I mean, he's going to be one of his victims."

"I'm not sure, maybe your mom faced him, you'll have to ask Phoebe or Paige," Riley shrugged, annoyed of her expecting him to know all the information, "Look, I'm just here to tell you what I've found out."

"So continue then." Melinda frowned.

"Well, I would if you would let me." Riley frowned back, just as lights filled the room, blue and white lights indicating that Wyatt was on his way back, stopping the growing argument that was bound to happen between the two.

As the orbs materialised, Melinda realised that her eldest brother was not alone. Instantly worry hit her in the pit of her stomach as she thought that the demon had gotten to Chris. Sighing with relief, she noticed that yes the other figure was Chris but he was completely unharmed.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked, quite shocked that Wyatt had brought Chris back to San Francisco.

"Long story," Chris sighed, "Basically, my housemate's brother showed up bringing him here, to San Francisco."

"Ok…" Melinda frowned slightly, missing the reason behind his explanation, "Following the housemate?"

"Something was iffy about him," Chris shook his head, "I can't go into it, in fact I'm not going to go into it with you, but I figured I'd best be here."

Nothing more was said between the three Halliwells, instead Wyatt noticed his friend was here, meaning there was some information.

"Riley? You get anything?"

"A little," Riley nodded his head, his anger dissipating slightly now that it was not just him and the youngest Halliwell, "The demon goes after someone for revenge, I don't know why he's going after Chris yet, but I do know his last victim."

"Really?" Wyatt nodded his head, "Any news on the demon?"

"Not really," Riley shook his head, "The Underworld isn't exactly talking. All I can do is go back undercover and keep coming to you with more info when I can."

"Ok," the 24-year-old Halliwell nodded his head, "Who was his last victim?"

"A John Winchester," Riley shrugged his shoulders, "He's at…"

"Winchester?" Chris instantly jumped in, looking at the half-demon that he had known all his life, "Is this guy in a coma by any chance?"

The remaining three looked at Chris, bewildered at why he was asking this. Had Wyatt and Melinda not already mentioned this demon's victims end up in a coma?

"I mean, in a coma at San Francisco," Chris clarified slightly, looking directly at Riley, "Is that the guy?"

"Yeah, why?" Riley questioned, his head shaking and eyes widening for answers.

"Sam…" Chris frowned.

"Sam?" Melinda raised an eyebrow, "Your housemate, Sam?"

"Yeah, his surname is Winchester," Chris nodded his head, clearing up the confusion in the air, "And his dad is in a hospital, in San Francisco, in a coma."

Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other slightly worried.

"Ok, this is the first victim that we know of, still alive," Wyatt stated, still looking directly at his sister, "We'll go and see if we can heal him."

"Ok, but what about the others that will be there? The doctors, the nurses…"

"Sam and his brother?" Chris jumped in. Wyatt sighed, not looking once at his brother, just keeping his eyes on the 19-year-old Halliwell.

"We'll find a way of keeping everyone out of the room then," Wyatt shrugged and then turned to his best friend, "Do me a favour, go back undercover in the Underworld. Let me know if there's any other news."

* * *

The minute they got to San Francisco, Dean and Sam both ran through the halls of San Francisco Memorial hospital to find out where their father was. If Sam was honest, he was scared, what if his dad never woke up? The last thing John ever said to him was 'if you leave, you're never to come back' followed by himself shouting back 'fine, I hope you have fun with your fucking hunting', all because he wanted to go to college and leave the demon hunting behind, but now that was all coming back to haunt him as he followed his older brother through the white halls to where his father laid, connected tons of machines, a pipe in his throat to help him breathe.

"Hey Bobby," Dean's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and caused him to look over to see their father's friend and fellow hunter sitting in a chair at the other side of the bed, "How is he?"

"There's no change," Bobby shook his head, "No change at all, and that's the good news."

"The good news?" Sam questioned, a deep frown burrowing on his face, "How can that be good news?"

"What is it that we're facing?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Dean," Bobby shook his head, "Me and your dad never got a chance to really find out, but we do know it was the same demon that been attacking many others. He's putting his victims in a coma, this is the longest that any victim has stayed the same. Your dad's fighting."

"I don't get it," Sam shook his head, "What could this demon get by putting him in a coma?"

"If he dies in his dreamworld then he dies in the real world, it's an old wive's tale," Dean clarified for his baby brother, "Sam, why don't you get Bobby some coffee while I get the information from him?"

The 22-year-old Winchester shook his head and backed towards the door, "Fine, but I came here to help too, not just to see dad."

Once the brunette was out of the room, the blonde Winchester turned back to his fellow hunter.

"You know, you should lighten up on him," Bobby advised, "I know he's been out of the hunt for four years, but he could probably help in the smarts department."

"Yeah, I know," Dean nodded his head, "I just want to keep him protected at the same time. Do we know anything else about this demon? Why he attacked dad? About his other victims?"

Hearing that, Bobby pulling out a paper folder from a bag, with pieces of paper in it, and handed it to Dean.

"That's what we know," Bobby explained as the blonde haired 26-year-old leafed through the sheets of A4, "There's been six victims in the past two weeks, not including your dad. There's no pattern, no connections between the victims, its like he's just selecting them at random."

"And he just so happened to pick dad and not you?" Dean questioned, "Bobby, where were you when he attacked dad?"

"We split up," Bobby confessed, "We thought we had a lead of where the demon was, and split up in this house. I took the upstairs and he took the downstairs and then I heard a scream. By the time I got downstairs, your dad was out, like he is now."

Dean sighed and ran his hands through his short blonde hair, he now wished he was there, knew more information than what he had been given. He was going to have to start this from where his dad and Bobby started and this time find the sucker and kill it.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, causing him to turn around to see a young blonde male, in a white coat, followed by a younger blonde female in hospital scrubs.

"Sorry, I'm Doctor Jamieson," the blonde haired man spoke, but Dean was more interested in the girl, she was definitely his type. Petite and blonde, someone he would definitely go for, but not right now, his dad needed him right now, "I'm just here to check on Mr Winchester's vitals."

"What happened to Doctor Walker?" Bobby asked, slightly suspicious at the young looking doctor. There was no way this boy was old enough to be a doctor.

"He's busy in surgery at the moment." the doctor smiled.

"And what's with the nurse?" Bobby now questioned, "Doctor Walker never needed a nurse."

Hearing these questions from Bobby made Dean look at the two more carefully, rather than just checking out the young nurse.

"I just need to take some blood tests," the younger blonde smiled, "If you could wait outside, that would be great."

Narrowing his eyes, Dean watched the two carefully. Why would they want them to wait outside? Who were they really?

"C'mon, Dean," Bobby spoke, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder and leading him out of the room, "We better let them do their job."

"But…" Dean started to argue but he was pulled out of the room instead. As soon as he was out and the door was closed, he looked at Bobby, "What the hell?" But then he realised that Bobby had not quite given up on the suspiciousness of the two newcomers, he was watching them through the window.

"Whatever they're here to do, we weren't going to find out in there," Bobby explained to the younger hunter, "At least here we can watch them and run in if they do something to your dad."

* * *

"They're watching, Wyatt," Melinda spoke as he pretended to take blood from the patient while blocking their view from Wyatt's hands, "And I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing."

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt looked up at his little sister, dressed in the nurse's scrubs and smiled slightly, "Just keep me covered from their view."

"Something seems off about them," Melinda frowned slightly, glancing at the door again, to see the younger man looking in. His green eyes watching her. She felt her heart jump at the sight of him, the first time she could really watch him, even though she had felt his eyes on her when she and Wyatt had walked into the hospital room, "It's annoying me that I can't figure it out what it is."

"Yeah, I got a similar feeling," Wyatt agreed, but frowned as still no yellow glow was coming from his hands, "I can't heal him. I think with them being in their dreamworld, the only way to heal them would be through their dreams."

"We can't do that," Melinda shook her head, "We know nothing about the man and nothing about the demon yet. We need to find out more first."

"Well, we'd better let them back in the room, before they get suspicious," Wyatt pointed out and then thought that they were meant to take blood samples. Thinking about it, he held out his hands and in a glow of blue and white conjured three vials of blood and passed them to Melinda, "Make it look authentic, since they don't exactly trust us."

The younger blonde nodded her head with a smile and took the three vials of blood from her eldest brother, so Wyatt could make his way back to the door, to allow the two in, now noticing there were three of them.

"You finished in there?" the older man of the three of them asked Wyatt, who nodded, allowing him past, followed by the other two. The final one, Wyatt had not seen, he was taller than the other two, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, and even though Wyatt had not seen him, he felt like he had met him before, just could not place where.

Walking out of the room, closely followed by his sister, Wyatt Halliwell thought he was out of the trouble, until he heard a call back from the room. The Twice Blessed turned around and instantly thought he was screwed, especially when he saw it was the brunette man that called him back.

"Yes?" Wyatt spoke, turning back, seeing a look of dread in his sister's green eyes.

"Sorry, I meant the nurse," the male spoke, with a small smile, causing Melinda to turn around, "You're Chris Halliwell's sister, am I right?"

"Erm…" Melinda started looking between the man and her brother, "Chris Halliwell?"

"Yeah, I saw you at our house last night," the man nodded his head, "Sorry, I'm Sam Winchester, his housemate."

"Oh right," Melinda smiled a little, still trying to keep up as a nurse, long enough to get out of there, but then frowned slightly as she thought of something, just as the blonde haired male peaked out of the room too, "Winchester, as in the rifle, right?

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "You know about rifles?"

"A little, yeah," Melinda nodded and then looked back at Sam, " And yeah, I'm his sister."

"I didn't know you were a nurse," Sam smiled, laughing slightly at his brother's jaw hitting the ground about a girl knowing about rifles, "Although Chris hardly talks about you. Oh and we just wondered how he was doing."

Again, Melinda gulped, not really knowing how to answer this question, and looked at Wyatt for help.

"There's no change son," Wyatt explained, thinking of how a doctor would speak, "I'm sorry to say."

"It was nice to meet you Sam," Melinda added at the end, with a small smile, "And I hope your dad gets better."

The two Halliwells walked away, leaving Sam to wonder one thing, without anyone saying, how did she know that John Winchester was his dad, unless she just put two and two together.

* * *

Just a note for those that don't know, in an episode in Supernatural it is stated that Winchester is a rifle. I didn't know until I saw the episode, so I thought I would throw it in now.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, leave a review to let me know what you thought either way, whether you found it good or bad. I d prefer constructive critism to flames, that way I can work on something, but whatever you decide, it's up to you.


	4. Two Worlds Collide

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 4: Two Worlds Collide

The two brothers sat with their father, both feeling the need of sleep washing over them. They had been in San Francisco for ten hours now, and neither had left the room unless they really needed to, watching the machines that showed John's vital signs and brain activity. Neither understood what the machines really meant, just that their father was still alive.

"You know, I just want him to wake up long enough so I can apologise." Sam sighed, breaking the silence that the room was in. He heard movement of Dean sitting up and forward in his chair.

"And then two seconds later you'd be at each other's throats again," Dean smirked slightly, "You two are too stubborn for you own goods. Anyway, don't worry, you'll get your chance to apologise, he won't stay this way. I'm going to stop the demon."

"I'm coming with you," Sam said, "We're doing this together," Sam never missed the look of happiness in his brother's eyes, but it was taken over with a frown, "What? Dean, what is it?"

Dean never said a word, he just stood up and walked to his dad's side, looking at the ring finger on his left hand.

"Dean?"

The elder Winchester looked over to his brother, just as the room door swung open and Bobby walked in, also seeing the concerned look on Dean's face.

"What is it?" Bobby instantly asked, with three cups of coffee in his hand.

"Did the doctors take his wedding ring off?" Dean asked, looking over at Bobby, "Because I know dad would never take it off. Never, Bobby."

"No, they didn't," Bobby shook his head, handing a coffee to Sam as he made his way over to Dean, passing him a coffee looking down at his friend's hand to see the missing ring, "And no, he would never take that ring off."

"So, where is it?" Dean now asked, thoughts running through his head what could have happened, but only one being plausible, its was one of the doctors or nurses.

"The two that seemed a little off…" Bobby started.

"What? Chris' little sister?" Sam interrupted them, as he realised what they were talking about.

"Your housemate, Chris, right?" Dean looked at his brother, once he saw a nod, he looked back at Bobby, "I think we have a problem here."

"You think?"

Dean then turned to Sam, looking into his dark brown eyes, that reminded him so much of his mother.

"How much do you know about Chris?"

"Why?" Sam asked him, "He's not a demon, Dean, I've known him for four years, lived with him for three."

"And his sister?" Dean now asked.

"You think she took his ring?" Sam asked, "You think she came in here to take his blood and his ring? Why? That ring may not have been on his finger when he got here, it might have fallen off when he was attacked or something. Why would they take it?"

In truth nobody had answers, but who else could have taken his wedding ring? It was not likely the ring had fallen off. In the 22 years that John had fought demons, he never lost his wedding ring, not once.

"Ok, first things first, Dean," Bobby took the eldest Winchester out of his thoughts, "You need to find this demon and save your daddy, then figure out who the nurse was."

The blonde nodded his head in agreement, trying to focus on where the demon could be.

"She knew about rifles," Dean sighed, "I should have realised then, why would a nurse know about rifles and guns?"

"Maybe her parents are cops," Bobby offered, seeing the stress coming from the younger male, "Don't worry about it, Dean, I didn't put two and two together either. You just need to figure out what's going on now."  
"Ok, where were you and dad when this happened?" the brunette Winchester asked, "Seems to be the best start."

* * *

"Ok, how the hell do you suggest we find the demon?" 

"We scry with his last victim," Melinda suggested to her eldest brother, "I mean, if he's affecting his dreams, he'll have a connection right?"

"One, you don't have anything of his last victim," Wyatt pointed out, "And two, even if you did, it would tell you where his last victim is."

"Not with a spell." The youngest Halliwell pointed out.

"Still, you don't have anything of his last victim." the Twice Blessed thought he had won, until he saw a silver wedding band appear in his sister's hands. Wyatt's eyes grew wide as Chris sat forward.

"What the hell, Mel!" Chris exclaimed at the sight of the wedding band, "You stole his wedding ring? Are you stupid? Someone will realise."

"Hopefully not before we find the demon," Melinda glanced at the brunette Halliwell, "And besides saving him is more important."

Chris simply shook his head, sitting back in the chair that he was in, in the sunroom, while the blonde female pulled out the map and a scrying crystal, slipping the ring down the string hooking it on the crystal.

"Using the ring of the demon's last prey, find him now so the price he can pay."

The three Halliwells watched as the crystal circled around the map of San Francisco, until finally dropping on the page.

Wyatt peered over, searching for where the crystal had implied the demon was, to see, pleasantly, that it was not the hospital, which meant the 19-year-old's spell worked.

"Ready Mel?"

"I'm coming with you." Chris stated, earning looks from both his siblings.

"And what good can you do, Chris?" Melinda questioned, seemingly slightly angry of what the youngest of her older brothers proposed, "You bound your powers, remember?"

"She's right, Chris," Wyatt agreed, but not as harsh as Melinda, "There's crystals around the house, you're better staying here."

With that, the 24-year-old blonde took Melinda's hand and orbed them both out, leaving Chris to take a look at where they were going. Frowning, he realised, it was on a housing estate. Why would they find a demon on a housing estate? Suddenly, he thought of it being a trap and decided he had to get there to them, just in case.

* * *

Wyatt's orbs materialised in a dark house, dark and abandoned house to be more exact, along with Melinda. Taking a look around, he frowned, why would the demon be here? Was he trying to blend in or something? There was no way anybody could blend in here. 

The Twice Blessed could hear the heels of Melinda's sneekers clumping across the wooden floor, towards another room, and decided to follow her, safety in numbers he figured. And he was right as he heard more footsteps, this time not his sister's, coming from somewhere near the front door.

"You really think it's here?" a voice whispered from where the footsteps came from, "Or should I say, still here?"

The two Halliwells looked at each other, both a mixture of shock, fear and confusion etched on their faces as Wyatt places his index finger to his lips, indicating for Melinda to stay quiet and then waved towards him towards the wall.

The younger Halliwell tip-toed, so her heels to her heavy sneakers would not touch the ground, to her brother and listened to the movement in the house.

"This is where Bobby said he was," a second voice sounded, both of them were male, but neither Wyatt or Melinda could place the voices, "I'm just following what he said. Bobby said dad was checking downstairs so we'll check down here first."

Two silhouettes appeared in the room, both looking like they were holding guns, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes, what did these two think they were doing?

"Stay with me," the second voice spoke again, "We're not splitting up like dad and Bobby did, I'm not having you go into a coma too, Sammy."

Suddenly, Wyatt got a thought of whether it was the two younger males from the hospital, but only from the mention of the coma since he could not remember either of their names so it was a bit of a long shot. Still, what did they think they were doing?

Soon, Wyatt realised that the two also had torches, but it was too late to get himself and Melinda out of there, as the torches shone on them.

"What are you two doing here?" the second male instantly asked, aiming his gun at them, "Who are you?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Wyatt asked, looking at the shorter man with the gun, which he guessed was who the voice came from, then he looked at the guns that they held, "You know we can stop the bullet before it hits us."

Interrupting them were circling white lights, causing Wyatt and Melinda to groan, there was only one person this could be.

The other two were not expecting this, and instantly aimed their guns at the circling lights, before a figure materialised.

"Chris!" the first male called out in shock, as the middle Halliwell jumped and looked at the other two stood in the house, which he did not expect either.

"Sam?"

"Ok, what the hell?" Dean asked, looking between everyone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Chris?" Wyatt shouted at his younger brother, ignoring the blonde Winchester's question, "We told you to stay at the manor where you were protected."

"You didn't think of where you were coming to first?" Chris asked the Twice Blessed, "A housing complex? Demons in a housing estate? Think about it, Wyatt, this demon didn't randomly stumble across his last victim he was looking for him."

"All the more reason for you to stay where you were protected." Wyatt replied.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Dean now shouted, causing everybody to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"We're witches." Came a simple answer from the youngest Halliwell.

"Witches?" Dean scoffed, "Oh great."

* * *

"Witches? Are you sure? You don't seem anything like the witches I've seen before. For one, I've never seen male witches." Dean looked up from the couch of the Halliwell Manor, straight at the blonde haired female, who he decided looked better out of the hospital scrubs than she did in them, and she was definitely hot. Definitely his type, except for the weird witch side to her, he hated witches. 

"Yes, we're witches," Melinda nodded her head, her eyes staying on the elder of the two brothers, not because she liked him, but simply because he asked the question. She could tell what type of guy he was, and she would never fall for that, "Well, I'm fully witch, these two are part angel."

"Part angel?" Sam questioned, looking at Chris slightly, "You hid this from me for four years?"

"What about you being a hunter, or whatever you called it?" Chris questioned, "You hid that too."

"Touché." Sam nodded with a bit of a smirk. The two housemates shared a look, before listening back in on the conversation at hand.

"So, wait, what do you two actually do?" Wyatt now questioned them, perched on the arm of the chair, looking directly at the two brothers, "I mean, you had guns, normal guns, do you really think they're gonna vanquish these guys? Because let me tell you…"

"Depends on the demon to what we have," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I'm still getting my head around the magical powers that you have. I mean, serious powers, like what the demons we've seen have. I've never even seen witches have powers like that before, they just cast spells and curses. It's weird, really out of this world, dingo ate my baby weird."

"Not so weird with our family," Melinda shook her head and then stood up, laughing slightly at what Dean had just said to her, "I'm getting a drink, anyone want one?"

"Please, Mel." Wyatt nodded his head at his baby sister, sliding into the seat that she had just left. When she received a nod from everyone, Melinda made her way into the kitchen, leaving the boys to talk.

"So, you're hunting the same thing we are," Sam looked at the two half witches, "This demon that's trapping people in their dreams."

"Yeah, sure sounds like it," Wyatt nodded his head, "We've not got that much information, one of my friend's is searching the Underworld for information as we speak."

"The Underworld?" Dean questioned, unsure of what the Twice Blessed was talking about, "As in hell?"

"Not quiet," Wyatt shook his head, "Hell is much worse. The Underworld is where demons hide out really."

"You've been to hell?"

"Only when he's trying to trap people that he doesn't like or who have pissed him off," Melinda spoke as she walked back into the room, with five beers, putting them on the coffee table and then digging her hands into her pockets, pulling out the silver wedding band that she had stolen earlier, "Oh, and I thought you may want this back. Don't know if you realised it was missing but…"

"Yeah I did," Dean nodded with a slight smirk, "So, you're not really a nurse are you?"

"No," Melinda shook her head, "But we had to get to your dad somehow."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"We were trying to heal him," Wyatt explained, "One of my powers. But he can't be healed, I have a feeling it can only be done if he wakes up."

"This is going way over my head." Dean spoke to himself, running his hand through his hair, he was far too confused.

"What I don't get is why I've never seen you fighting demons before." Sam now look directly at his brunette housemate.

"I bound my powers about three years ago," Chris explained, "What about you?"

"He ran away from us." Dean cut in, suddenly seeing a look from the only girl in the room, that seemed to match how he felt about his brother running away from him. Annoyance and a bit of anger.

"Well, two peas in a pod then," Melinda sighed just as shimmering was heard in the room. The two Winchesters looked at where a figure formed, seeming to ripple in the air, and just looked in awe, "Oh, not you again."

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't let you know what I found out."

The 19-year-old Halliwell simply rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the room with her beer.

"I'm going to the garage." She simply stated before leave, causing Wyatt to frown.

"You're going to work on the car in what you're wearing?" he called out to her, receiving a reply on the lines of 'who said I was working on the car?' Deciding to leave her be, Wyatt turned to his friend, "What's new?"

"Who are these two?" Riley ignored his friend's question, looking at the Winchesters, who were still confused at the whole situation. And on Dean's part, more intrigued by the female Halliwell, she definitely seemed to have some history with the newcomer and worked on a car? Was definitely sounding like his kind of girl.

"Don't worry about them," Chris shook his head, "What do you know, so I can get back to Stanford."

"Sounds about right." Sam agreed with a nod of his head, causing Dean to look at him with a roll of his green eyes.

"Ok," Riley sighed, talking mainly to Wyatt, "Rack is the official name of your demon, and guess what, I've found out how to vanquish him."

"Go on," Wyatt pushed for more, "So I can vanquish this son of a bitch."

"You just need to say a simple spell and no need for any Power of Three, but there is a problem," Riley rolled his chocolate eyes, "You have to be on the dream plane to do it."

"Great," Wyatt groaned, "How exactly do I do that? The Book doesn't tell me…"

Suddenly Wyatt stopped and looked behind him.

"What?" Chris asked, wondering what it was that Wyatt could sense, but he did not receive an answer, instead he shot up and ran out of the room, closely followed by the others.

The Twice Blessed ran into the garage just in time to see Melinda flying through the air and across the top of her car. He turned his attention to the demon that had done it to see four of them.

"Hey!" Wyatt shouted out, "Pick on someone your own size."

"The Twice Blessed," one of the demons smirked, "I've been waiting for a fight against you."

"Well it won't last long." Came the reply, before an energy ball flew through the air and hit the demon squarely in the chest, causing him to go up in flames. The other three demons did not last long either, not demons really did against the Twice Blessed, he was still undefeated, but it did not stop demons from trying, and they knew his weak spot was his family.

The eldest Halliwell started to make his way towards Melinda, to find that Dean was already helping her off the floor. Wyatt's eyebrows raised questioningly straight away, he already sensed what type of guy this Dean was, he was going nowhere near his baby sister.

"What the hell?" Sam questioned, "Did I just see that right? The whole flames and everything, I've never seen a kill like that."

"You saw it," Chris nodded and then looked at his sister, noticing her holding onto her car and her back, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Melinda answered with a breath of pain, causing Wyatt to run over to her and instantly try and heal her, "You won't be able to, it's my back again."

Straight away Wyatt stopped trying, this was always a problem for them both, and would be for the rest of their demon hunting lives. His hands instantly went to her back, but Chris could not see what he was really doing.

"Why won't he be able to heal you?" Chris asked, causing three pairs of eyes to burn into him, his siblings and the half-manticore behind him, "What have I missed?"

"The whole reason she has to fix her car up, I'm surprised you haven't asked with how possessive she is about that car." Riley stated, but let his best friend take over.

"She had a car crash last year," Wyatt frowned, "Broke her back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris looked at them all, completely in shock that something like this was kept from him. Neither Wyatt or Riley would answer this, he knew it had something to do with Melinda, she had told them not to do it, but why? Soon Melinda answered the question for everyone.

"Because you left," the youngest person in the room stated, her green eyes cold, finally showing how she really felt about her older brother, "You lost your right to know when you ran away from us."

And with that, Melinda left the room knowing that her outburst was uncalled for, causing silence and lots of tension to fill the room.

* * *

So, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. 

Thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter, I'm glad you seem to enjoy it and I hope you liked this one too.

Don't forget to review to tell me what you thought.


	5. A Way into the Deamworld

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I apologise if I haven't managed to reply to you all personally. I am trying, but I hardly seem to be able to get to a computer at the moment and when I do it's only to write/update/do uni things.**

**Im glad you all seem to be enjoying the story, and like the way I'm writing it. I had to keep it realistic, so neither family were too surprised to find out what they did about each other. Sure, Chris and Sam would be surprised that each other had secrets, but they couldn't been too surprised, since they both knew about the Supernatural.**

**Also, I am trying to keep Dean's character very similar to what he is in the show, especially during the first season, although it is still AU, so there are other things that you will notice later on in the story that is not exactly in his character - just to keep you guys on your toes. You'll understand the more you read.**

**Oh and some of you wondered whether there was going to be a love interest for Wyatt or Dean, I'm going to have to keep you wondering on that, but I will tell you now there is no WyattxDean in this.**

**Anyway, saying that, I'll get on with the chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. :D**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 5: Way into the Dreamland

Everybody had gone to bed soon after the demon attack, deciding that it was no use talking to Melinda on why she blew up, since it would just make it worse. Dean and Sam had spent the night in the spare room of the manor, since it made more sense than finding a motel, in Wyatt's mind, especially since they were hunting for the same demon. Even though the Halliwells tried to talk the Winchesters out of fighting the demon, but since their dad was his most recent victim, they were hardly going to say no.

Dean was one of the first ones up, which was not usual, considering he was not a morning person. At least he thought he was one of the first ones up, considering the house was so quiet. His brother was up already, no surprise there, but he could not find him anywhere around the four bedroom Victorian house, so the eldest Winchester made his way into the kitchen to get some coffee, he needed coffee right now, especially if he was going to go back to the hospital to update Bobby with what they had found out. He had not called him last night, although he should have, he was surprised Bobby had not tried to call him to make sure that he was ok. Hearing the door slam shut, he jumped around, spilling coffee on him, to see an amused smirk from the female Halliwell.

"You found that amusing, did you?"

"Just a little," Melinda shrugged, going over to the sink and washing her hands. Dean could not help but notice the grease and oil all over her skin and clothes, "I guess I needed that this morning too."

"So, you know about cars and rifles," Dean leant back on the counter, "My type of girl."

"Shame you're not my type of guy, isn't it," the 19-year-old laughed, earning a confused look from the Winchester. The Halliwell could not help but laugh as she brushed past him to get to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water, "The flirtatious, think you're so good, commitment-phobe type. Your type don't last long with me."

"How did you figure I was that type?"

"First of all the amount you tried to flirt with me last night when neither of my brothers were around," Melinda pointed out, "Secondly, I figured if you're on the road as much, you're not going to be into the steady relationships, am I right?"

The two just laughed, as they both knew she had read Dean like a book.

"So, where are everyone? Your brothers still in bed?" Dean now asked, changing the subject as he realised he was not going to get this girl into bed. She was far too confident and already knew him too well. As he watched her grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the breakfast bar and sit down at the kitchen table, he could see her laughing slightly.

"Neither of them are still in bed," Melinda shook her head, as the blonde joined her at the table, "Wyatt's gone to check some books for this demon and Chris is with your brother."

"And that is?" Dean asked, pushing her for more information.

"Hospital, I think," the 19-year-old shrugged, "I wasn't really listening to him, I couldn't care less where he was going."

"You still pissed at him?" Dean questioned, watching her carefully as her green eyes avoided his, "I know your brother ran away, we're both in the same boat, but how could you be so pissed. I mean, last night when you…"

"It's a long story," Melinda shook her head, cutting him off slightly, "He knows why I'm pissed, that's all that matters really. So, you not going to the hospital this morning? I thought you needed to see your dad's friend."

"Sammy will talk to him," Dean waved her off, "It's probably not the best of ideas to leave you alone, with the demons that attacked last night."

The Halliwell looked at Dean, and shook her head with her eyebrows raised; "You think I need your protection? Your protection?" she questioned, smiling, "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"You flying through the air last night said something different."

"I don't know what you expect you can do," Melinda shrugged, "You can't exactly shoot them and you have no powers, it'll be me saving your ass," the two looked at each other, neither speaking, until Melinda grinned, "At least it'd be an ass worth saving."

Finished with the apple, she threw the rest in the bin and made her way back into the garage, leaving Dean sitting there confused. Did she not just say that he was not her type? What was with the last comment?

Picking up his coffee, the Winchester decided to follow Melinda into the garage, maybe lend her a hand on the car, although watching her he decided maybe she did not need any help. He took one look at the car, first time he got to really look at it, since last night he was more worried about the demons.

"A '66 Chevy Nova," he spoke, as she got to work extremely impressed by the car. When he thought of her working on a car, he pictured the car being a typical girl's car for some reason, but it definitely was not, "You're turning more and more into my type of girl you know."

"You know, my break line's broken if you want to give me a hand," Melinda looked over at him, ignoring what he had just said to her, "You know, do something useful rather than just watch me."

Dean just laughed and shook his head, Melinda was one weird chick, but he liked her, she was definitely worth hanging around even if he could not bed her.

* * *

"So, you're staying with the fake doctor," Bobby rolled his eyes, "I knew there was something wrong with him."

"He posed as a doctor?" Chris laughed, thinking about his brother dressed in a doctor's coat, "I can't see that."

"Why was he here anyway?" Bobby looked at Sam, ignoring the shorter brunette, "How do we know we can trust them?"

"Because they're hunting the same thing as us," Sam informed his dad's friend, glancing over at his comatose dad, "Trying to help dad."

"And you can definitely trust them? Dean isn't just letting his hormones decide something?"

The brunette Winchester could not help but laugh, Dean definitely had the hots for the youngest Halliwell, but that was not that only reason they had decided to work together, they all knew they could trust each other. After all, he also knew how much Dean hated witches – the normal type they had faced – so would not just work with them for a pretty girl.

"Bobby, we can trust them, Dean is using his upstairs brain. The whole reason they came in here was to try and heal dad," Sam explained, "But it didn't work, now they've figured they need to get onto the dream plane, but they're searching for a way to do that. It's complicated, ok, just know that we will save dad."

"I trust you, Sam, I do," Bobby nodded his head, "But I want the best for your daddy."

"We'll get dad back," Sam informed, "Bobby, please, trust me on this one. Working with these guys will help us get to the demon faster. How is dad doing?"

"There's been a slight change," Bobby frowned, as he realised he was going to have to let the two boys get on with being the heroes, "But nothing too major. He's fighting."

Sam nodded his head, as he looked at his dad, still connected up to all the machines. He had never seen his dad this helpless and he had a feeling Dean would have thought the same if he was here too.

"Oh, Sam," Bobby's voice brought the 22-year-old Winchester out of his thoughts, "Can you tell Dean that Ellen is flying in with Jo to see your dad. He'll know who you're talking about."

"Sure," Sam simply nodded his head, having no idea who Ellen was but if he was honest he did not care, "I'll let him know. We'd better get back, see if anything else has been found out about this demon."

Once he saw Bobby nod his head, Sam made his way out of the room, knowing Chris was close behind him.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked him, sensing something coming from his friend, but not exactly what. He knew it had something to do with his dad though, and all Chris wanted to do was pull the brunette Winchester into a hug and hold him, until he let the worry go, since he knew there was definitely worry in there.

"I'll be fine," Sam nodded his head, neither of them stopping until they were out of the hospital, "I just need to find whatever it was and kill it."

"So, who's Ellen and Jo?" Chris asked, deciding that a change of subject might be good for them.

"You know something," Sam started, laughing a little bit, "I have no idea. So, where did Wyatt say he was going?"

"Magic School," Chris said, without even a thought that Sam would be confused at that. When he realised what he had said, he looked at his brunette friend to see a confused look etched over his features, "A school for magical beings. Witches, Whitelighters and all that. There's a library with books about all the demons ever known to well, everyone in there past and present, hopefully it will have a bit more about this demon."

"Let's hope," Sam agreed, "I need to save my dad."

* * *

"So, what's the whole thing between you and Riley?" Dean asked from underneath the car, while Melinda looked down at the engine. They could see each other through the gaps in the hood, "Or should I not ask?"

"He's a jerk," Melinda shrugged her shoulders, no emotion shown on her face except that of the frustration that she has with the spark plugs, "Simple as that."

"Right," Dean smirked, realising that there was definitely more too it, this 19-year-old just did not want to admit, "So, how did you find out about this demon?" He figured business was probably the best thing to talk to her about, she was not going to open up about anything.

"The number of people in a coma recently, for no reason," Melinda sighed, still frustrated with the spark plugs, causing Dean to slide out from under the car, "And a premonition from Wyatt," she felt two hands trying to help her, and let the frustration hit her, "I've got it."

"Ok," Dean said, holding his hands up defensively, Melinda was not someone you wanted to get on the bad side of, "If you say so."

After a few seconds, the blonde Halliwell sighed and rubbed her face with the back of her hand.

"Fine, do it," she sighed, standing back so she could watch the Winchester work, and check out the ass that she had said she would end up saving. Definitely an ass worth saving, but he was definitely not her type of guy, "I'm surprised you're not going to see how your dad is."

"Not with Sammy going too, my dad doesn't need both of us sat around him panicking. Not with Bobby there too," Dean stated, "Plus, when we have more information, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"I thought I already said, you wouldn't be able to do it without powers," Melinda smirked, Dean still looking away from her, so she made sure the smirk could be heard in her voice too, "I'd end up having to save your ass."

The Winchester turned around from where he was looking and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I forgot that conversation," he stated, moving his hands away from the car, "There you are, done."

"Thanks," Melinda smiled with a nod, their eyes meeting, "You want a beer now after helping me out?"

"Like you read my mind," Dean stated, as he received a look from the girl with a wink that almost said 'I did', but he brushed it off. He would have found out by now if she could read his mind, would he not? "So," Dean decided to carry on with the conversation while he followed Melinda back into the kitchen and received a beer for his work, "Do your parents not live here? I'd have expected them to live here and you and your brother to have your own places," he never missed the look of sadness in the teenager's eyes and instantly felt like he had put his foot in his mouth, "Maybe I should stop asking questions."

The Halliwell looked up and smiled softly with a shake of her head, he was staying here to help them vanquish this demon, he was bound to ask questions about her parents, about why they were leaving their children to do this. She knew why Dean and Sam were doing this and it was not just because of his dad, they had explained to them last night about their mom who had died 22 years ago, and she knew now was his turn to find out about her.

"My mom and dad died almost three years ago," Melinda explained, "It's partly the reason Chris turned his back on us fully."

"Demon attack?" Dean asked and sighed as she nodded. He knew what it was like to lose a parent from a demon attack, but both of them? Actually, he was about to find out if he could not find a way to save his dad, "What happened?"

"I don't fully know," Melinda confessed, "I wasn't there, I was in school. I got home to find out that a group of Upper Level demons had grouped together and got the upper hand. Wyatt got there that minute too late to heal them, Chris was at college and couldn't heal anyway – wasn't his power and he'd bound his powers anyway – so couldn't do anything. For some reason, my mom or dad just never called for my Aunt Paige."

"That's why you're so pissed at him, Chris I mean," Dean now finally understood, "If he hadn't have bound his powers when he went to college he may have been able to help. Even if he couldn't heal, he might have been able to help with the fight?"

Melinda never uttered a word, but the 26-year-old blonde knew that it was right, it was all slowly sinking in.

"Anyway, I don't know why I'm telling you all this," Melinda shook her head, now looking into the Winchester's eyes, "I've known you all of one day."

"You know you can trust me," Dean smirked, "Well, I'm guessing that if you've figured everything else about me."

The two once again met gazes, with smiles on their faces, knowing that Dean was exactly right, even though Dean had not yet figured it out how Melinda knew all this. Before either of them could say anything else, orbs filled the room, causing Melinda to sigh, but she was unsure whether it was with frustration or relief.

"Hey, you're out from under the car," Wyatt smirked as he saw his little sister drinking a beer with the eldest Winchester, noting that he was covered in grease and oil, "I thought you said nobody else could work on the car."

"I said nobody else in the family could work on the car," the 19-year-old corrected her brother, "None of you know about cars, Dean does, and he had nothing else to do."

Wyatt's chocolate eyes bore into Dean for a while, almost daring him to make a move onto his sister, until he remembered why he was really back.

"Well, I found out how to get to the dreamworld," Wyatt explained, "It's a spell, and there's a reversal spell to get back."

"There's a but coming." Melinda narrowed her eyes, causing Wyatt to roll his and shake his head at his sister.

"Yes, there's a but coming," Wyatt replied, "You know me far too well, I think we've been living together too long."

"So, go on, what's the but?" Melinda just replied with a smug smile, knowing exactly what her brother meant.

"We can't go into our dreamland to vanquish the demon," Wyatt explained to her, "If we want to vanquish the demon it will have to be in the dreamland of her last victim, which was…"

"My dad." Dean interrupted, with a frown on his face, as he took in the information from the Witchlighter.

"Yeah, your dad," Wyatt nodded, glancing at the 26-year-old and then turning back to his sister, "Looks like its up to you and me."

"What?" Melinda suddenly said, "You're thinking we should go into his dreamworld? We know nothing about this man…we have no idea what his dreams could possibly involve, we need to know more about him first."

"We need to get this demon, Mel," Wyatt informed her, "Before he gets a new victim, before it's someone that we can't find out about."

"I know," the 19-year-old nodded, "But maybe we should wait for Chris and Sam to get back."

"Since when do you want Chris involved?"

"I don't," she shook her head, "But he needs to know what we're doing, doesn't he? Otherwise he'll worry even more."

"And Dean can tell him."

"We can wait," Melinda put her foot down, she was not going to budge on this, it was a Halliwell trait was stubbornness, "Dean and Sam can tell us what they know about their dad…"

"The best person to tell you would be Bobby," Dean cut in, looking straight at Melinda, feeling Wyatt's brown eyes burning into him once again, "He knows what my dad's like as a fighter more than what I do. He's been on hunts with him, more hunts than what I have been."

"Anyway we can get him here?" Wyatt asked, "Since I'm guessing this is the guy from the hospital that didn't quite trust us."

"That's him," the Winchester nodded, "And I could probably get him here, if me and Sam trust you, he will do eventually."

"Go for it then." Wyatt stated, although unsure whether to have the old guy in his house when he did not trust them, but right now they needed to defeat the demon before there was a new victim and someone nobody could give any insight to.

"Anyone home?" the middle Halliwell's voice could be heard from the hallway, interrupting the rest of the conversation.

"Kitchen!" Wyatt shouted back, and then looked back at the other two, "Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. I don't want that demon getting to his next victim, and we know his first choice."

Before Melinda could agree with the Twice Blessed, Chris and Sam walked into the room.

"How's dad?" Dean looked straight at his brunette brother, "On the mend?"

"He's still fighting, Dean," the taller 22-year-old explained, as he looked around the room, there seemed to be a serious conversation going on, judging by the looks of the three people originally in the room, "There was a little change though. Oh and Bobby said Ellen and Jo were flying in. I'm guessing you know more of who they are…"

"Jo?" Dean's eyes widened at the sound of the name, "He definitely said Jo was coming too?"

"Dean, who are they?"

"Hunters," Dean started to explain but then shook his head, "Well, Ellen's husband was a hunter, one of dad's friends. Jo's her daughter."

"We'll they're both flying in, according to Bobby," Sam explained, catching a look of what he thought was worry or dread in his brother's green eyes, "I'm guessing they want to see dad."

"Yeah, maybe," Dean decided to shrug at his brother's question, really he knew why they were coming, they were going to help them get this demon, "Oh, talking of Bobby, we need to get him to come here."

"No chance," Sam shook his head, "Bobby doesn't trust these guys, he won't…"

"We need to, Sammy," Dean cut his brother off, "To save dad."

* * *

I'm sorry if any of you think the story is moving a little too slow, I just don't want to rush things that's all. The demon will attack in a couple of chapters, just to let you know, so please don't be too put-off by these sort of filler chapters. I figured they would need to know they could work together before they really did, and there are a few things that need to be explained before all the action comes.

Anyway, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Good, bad, down-right useless?


	6. A Little More Personal

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. They were much appreciated.**

**Here's the next chapter up for you guys and I hope you enjoy, by the way Ellen and Jo make an appearance in here although they're not used much in this chapter, just getting them involved since I loved Ellen to bits on the show and have a perfect way for her to really be involved.**

**Enjoy...**

Just Wanted to be Normal

Chapter 6: A Lot More Personal

Bobby sat on the chair, watching his friend, still hooked up to all the machines. He had no idea what was going on in John Winchester's head, but he knew it was not good. The brain activity had gone down once again, which now meant that the demon was getting to him. He needed to find a way to get this demon out of John's head to the real world and kill him, but from the research he had done, that was not possible. There was no known way to kill this demon, no guns or weapons were going to kill it. That was one of the reasons he called Dean, the main reason being it was his dad, but a close second was that Dean would find a way. He would go to no end to find a way to get this demon before it got his dad and now he had brought Sam too, two Winchesters were better than one and Bobby was grateful Sam walked away from college to help their father.

"Hey Bobby," the eldest Winchester son's voice came from the door, causing Bobby to pull out from his thoughts, to look up at him, noticing the blonde female just behind him, "How's he doing?"

"Like I told your brother earlier," Bobby sighed, keeping an eye on the girl, the one who pretended to be the nurse just yesterday, "His brain activities getting a little worse, but not too much. He's still fighting, Dean. What's she doing here?"

"We kind of need your help," Dean winced, hearing the cold, untrusting sound coming from the man's voice and he knew Melinda had heard it too, "And I need her to direct me back to her house."

"What do you need from me?" Bobby asked, still weary of the girl, but he knew Dean, and he would not have brought her back here, if he did not trust her, "And you're staying at her house? You know nothing about her, Dean…"

"Help us understand what could be going on in dad's head," Dean explained, "Melinda and Wyatt are going to get into his dreamworld to vanquish the demon, they're helping us Bobby, we can trust them."

"What? Dreamworld? Demons are attacking in dreams now?"

"It's a long story, Bobby," Dean sighed, realising that this was not going to be as easy as he hoped it would be, "Can you come with us to her house, talk to her and her brother?"

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Bobby asked, his eyes jumping between the two, "No offense, dear, but I'm just making sure you don't use him to help this demon."

"I'm after the same thing as you," Melinda shook her head, "This demon dead. And don't worry, I understand why you don't trust us. We didn't exactly start on the right foot, did we?"

As Bobby decided that the route to John recovering would be to work with the girl and her family, he nodded and stood up, agreeing to go to her house. After all, he knew Dean, and he would not put himself and definitely not put Sam in danger, especially not right now.

Just as they were about to leave, the door to the hospital room swung up revealing two women. Well, Melinda more thought a woman and a girl, since the younger of the two only looked about 18 possibly 19 at a pinch. She knew exactly who they were, there was no need for Dean to introduce them, after he greeted them both with hugs.

"These are Ellen and her daughter Jo," Dean turned to Melinda, "This is Mel, she's helping us out."

"Hunter?" The older of the two asked, tucking a strand of her mahogany hair behind her ear before shaking hands with the witch.

"Not quite." Melinda smiled sweetly.

"So, how can you help?" the younger woman asked, suspicion in her hazel eyes and was there a glint of jealousy there too? Melinda was not quite sure, but she could see that this girl had some feelings for Dean and vice versa.

"Long story," Melinda shook her head, deciding against getting into the witch conversation right this minute with the newcomers, "But me and Dean are after the same demon."

"So, you're not a hunter, but you know all about demons and the like?"

"You have no idea how much she knows," Dean smirked at Ellen after hearing her question, "And her brothers. We're just going to her house now, there's a lead on the demon."

Dean never gave either of them a chance to ask about or see John, he just lead the way out of the hospital and to his Impala, where Melinda instantly jumped in the front, ready to direct the Wincehster back to the Manor.

* * *

"You're really going to go in yourself?" Chris asked Wyatt, slightly laughing in disbelief.

"You really expect me to let Mel go in on her own?" Wyatt questioned, looking up from the book that he had decided to orb from magic school, "I know you two don't exactly see eye to eye, but do you want her dead?"

"I'm not saying that," Chris shook his head, "Send someone with her."

"Why can't I go?" Wyatt asked, both Halliwells had now forgotten that Sam was just sat on the couch next to Chris, "What's your problem with me now? Look, I know you hold it against me for not being able to drop everything with my charge to save…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Chris cut him off, holding his hand out, "I don't hold that against you. We were always taught that Charges come before family, I understand that. But, you're the only one of us that can orb. If you go and the demon decides to attack then we're slightly screwed."

"You can call for Henry," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, "He can orb if you don't remember."

"Wait, so now you want to get our cousins involved?"

Wyatt sighed, he wanted to say something back to him, but he finally remembered the Winchester sat beside his brother, so decided against it.

"Henry's helped us out a couple of times, Aunt Paige won't mind," Wyatt shook his head, his tone quieter, his whole aura less frantic, "He was living here for a bit when Mel was in hospital, and Prue's helped us out a lot too. Both of them can teleport you out if you need the help."

The younger Halliwell in the room simply nodded his head, finally getting that with being away, the family had really picked up the slack. It was as if they did not need him anymore.

"Ok, but I still don't think you should go in there," Chris shook his head, "You're the most powerful anyway."

"And we need someone with power to help Mel."

"You don't think she's powerful enough?" Chris laughed slightly, "I know what that girl can do. I saw it when youcame back from going after the demons that ki…" the brunette Halliwell could not finish the sentence, but he did not need to either, a nod from Wyatt told him that Wyatt knew what he was about to say, "And I don't think Mel will take too kindly to you babying her."

"We'll talk about it later, ok?" the Twice Blessed laughed, knowing his baby brother was right, "When Mel and Dean get back."

Just on cue, the front door opened and in walked Melinda, with a couple of extra people that they did not know about.

"Hey, sorry it took us so long," the youngest Halliwell smiled, "We have more hunters."

"What?" Wyatt simply shook his head, looking at the two females that were now in the room along with Dean and the man that he recognised from the hospital, "Hi, I'm Wyatt, since Melinda seems to have forgotten her manners."

"Ellen," the older woman smiled, that was when Wyatt remembered Sam mentioning something to Dean about a woman called Ellen, "This is my daughter…"

"Jo," Wyatt nodded his head, looking at the young blonde, smiling slightly, "Yeah, erm, Sam here mentioned you were flying in."

"Sam?" the blonde now questioned, looking around the room.

"My brother," Dean mentioned to her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, giving Wyatt a chance to pick up on the body language between the older Winchester and the youngest newcomer. There was definitely some sort of history between the two of them, but that did not matter now, what mattered was the demon, "Oh and this is Bobby. Bobby this is Wyatt, you've met Chris, right?"

"Met him this morning," Bobby nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the man who just yesterday posed as a doctor, "I thought you were a little young for a doctor."

The Twice Blessed just smiled and nodded, as everybody sat down, except for Melinda who's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Melinda spoke into the handset, as she started to walk out of the room, "Whoa! Slow down Hales, what's up?"

Hearing his younger cousin being mentioned, Wyatt looked up to find out what it was, but his sister had already left the room. He did not have much chance to sit back though as he heard a small voice calling for him in his head. Instantly he looked over to his brother.

"Pey's calling, sounds urgent," he simply said, "Hold the fort?"

Once he saw Chris nod his head, Wyatt orbed out to tend to his Aunt Phoebe's middle daughter.

"What was that?" Ellen now found her voice, still staring at the spot that the Twice Blessed had disappeared from, "What are you people?"

"We're witches," Melinda explained, walking back in and hanging up her cell phone, "Good witches, though, don't worry we're not going to hurt you. Dean explained the kind of witches you really deal with."

"Hales ok?" Chris asked, as the hunters took in the information.

"Boy trouble," Melinda rolled her eyes with a nod, "She's peachy."

"Don't worry," Dean saw the look of fear and confusion on the two female hunters' faces at the mention of witches, since, like Melinda had implied, they had only ever faced evil witches, "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think it was safe."

"It's not safe." a voice came from behind Melinda. The group of hunters were already in fighting mode, but Dean noticed who it was, he stopped them. Melinda turned around at the familiar voice, with a roll of eyes.

"Go on, Riley," Melinda sighed, "Why is it not safe? And please tell me you have something useful this time."

"I always have something useful for you," Riley smirked at the teenager, but then decided against continuing that conversation, he had seen last night that Dean was interested in her and had a feeling he may just get beaten up, even if Riley did use his powers, not something he needed right now, "Anyway, yeah, you've got demons coming after you. They know what you're planning."

"When aren't demons after us, Riley?" Melinda sighed, slightly defeated that he did not have anything new on the demon that they were face, despite the last at least 12 hours in the Underworld, "They've been after us since, well, forever. This is nothing different."

"No, just this time you're stopping them from their big plan," Riley explained, "This demon you're after is dangerous. More dangerous that you could ever imagine, Mel, and other demons want you seriously dead for ruining their plans."

"Once again, Riley, all demons want us dead. We're Halliwells. We're the prodigy of the Charmed Ones. If they can get one of us dead, their status in the Underworld grows massively."

"Melinda, listen to me," Riley grabbed her shoulders, looking into her soft green eyes, until she pushed him away from her. The half-manticore sighed, "Fine, where's Wyatt? I'll talk to him about it. He's more likely to listen to me than you are, anyway."

"He's at Pheobe's," Chris now spoke up, realising that maybe Riley had a little more to tell than what Melinda was letting him, "Hey, Mel, why don't you get our guests some drinks."

The 19-year-old turned back, glaring slightly at her brother, she knew there was another reason he wanted her out of the room.

"I'll give you a hand," Dean offered, jumping up from the chair arm and walking over to her, feeling Jo's eyes burning into him, but he had seen the look the youngest Halliwell had given Riley last night, and had an idea he would get blown up – he thought he recalled that as being one of her powers, "C'mon."

Once the two were out of the room, Chris took charge and looked into Riley's dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Go on, these demons," he started, "You know what they're planning?"

"Not quite," Riley shook his head, "Just that you should put some sort of protection on the house…"

"Already done," Chris explained, "Crystals are around every room, no form of evil is going to get into here…"

"Notice you don't say demon," Riley laughed, "Anyway, Rack is just the start of their plan, after him there's a lot more in reserve. But, he can bring demons in to the dreams with him and use previous demons of his victim, even vanquished ones."

"But his last victim wasn't a witch…"

"He was a hunter though," Sam interrupted his friend with a sigh, "He's faced a fair share of demons."

The Halliwell turned to look at his friend, noticing a look of sadness in his brown eyes, but had to put it to one side for a minute.

"Can I just ask," Riley now looked at the youngest Winchester, "Has your dad ever faced this demon before, you know pissed him off or anything?"

"Why?" Sam questioned, his brown eyes narrowing.

"It's just that this demon goes after people to get revenge," the half-manticore explained, "So either your dad pissed him off or someone your dad knew and worked with pissed him off."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, and the attention was on him so much, that everybody missed the worried look that Ellen and Bobby shared from the couch.

"Well, I suggest Wyatt doesn't go into this guys head," Riley now spoke, looking back to his best friend's younger brother, "You're going to need him here, because I can guarantee this demon will find a way past your crystals. Let Wyatt know when he comes back? I'm going back undercover, see if I can find out anything else."

With that, Riley left in a ripple in the air, leaving Chris to have to finda way of telling Wyatt this new information, and to convince him to let Melinda go in without him.

"You know, if this guy can bring in any demon he wants," Sam started, cutting the silence, looking up at Chris, who was frowning, obviously thinking, "I think I know of a demon he'll use against my dad."

"The same demon that took mom," Dean nodded his head, stepping into the room, beers in his hands, "This is getting a hell of a lot more personal."

* * *

A few hours and a few beers later, the three new hunters, the two Winchesters and the three Halliwells sat in the living room. Also, after a large explanation of who the Halliwells were, the hunters decided to trust them enough to get John Winchester out of his coma, after all, they would need their help if the only way to get the demon was on the dreamplane.

During the middle of the conversation, when Wyatt had returned, Chris informed Wyatt of what Riley had told them, slowly convincing him not to go into the dreamplane. If demons could breech the crystals, then the remainder would be sitting ducks without the Twice Blessed's protection.

"What do you expect me to do, Chris?" Wyatt and his little brother were in the sunroom, their voices hushed enough to nobody else could hear them talking, "Just let her go in on their own. We don't even know if our powers will work on the dreamplane, they could be exactly like the ghostplane."

"So what's the point in you going anyway?" the brunette Halliwell suggested, "Think about it, if her powers don't work then yours won't work either and you won't be able to protect her."

"But we can't send her in alone…"

"I'm not saying that," Chris shook his head, "No way am I saying that."

"Then who?" the Twice Blessed asked, "Unless you unbind your powers, we've got nobody, because right now I don't want to send our cousins into this either and I'm sure Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige will be a little against that."

"What about Sam or Dean?" Chris questioned, "They'll know their dad, and they've fought demons. Well, Dean has. I'm still not too sure about how many Sam has, he's had a four year break, but Dean…"

"You want me to send Melinda into the dreamland with Dean!" Wyatt looked at his brother like he was a complete idiot, "I'm sorry, Chris, but I don't trust the guy."

"Why not?"

"Not with Mel's life anyway," Wyatt covered his tracks, "They only person I want protecting her right now is me."

"And that's not an option," the 22-year-old Halliwell said, sternly, "Mel has to go, she's a witch, she can say both the spell to get there and the spell to get back. Dean can fight, and I'm pretty sure just as good as Melinda. If you want, see what his fighting skills are like first, because if she doesn't have her powers, that's what she'll need, someone who can fight along side her."

Sighing and reluctantly, Wyatt nodded his head, agreeing to what his little brother was saying. Why was it he was always the level headed one? Both Wyatt and Melinda would have fought for hours over this, although they probably would not have if Chris was here, there probably would not have been a reason for it, because they would have had nobody else to protect so could have both gone in. The Twice Blessed now realised that having Chris around was both a blessing and a curse.

"Have a good talk, boys?" Jo instantly asked, smiling up at the two Halliwells as they walked back into the room. She had already grown to like the two boys, mainly because neither of them were like the hunters that she met daily in The Roadhouse, the bar that her mother owned, but also because both seemed genuine in what they were doing, there were no other ulterior motives for what they were doing, no grudges or anything. Yes, she knew that there was a reason that Wyatt and Melinda lived together, without their parents around, but she could tell that they had been fighting demons for most of their lives, it was not just a recent thing, searching for a certain demon like what she knew John and Dean Winchester had been doing.

"Very good." Wyatt smiled back, looking around the rest of the room to see Melinda looking at the spell from the book that belonged in Magic School.

"So, are we doing this?" Melinda now looked up, getting straight to business. Seeing Riley had put her in a bad mood, even though Dean had taken her out of the room briefly to calm her down, she could still tell that he had been here.

"Not yet," Wyatt shook his head, "And we're not doing this."

"You're not doing this on your own, Wyatt," Melinda instantly began to argue, expecting the male to tell her that she was not going to go, "You can't stop me from coming with you."

"Not what I was going to say," Wyatt shook his head, smirking slightly, "I'm not going, you and Dean are."

"What?" Both the Halliwell and eldest Winchester asked at the same time. Dean looked at Wyatt, wondering whether he was lying, but he could see in his eyes that this was what he had planned, just why now and why him? There were three other hunters in the room, and two of them much better at hunting than him, and knew a lot more about his father than him.

"Don't worry, I'm testing your fighting skills tomorrow," Wyatt looked at him, their eyes locking on, so Dean knew that he was not playing around here, "I want to make sure my sister's safe, but at the same time I can't go because I need to make sure that demons don't get past our barrier, so I can't go with her. You're our next choice."

"Our?" Dean questioned, knowing that Melinda had had no say in this.

"Mine and Chris'," Wyatt explained to the 26-year-old, "You know your dad and you know of whatever demon it could be that this other demon could have pulled into your dad's dreamland. And if Mel's powers don't work there, I need someone that I know can fight along side her to keep her safe. So, it kind of falls on you."

Slowly, but understandingly, Dean nodded his head and then looked at the 19-year-old Halliwell.

"How well can you fight?" he asked her, a slight smile on his lips, "Since I'm guessing you rely on your powers."

He received a look that said everything to the Winchester and he was going to find out tomorrow just what she was like.

* * *

There is going to be a bit more action in the next chapter, I promise. At least one demon is going to be making an appearance.

So, for now, please leave a little review to let me know what you thought of this chapter, please, please, please, please...


	7. THe Death of Jessica

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the delay in this story (although my delay to the other two is worse :S) anyway, I know its an excuse, but life kinda got in the way. Uni is just getting on top of me at the moment and don't really have the time to write, yet plots keep circling my head.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post the next chaper tomorrow. It's all written and ready, just got to proof read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 7: The Death of Jessica

Melinda blocked an punch from her attacker, grabbing his arm and flipping him over on to his back, but then her legs came out from underneath her and she landed on her back, with the man now onto of her, holding one across her neck.

Thinking of how she was going to get out of this, she let her attacker think he had won, until she managed to get one hand free and flip him sideways and rolled herself, so that she could get one hand on his neck and the other on one of his arms, while her knee pinned down the other arm. He was stuck, nothing for him to do but give in.

"Wow, I'm impressed," a voice came from the stairs, causing Melinda to look up to see Dean watching them, "I wouldn't mind being in that postion."

The Halliwell girl rolled her eyes as she stood up and helped her eldest brother up off the floor, giving Dean the chance to admire what she was wearing, or what she was not wearing. The jog bra and sweats left hardly anything to the imagination and Dean Winchester was not complaining.

"It's about time," Wyatt sighed, brushing some of the dirt off him, "What happened to you?"

"Sorry, I like my sleep a little too much," Dean confessed, "Plus, I was up till late with Melinda, she was explaining the spell and stuff to me, also me and Bobby were going over a few more things of what could be in my dad's dreams."

Wyatt looked his sister's way, who nodded to the unvoiced question to say it was just what they were doing.

"You know what, I'll leave you two to practise," Wyatt decided, "Call me if you need anything, Mel?"

"Always," Melinda nodded her head, as her brother left the two in the basement of the Manor. She turned to Dean, noticing straight away he was checking out what she was wearing, so decided to tease him slightly by sorting her ponytail out, straight away cursing herself, since nothing was definitely going to happen between the two of them. Once she was finished, she turned back around, "So, shall we get started?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I need to get back and see Jess," Sam confessed to his friend as they sat in the backyard of the Manor, "You only told her I was going to be away a few days, didn't you?"

"I never said how long," Chris shook his head, but thankful that he did ring her and leave her a message, since he had to leave soon after that, "Just that you had to see your dad who was in hospital. I didn't exactly know what was going on until we saw each other here."

"True," Sam nodded his head, his eyebrows burying as a frown formed on his face, "I should call her really, I'm surprised she hasn't called me already."

The Halliwell had to hide his jealousy as Sam mentioned Jessica more and more, if he just told him how he felt, maybe things would be different, but it was a very big maybe and it was a very big decision to make, considering they could fall out if he did say something, and Sam was going to have to stay here a few more days. If he told Sam, the Winchester would end up moving out of their shared apartment and then move in with Jess, and they would be even closer. No, Chris could not tell Sam his true feelings, they would have to stay bottled up, until he really knew whether Sam felt anything for him.

"I'm gonna call her," Sam finally said, making Chris jump as he pulled him out of his thoughts, "I'd better before she thinks something happened."

The 22-year-old Halliwell simply nodded his head, no words spoken, as Sam stood up and walked away slightly as he dialled his girlfriend's number, but soon found that the number had been disconnected. The brunette Winchester frowned and dialled the number again, receiving the same response that the number had been disconnected. That was when he felt it in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong, deadly wrong, and he knew that the dreams he had been having lately were not just dreams, they were telling him what was going to, or maybe what had happened.

"What's up?" Chris asked, seeing the worry and panic in Sam's chocolate eyes, "Sam?"

"Jess' number has been disconnected," Sam explained, "I need to get back to Stanford and see her."

"Ok, we'll talk to Wyatt, get him to orb you back." Chris explained, realising that Sam was far too worried about the number being disconnected.

"You sure he won't mind?"

"Nah," Chris shook his head, "Not when you tell him why you're so worried about a disconnected number."

Sam looked over at Chris, frowning slightly, did he know something too?

"Sam, if it was just a disconnected number you wouldn't be this worried," the Halliwell explained, "I've seen enough demonic stuff in my life to know that something else has happened."

"I just need to get to Jess, Chris," Sam shook his head, "Can I explain it afterwards? I just have this feeling that something's wrong."

The two left the garden to find the Twice Blessed Witch in the kitchen, getting himself some water.

"Hey, Wy, can you do Sam a favour?" Chris asked, knowing that if there was not a proper explanation, Wyatt would not be too happy about orbing to Stanford and back just to check out a disconnected phoneline, he did not know Sam as well as Chris did, and he was not biased either.

"Depends what it is, Chris." Wyatt explained, not turning to look at either of them as he reached for a glass to pour his water into.

"He needs orbing to Stanford."

"Did you forget something?" Wyatt now turned to look at the Winchester, looking into his eyes, wanting the truth straight away. He needed to stay here and keep checking that Dean could fight and keep an ear to the ground about the demon, orbing to Stanford and back was not on his list.

"It's just my girlfriend's phone line has been disconnected," Sam shook his head, "I need to check on her, see if she's ok. If it was just her getting a new number she would have called me."

"I'm sorry," Wyatt shook his head, "With this demon and everything, I can't just randomly orb places."

"But Wyatt, this is…" Chris started but was cut off by the Twice Blessed.

"Chris, I can't do it, ok?" Wyatt looked at him, "Do you want me to leave this house with only one witch defending it if demons get past the barriers? One that at the moment is training to go into the dreamworld?"

Brushing past the two of them, Wyatt began to leave the kitchen, put upon touching Sam, he was pulled into a premonition.

All Sam saw was the eldest Halliwell take in a deep breath as his body went rigid.

---Premonition---

Jessica was waiting for her boyfriend to get back, or at least call her to tell her how he was doing. He had only been gone a day, but she partly expected Sam to call yesterday to let her know where he was and what he was doing, or even how his dad was, even if Chris had told her.

After hearing from Chris, she worried slightly, since he had just left with a brother that he hardly ever spoke of, to go and see a father that he hardly ever spoke of. Something seemed off, but she could not put a finger on it. She just wanted to hear from her boy, just to make sure that he was not letting what ever was wrong with John Winchester get to him too much.

With just getting in from work, the 22-year-old curly blonde haired female made her way to the bathroom in her one bedroom apartment and turned on the shower, something that she had been looking forward to the whole journey back.

She walked back into her bedroom, to start getting undressed, until she had the feeling that she was being watched. That was when she saw him, in the mirror, a man about the same height as Sam, the same hair colour, but his eyes were completely different. His eyes were yellow, and it scared her, even though she did not know exactly what it was.

Jessica wanted to run, but she could not, she was held on the spot by some unseen force and then she was thrown into a wall and up, onto the ceiling…

---End of Premonition---

Wyatt opened his eyes and gulped as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"You have premonitions," Wyatt pointed out to him, "I thought your family didn't know anything about magic?"

"Wyatt?" Chris questioned, hearing the question, but he never heard a denial from Sam to turned to him, "Sam?"

"Only for a week or so," Sam explained, "Just about…"

"C'mon," Wyatt said, grabbing the Winchester's arm, "I don't know how long she has."

With that, the two of them orbed out, leaving Chris alone in the kitchen. At least he thought he was alone, until he heard movement by the kitchen door. He turned to see Bobby stood there, his head tilted to one side.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that, not when it doesn't involve demons, anyway."

* * *

Wyatt and Sam reached Jessica's apartment, everything was quiet except for the shower running. Instantly, Wyatt knew he was walking into the middle of the premonition that he had just had, he just hoped that it was not too late. Allowing Sam to lead the way to the bedroom, Wyatt checked the phone lines, seeing exactly why there was a disconnection tone, somebody had planned this and made sure Sam could not call her, the lines had been cut.

Switching his vision back to Sam, he noticed him walking slowing into the bedroom of the apartment, but there was nobody else there. No yellow-eyed demon, no demon at all by the looks of things.

Sam sat on the bed, running his hands through his brunette locks, while Wyatt frowned from the doorway.

"You know, I can still never tell how far into the future my premonitions take me," Wyatt confessed, "But the phone line has been…"

That was when Wyatt noticed the droplets of blood, dripping onto Sam Winchester's jacket.

"It's been what?" Sam asked, but never received a reply so looked in Wyatt's direction to see that he was now looking up at the ceiling. The brunette followed his gaze, and there she was, his girlfriend, his Jessica was up on the ceiling of the bedroom, a slash through her stomach, "Jessica!" Sam shouted, but it was too late as her body was consumed in flames.

Sam had no idea what to do, he just called out to his girlfriend, shaking his head, his vision was coming true. Jessica was going to die and he could not stop it happening. His whole body forgot how to function and it was a good job that there was somebody else in the room, otherwise he may have been caught in the fire himself.

Wyatt's brain quickly went into gear as the flames erupted around the 22-year-old girl and he pulled Sam away from the bed.

"C'mon, Sam," Wyatt shouted, "I've got to get you out of here."

* * *

ok, I'm sorry its short, but it was just so I could put Jess' death in there somewhere. After all, Sam needs some sort of motivation to hunt properly and Chris needs a reason to comfort him (wink wink)

Please leave a review, let me know what you thought.


	8. A New Dreamworld

**Hey guys, thank you everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this one too. There's a little more drama for you all to enjoy too.**

**Also, just to let you know, I'm away with the Army for the next week, so there will not be another update until at least Thursday at the earliest, depending on how tired I am. Sorry, it's just the way my exercises are falling.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 8: A New Dreamland

Chris was now sat with the youngest hunter in the kitchen, talking to her about magic and how she had gotten into hunting. It seemed like everybody ending up hunting all because of a death of a loved one from the same thing. He was the complete opposite, after the death of his mom and dad, he wanted nothing more than to hide away from magic. It never gave their family anything but bad luck and death, of course, he had not told Jo that.

"How long have you know Dean then?" Chris now asked.

"A few years," the 20-year-old blonde shrugged her shoulders, "He walked into our bar with his dad, and we helped them out."

"You have a bar?"

"Yeah, a simply saloon, hunters drop by every now and again," Jo nodded her head, "So, how come you bound your powers?"

Chris never answered, instead millions of blue and white lights filled the room, indicating that Wyatt was coming back and had a passenger in tow. However, when the materialised, he saw something he did not expect, Sam was panicking and looking up at the ceiling.

"No, Jessica!" Sam shook his head, but then realised that the body and the fire was no longer there, instead he was back in the kitchen of the manor in San Francisco that he and Dean had been staying in.

"What happened?" Chris asked, looking straight to his brother, who looked pale and shocked.

"We were too late," Wyatt shook his head, "The girl, she was…"

Just at that moment in time, Melinda and Dean emerged from the basement, sweat covering both of their bodies. If nobody knew that they were training they would have asked what they had been up to.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked, seeing the commotion.

"Jess!" Sam whispered and then looked at Wyatt, standing to his full height and grabbed his collar, pushing him up against the fridge, "Why did you leave her? Why didn't you save her? You could have done something."

"Sam?" Dean ran over to his brother, touching him lightly, "Sammy?" Whatever had happened, Sam could not try and beat up the most powerful witch known.

"No Dean, he killed Jessica."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned, looking between his brother and the Twice Blessed, but Sam was back onto shouting at Wyatt.

"You could have done something to save her but you just transported me out of there," Sam shouted, "She was still alive…"

"If you'd have stayed, you'd have been dead too," Wyatt finally said something, he was not pissed off at Sam at all for this, he knew what it was like to lose someone close to you and knew you had to find someone or something to take it out on, Wyatt was there with Sam, so to Sam it made sense to take it out on Wyatt, "I had to get you out of there, there was nothing I could have done to save Jessica. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Dean now asked, as Sam's breathing became erratic and a few tears slipped down his cheek. He did, however, manage to pull him away from Wyatt and force Sam to look at him, "Sammy, what happened?"

"The demon…" Sam managed to get out, but his breathing was all over the place.

"What demon?" Dean asked, "The one after dad?"

"No, there was a fire," Sam explained, shaking his head, "And Jessica…she's dead…it was the demon. The demon you and dad have been tracking…"

"The one that killed mom?" Dean now questioned, now catching on what he was being told, "You saw the demon that killed mom?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "But he killed Jess."

"Ok," Dean shook his head, "How do you know?"

"There was a fire in Jess' apartment, she was on the ceiling, Dean. It's the same demon and it's just killed Jessica."

Dean ran his hand over his face and breathed deeply, his and his dad had been tracking this demon for years now, none stop except for anything else supernatural that was going on, and now it had just been to kill Sam's girlfriend. He missed it by a few hours.

"Dean?" Melinda's voice now rang out, hearing just pure silence from him. Even while they were training, Dean would say something to her, keep daring her to take a swing at him. Suddenly a loud bang was heard, causing everybody in the room to jump, that was everybody except Dean who had caused the loud bang, by hitting the side of his fist on the breakfast bar.

"We've got to save my dad," Dean now shook his head, "Just so we can hunt that demon's ass down and kill it."

* * *

Chris stood opposite his friend and housemate, in the doorway of the spare room, watching him carefully. Sam was still in a mixture of shock and self blame and he knew why. The shock was obvious, but the self blame, he understood after Wyatt mentioned something about Sam having premonitions.

A couple of weeks of premonitions, Sam had explained to them, before Wyatt had orbed them both off, but he had not said anything else about them since. That was not what bothered Chris, it was Sam's silence. The Halliwell had never seen his friend like this, just staring at a spot, breathing deeply, probably running through everything in his head. This was exactly what Chris had been like after Piper and Leo's deaths, he wanted to talk to nobody, just lock himself away, but Sam was there for him. Sam let him have his time, would just sit with him, not really knowing what had happened, until Chris was ready to talk. Now it was Chris' turn to do the same thing, to be the friend that was needed, to take care of his friend.

"We're doing it now," Melinda's voice came from behind Chris, "Me and Dean are going into the dreamland."

The brunette Halliwell simply nodded his head and watched as his younger sister made her way up the stairs to the attic, and then turned back to his friend.

"Are you coming up?" Chris asked, tilting his head to the side, "Or do you want to stay here."

Sam's brown eyes raised to look directly at Chris, making his tears obvious.

"I'm coming." the Winchester stated, pulling himself from the bed, following his friend through the Victorian house.

* * *

"Right, you're doubly protected now," Wyatt explained to the two as he put the final crystal down and looking at them, "If demons get through the first set, it'll weaken them enough to stop them getting past the second."

"Great," Melinda nodded her head as she spoke sarcastically, "I feel like I did when you put me in here to stop me from attacking you."

"You attacked him?" Dean now looked over the girl that he was sat in this crystal cage with, "I'm all of a sudden not liking the idea of being in here with you."

"I was evil at the time," Melinda brushed him off and then looked at Wyatt, "You're gonna have to open it up to the spell."

"Are you going to remember the reversal spell?" Bobby now spoke up from somewhere behind the two, "If you need the book for the first spell?"

"Ah, I'll make one up if I have to," Melinda nodded her head, "I'm not too bad with making up spells on the spot," now she looked at Dean, "Ready?"

"I think so." Dean nodded his head and looked down at Melinda's hand as she held it out.

"You're gonna have to take my hand if you want to get there." She simply said, causing him to laugh as he took it. He could already feel Jo's eyes burning into him, or he should have said, he could see them burning into him from where she was stood next to Wyatt. Although he could not quite understand her jealousy right now. One, what happened between them was a while ago and Jo had called it off and two, they were doing this for Dean's dad, not because they thought it would be fun.

"Are you sure the two circles will protect them?" Jo now spoke up, before the two could say anything, looking in the Twice Blessed's direction. If she was completely honest, she was worried about both of their safety's, but more worried about Dean than Melinda, but she did have her reasons.

"I've never known a demon get past one circle," Wyatt nodded his head, "Two should be plenty. Especially with the other crystals surrounding the room."

Melinda was about to say the spell, but a demon shimmered into the attic and telekinetically threw everybody not in the cage backwards, except for Chris. They knew exactly who the demon was, and were not surprised to see him going straight for Chris, this was his next victim after all.

Melinda moved the first crystal and then the second, flicking her wrists in an attempt to blow up the demon, but all it did was cause him to stumble backwards slightly, although enough for Wyatt to get off the floor and get in front of Chris. Wyatt formed an energy ball and was about to throw it at Rack, but his reactions were too slow, or Rack was too fast, as the demon's hands touched Wyatt's temples, causing him to call out in pain, dropping to his knees.

"Wyatt!" Melinda called out, once again flicking her wrists, but again there was nothing, this time nothing at all. It seemed that Rack now had a forcefield around him, so the magic just bounced off. She wanted to try again, but Rack just disappeared, although it did not take a genius to figure out where.

Once she was sure he was gone, the 19-year-old crawled over to her brother's body, with Chris on the other side, and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive," she said and then looked at Chris, "But he's not gonna wake up."

"That was the demon," Chris gulped as Melinda nodded her head to the question, "How did he get into the attic?"

Melinda looked around the room to see all the crystals were in place.

"The crystals aren't enough of a protection," she whispered, trying to keep it to herself, even though everybody was thinking the exact same thing. She looked up at Chris and then across to Dean, "Looks like we're going into his dreamland now."

* * *

As Sam and Dean moved the sleeping body of the eldest Halliwell into his bedroom, Melinda paced the attic floor, as the three hunters and Chris just looked on.

"I don't get it," Melinda sighed, "The crystals should have stopped the demon from…"

"Riley said there was a possibility that he would get through the crystals," Chris interrupted her, "That's why we were putting you and Dean in a double crystal cage."

"Great, so if the crystals don't work how do I protect you?" The 19-year-old looked directly at her older brother, who gulped slightly. Both of them had no idea. Demons had never gotten past the crystals, they had never needed extra protection.

"I have some ideas," Bobby spoke up, watching the two siblings, "I just need to get some things out of John's truck."

"Ideas?" Melinda asked, "I'm really sorry, it's not that I don't trust you but I wondering how you could have ideas to keep this place protected."

"Oh, trust me, I know protection charms," Bobby nodded his head, "Like I said, I just need to get some things from John's truck."

"Where is it?" Chris asked, deciding that he needed to trust him on this, especially if the Halliwells wanted these hunters to truth them.

"At the hospital." Bobby explained.

A sigh could be heard in the room, causing everybody to look in Melinda's direction.

"What?" Chris asked her.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, "Chris, take Wyatt's car and get to the hospital with Bobby…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Have a serious think of what we're going to do next."

All Chris could do was nod his head in agreement. Their plans had now changed. They were no longer going to go into John's dreamworld, they were going into Wyatt's, and if the plan was going to stay the same of Melinda and Dean going in, then Dean would need to be filled in with information about what could possibly be in Wyatt's dreams, the possible demons that they could face. And then, they could not go in anytime soon, the house needed to be protected and that was going to take time.

"Hurry back, Chris."

"Course."

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed, please let me know in a review. 

xxx


	9. What's in Wyatt's Dreams

**Thank you everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. It's been a busy week or so, but here's the next chapter of the story. For those who are reading my other stories, there are chapters coming up, don't worry, they're just taking sometime. I'm not trying to be mean, my muse has just decided to leave me without ideas for them at the moment.**

**Anyway, on with this story, I hope you enjoy.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 9: What's in Wyatt's Dreams?

Wyatt looked around where he was. Everywhere was dark, it was still night, but he had no idea where he was. Where were Melinda and Chris? What was going on? How did he get here?

Thinking carefully, he remembered the demon attacking, the demon that they were after. How had it gotten into the attic though? They crystals were supposed to protect them, protect the whole house.

As he thought about it more, he remembered jumping in between the demon and his baby brother. He had needed to protect Chris, and the demon had touched him instead, pulling him into a dreamworld. Great, this was just peachy, he was in a dream and he was going to have to fight the demon. What worried him more, however, was this was nothing like his usual dreamland, his dreams never consisted of dark streets, rundown buildings…so where was he? One thing he knew for sure was that he was somewhere in San Francisco, he could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, maybe he could get to the Manor, try and make contact with his family someway, warn them that the dreamland was not what they were expecting.

"They're going to come into my dreamland," Wyatt said to himself, as he started walking down a deserted street, trying to get his bearings, "Coming here, they'll get themselves killed." That was when he thought about it. Powers. Melinda had not been sure whether her powers would work on the dream plane, now was his chance to find out. He could orb to the Manor.

As he tried, he realised nothing happened, obviously he could not orb to the Halliwell Manor, there were no powers. This was never a good thing.

Now was time for him to get to his home, somehow make contact with his family, warn them of what awaits while trying to stay as far away from this demon as possible.

* * *

Chris paced the floor at the bottom of his brother's bed, glancing at him now and again, praying for him to wake up. He just needed Wyatt to wake up, he would know what to do right now. He had left his sister with the other hunters, leaving them to place protection charms and symbols all over the house.

What could charms do if their crystals did not work? He really did not understand the whole hunter lifestyle. Their way of protecting themselves made even less sense. It was nothing like what he had grown up used to, nor was it anything like what Melinda was used to, but somehow she was dealing with it. Maybe because it was easier than dealing with the possibility of losing her eldest brother.

Thinking of that, Chris looked at Wyatt again. He looked so at peace right now. Just like he usually did when he was asleep, the demon had obviously not attacked yet.

So in thought, the sound of a knock at the door made him jump.

"Sorry," Sam's voice came from the door, as the Halliwell turned around to see him, "I thought I'd see how you're doing."

"Peachy," Chris rolled his green eyes, glancing between Wyatt and his best friend, "I don't know what to do. I have no idea what your brother or your friends are doing down there…"

"Don't worry," Sam shook his head, "They're good guys, they're just trying to protect this place. A few charms and a couple of devil's traps."

"Devil's traps?"

"Don't ask," Sam shook his head, "Best person to explain them would be Bobby. He's the master at all this, his house is covered with them, well used to be anyway, I'm guessing it still is."

Chris simply nodded his head with a laboured sigh.

"Dean and Mel have gone to the hospital, to check on my dad," the Winchester now explained, "Mel had an idea that with the whole demon attacking again that my dad will be a little closer to death."

"I never thought of that," Chris shook his head, now worried about John Winchester. Losing his father was the last thing that Chris wanted for Sam, especially to a demon, he knew what it was like and knew what he was like just after it. With everything that had happened to Wyatt, he forgot all about Sam's dad and also about Jessica and felt awful for it, "I'm so sorry, Sam, I should have…"

"Don't worry, you're worrying about your brother," Sam shook his head making his way closer to Chris, "Perfectly acceptable." the 22-year-old Winchester looked into his friend's eyes and just wanted to comfort him in some way, but how did he do that? He was grieving too at the moment. Jess had died, by the same demon that had killed his mom 22 years ago, and he was trying to get through that pain. Why was everything hitting them at once?

"I just wish he would wake up, even for a minute," Chris suddenly spoke, pulling Sam out of his thoughts. Sam frowned remembering he had said similar words the night before about his father to Dean, "He's the one with the plans. The one that knows everything about anything."

"Mel doesn't seem too bad…"

"She's not so great at plans," Chris laughed slightly, "She's more of a vanquish first, ask questions later, kind of girl. Always has been and probably always will be."

"Reminds me of someone I know," Sam laughed with a slight shake of the head, "Dean's the exact same."

"Usually I'd say we shouldn't have them working together then," the Halliwell thought, a slight smile on his face, "But right now I just want this demon dead."

Seeing that his friend needed to know someone was there for him, the brunette Winchester placed his hands on his shoulders, clenching them slightly, allowing Chris to lean back on him.

"It's going to be ok," Sam whispered in his ear, knowing that his brother would not stop until this demon was dead, so that their father was ok, "He'll wake up."

"I hope so." Chris sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling of Sam's hands on him, part of him wanting more but that could not happen. Sam was grieving at the moment and Chris needed to find a way to save Wyatt, what he felt for his friend had to be put to one side right now, family mattered more. Chris surprised himself when he thought that, after leaving the Manor for good after Piper and Leo's deaths, Chris never thought he would think that again. He never thought he would agree with his siblings that family really did come first.

* * *

By the time Dean and Melinda reached back to the Manor, after checking on John, the extra protections had been put around the house. The 19-year-old Halliwell could not help but gape at the symbols painted all on the walls and the large one that was painting on the ceiling of the living room, and she guessed the ceiling of every room. She knew if her mom was still alive, there would be explosions, of the literal kind.

"That's a devil's trap," she heard Bobby explain to her, almost as if he was reading her mind, "Once demons step into it, they're powerless and can't get out."

"Wow!" Melinda nodded her head, still looking up at the black markings, "And it really works?"

"On every demon that I've dealt with," Bobby nodded his head, smiling slightly, "Never seen it fail once. Never heard of it fail."

"Great," she now smiled at the old man, "Thank you for this."

"Well, if Dean and Sam are staying here, they're having all the protection they can," the man explained to her and then looked at Dean, "How's John?"

"Still alive," Dean nodded his head, a sad look in his green eyes, "Brain activities slightly weaker, but not as weak as it should be. You know, according to all the other victims."

"Your daddy's a fighter," Ellen now spoke up, grabbing Dean's hand gently, squeezing it to let him know she was there for him, "He won't give up when he knows you and Sam are out there on your own."

Dean looked over at the mahogany haired woman and smiled softly at her, with a nod of his head. He knew his dad was a fighter, and knew that was the only reason he was still alive.

"Hey, do we have any yarrow root?" Everybody turned their attention to the stairs, as they heard the voice. Melinda instantly looked around to see her brother with his housemate, stood on the stairs, a frown on his face.

"In the potions cupboard," Melinda shrugged, "If not, you'll have to go to China Town."

"Oh right," Chris nodded his head, "I'll go and have a look."

The older Halliwell was quite relieved that Melinda did not ask him why he needed the yarrow root, this was not something he wanted to explain to her, not in front of anyone.

Once Chris had made his way into the kitchen, Melinda thought about the ingredient, whilst Dean explained John's situation to his baby brother.

"Yarrow root?" she suddenly thought aloud, causing everyone to look at her as realisation set in on her face and she turned towards the kitchen, "Chris!"

The female Halliwell made her way to the kitchen, not caring that the hunters were on her tail, as she found her older brother looking through the cupboards.

"Chris, why would you need yarrow root?" she asked him, "Why would you need to make a potion?"

"I figured with Wyatt gone you're a set of powers down," the brunette explained to his sister, shrugging her question off simply as if it was an everyday thing, "So, thought you could use the help."

The 19-year-old instantly realised what her brother was talking about and made her way into the room, over to Chris, and grabbed the yarrow root, once she found it, before Chris could pick it up.

"First of all," Melinda started, holding onto the potion ingredient, "Henry's been helping us out a lot, lately, so don't worry about the whole orbing thing," she could see a look of worry flash in Chris' green eyes as she mentioned their cousin, and she knew it had something to do with him only being 18 and this was one powerful demon, "Secondly," she pushed off the look to continue, "You haven't used your powers in at least three years. Do you really want to unbind them now? Do you really think you can still control them?"

"Well, I won't know until I make this potion will I?" the older Halliwell explained, sensing the audience at the door, but it was the last thing on his mind now that they were fully into the conversation, this was a conversation he needed to have with Melinda even if he did not want it in front of the hunters, "And anyway, how hard is it to remember the triggers to powers. I used them for 18 years of my life."

The two did not say anything for a while, just looked at each other as Chris took the ingredient from his sister's hand and put it on the side, getting the rest of the ingredients ready, until he felt himself being pushed away.

"Well, you're not making it," the youngest in the room stated with a slight smirk on her face, and laughter in her voice, "You haven't made a potion since you bound your powers…"

"And since when have you made potions?" the sibling banter started, "You can't cook."

"I made a few potions that are in the book," Melinda smirked, as she started to make the potion for her brother, "Things changed after you left and mom and dad died, me and Wyatt both had to learn how to make potions."

"And you're not going to give me more of a lecture on unbinding my powers, not being able to control them in the middle of a big fight, not knowing if they've grown or not…"

"One, your powers won't grow while they're bound, remember what mom always told us about her powers when Grams bound them?" Melinda shook her head with a slight smile, "And two, I'll leave the lecturing to Wyatt when we vanquish this son of a bitch."

"Well we'd better get on with vanquishing him then," Dean's voice now interrupted their conversation, "With Wyatt not hooked up to any machines, you don't know how long he has left."

Melinda looked in the direction of the eldest Winchester, nodding as she realised he was right. They had no idea how long he had left to live, but Melinda knew that Wyatt would fight every step of the way, and they would have a better chance once Melinda and Dean were in the Dreamworld with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt managed to get to the Halliwell Manor, but it looked darker than it should. Nobody lived here, he could tell that from the state that the outside was in. The plants were dead, and not just recently dead, most of them were rotting, causing Wyatt to wonder just what this dreamland was. It was definitely not his own. Could the demon somehow send you to a different dreamland? Maybe a neutral one? There was a possibility, now he had to get to the Spirit Board, hopefully that would send a message to the Halliwells. Probably not, with not being on the ghostly plane, but Wyatt was clutching at straws now. Anything to let his sister know not to come here, anything to let her know that he would deal with it while he was here, she did not have to.

Making his way through the house, he frowned at the paint work, this was recent, well about five years old at a guess. The pictures on the wall also said it was fairly recent, easily within the past four years since one of them was of Chris' high school graduation. As he looked at them closely, he noticed where the one of Melinda's school graduation was, was actually one of Piper and her two sisters. Wyatt and Melinda had taken this one down, after Melinda had graduated, just last year, deciding that they both needed to start afresh.

"Leo, honey, can you pass me the milk." Wyatt heard his mother's voice call out, causing him to frown deeper, as he looked towards the dining table. It was set, like it used to be every single morning, with pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee spread out and spaces for everyone, bar one person, which Wyatt slowly wondered why. He watched as they went on their usual morning routine, something that Wyatt had missed for the first few months after their deaths. As he watched, he could not help but feel a lump at the back of his throat and the feeling of tears form in his eyes.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Wyatt soon realised that his little sister was coming down the stairs, dressed in some loose fitting jeans, with white sneakers, and a red T-shirt, with her blonde hair tied up messily. She never did care what she looked like for school, she always hated school and always wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, except for Tuesdays and Fridays when she had shop.

"Morning sweetie," Piper called out to her daughter, from the dining table, as Wyatt continued to watch the scene, "Have some breakfast."

"I can't mom," the 16-year-old version of Melinda shook her head, but ran over anyway to grab an apple from the fruit bowl, "I'm going to be late for school."

"Oh, of course, it's Friday," Leo now spoke up for the first time since the dream had been playing out, "You've got shop today, haven't you?"

"Uh-huh." Melinda nodded her head with a smile, and kissed her father on the cheek, before moving over to her mom.

"I swear, you get more and more like your father every day," Piper shook her head, usually Wyatt would miss the disappointment in her chocolate eyes, but not this time, "And I thought with a little girl, you'd be like me."

"That's what you have Chris for, mom, I keep telling you," Melinda rolled her green eyes, "He's like a girl anyway. I'll see you later, Wyatt's going to blow a gasket if I don't get out there soon."

With that, the 16-year-old ran out of the house, smiling to himself. Every Friday he would always give his sister a lift to school, since college was on the way and they started at the same time on a Friday. Any other day she would have had time for breakfast and would have caught the school bus.

The Twice Blessed continued to watch the scene play out of his mother and father, smiling sadly, it hit him now how much he still missed this. After three years, he and Melinda had gotten used to things with just the two of them, and even managed to get everything to some sort of normalcy, but this reminded him of what they had lost. That was when he realised what his dream was about, just where the demon had sent him, he remembered what Chris had told him about bringing demons into his dream, but could he bring in past demons that had already been vanquished?

His question was answered when a group of Upper Level demons shimmered into the room, and Wyatt instantly recognised them as the ones that he and Melinda had vanquished to get revenge for what they did. The Twice Blessed did not want to watch this, but it was almost as if he did not have any other choice, as the battle commenced. Piper got Leo out of the room, but Wyatt knew that that would do no good, he knew from when he found his parents. What he never understood was why they had not called for Paige. The youngest Charmed One would have come over to save them if that had happened.

Wyatt could only watch as Piper fought a losing battle, the demons would advance on her, fighting through her freezes and of course, her molecular combustion did not work on Upper Level demons, not that she knew they were Upper Level at the time.

Tears began to fall from Wyatt's eyes, leaving trails down his cheeks as he realised just how much his family needed him, and he had had to be with a charge. He blamed himself for months after it, knowing that if he had answered his mother's calls straight away he could have stopped this, he had the power to stop this, but he continued with his Whitelighter duties, mainly because he expected Piper to call for Paige or even Chris, who still had his powers at the time, if he could not make it.

As he watched the scene, he dropped to his knees, and did not hear the ripples in the air behind him of the demon that had done this to him, that had brought him here, the demon that had put him in this dream. No, it was not a dream, it was a nightmare, the demon's idea of a sick joke.

"You're making this far too easy for me." Rack laughed as he held an athame in his hand, ready to plunge into the Twice Blessed, but when he made the move, Wyatt had turned around, causing the athame to imbed itself in Wyatt's arm.

The 24-year-old Halliwell called out in pain, but was not in too much pain that he could not trip the demon up and get off the floor, running up the stairs of the Halliwell manor, getting himself to where he needed to be. He had to warn his family of what was going on and then would have to find a way out of here.

So, a little about the dreamworld and how the demon manipulates it. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review to let me know.


	10. A Vision

**Ok, so just to let you know that I've had more problems with my external hard drive again, which has caused a loss of work, which means that I've had to re-write the chapters that I wrote for all my stories. Luckily, this story only had one chapter written (this chapter) so it wasn't too hard to re-write and Growing Up Troubles has no chapters written. However, for those who are reading Changed Fate, I had the story on the go again and now its gone so I have to try and remember how things were turning out before I go back to writing it. So, there will be a delay.**

**Anyway, I re-wrote this at 3am, since I couldn't sleep and thought I'd post it for you now before I get on with the next chapter. I hope you like it, there is some drama coming up. After all, what's Charmed and SUpernatural without the drama?**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Sorry, I haven't been able to reply personally, but the hard drive and my uni work has been taking precedance. Anyhoo, enjoy...**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 10: A Vision

Wyatt looked around the dark attic of the Halliwell Manor. It had to be around here, somewhere, it usually was. No, wait, he and Melinda had taken it down to the sunroom a few weeks ago. He could not remember why, but it must be down there.

Running back down the stairs, he half expected the memory to still be playing, or at least it to be paused somehow. He expected the demon to have his mother's body lying there. Sighing with relief when it was not there, the Twice Blessed made his way into the sunroom. There is was, just where he and Melinda had put it a few weeks ago. The spirit board. Surely he could use this to make contact with his family. He could at least try, it was his dreamworld anyway. Now he just had to hope that they were around it to see it.

* * *

Chris moved his arm slightly and watched the lamp on the desk of his old bedroom move. Well, his powers were working at least and he still had some control over them. That was a good thing, it was just whether he could use them up against a demon. Did he want to use them up against a demon? He had only unbound them to help his baby sister, he could not lose her because of his stubbornness.

As he was about to try moving the lamp back, there was a knock at the oak door, causing him to jump and the lamp hit the wall from the uncontrolled power.

Instantly the door flung open to revealed Sam on the other side.

"Are you ok? Is there a demon?"

The Halliwell turned around to face his best friend and sighed, shaking his head.

"Just me not able to completely control my powers yet," he explained, now looking back at the lamp, that was in millions of tiny pieces, "Guess that's what happens though when you bind them."

The Winchester looked into Chris' eyes after looking at the mess on the floor.

"Was that because I knocked?" he asked, slightly apologetically and then winced when Chris nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, our powers are tied with our emotions, it's going to happen," Chris explained and looked at his 22-year-old friend, "How are you anyway? All this isn't too much? You know, with just losing Jess and…"

"I can't deal with thinking about her at the moment," Sam cut his friend off, sitting on the bed, "I thought I'd come and see how you were doing with your powers, thought you might want a friend."

The Halliwell smiled softly as he looked to Sam, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Thanks, yeah I could do with it," he nodded, "This isn't as easy as I expected."

"So, show me what your powers can do then," Sam smirked, seeing Chris in a different light at the moment. One thing Sam never imagined his best friend and housemate was, was a witch, "I'm intrigued."

Chris could not help but laugh, as he shook his head, "I guess I could do with practising in front of an audience who could distract me."

* * *

Melinda watched her still eldest brother, sighing as she saw his chest rise and fall. At least he was still breathing, that was a good thing, but right now it was not good enough. She needed her big brother. He was the one with the plan, he knew everything, why was he the one to be put in the dreamworld? Why not her?

Hearing the door open slightly, she looked towards it, partly hoping to see Dean. Instead it was the eldest hunter, Bobby.

"How are you?" he asked her, watching her closely. Bobby could tell that the girl was struggling. She had probably never been put in this position before and now that she was, he wanted to make sure that he was holding up. She seemed to be so in control before, but after her brother had unbound his powers, she seemed to start losing it. Well, not losing it in the sense of panicking, but she seemed to be reluctant to go into the dreamworld. Bobby Singer wondered whether it was because she knew what she was going to face, maybe there was something inside Wyatt's head that she did not want to remember, but she needed to do this. There was no other way.

"I just wish he would wake up," the 19-year-old confessed, "He's know exactly what to do right now."

"I'm sure you know what to do, too."

The blonde turned to face the hunter and her green eyes said it all. Yes, she knew what to do but no, she was not confident with it.

"You need to trust yourself," Bobby explained to her, "If you doubt yourself, you'll never win this fight."

Melinda simply nodded her head and then looked at the Twice Blessed. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep and she just wished that she could take a sneak peek in his head to see what he was seeing. However, even if she could, part of her did not want to know. There were something's she did not want to know about or want to remember.

"I'd better let Dean know what he's getting himself into, hadn't I?" She now turned back to the hunter.

"He'll need to know before you both go into the dreamworld," the hunter agreed with Melinda, nodding his head, as the two of them made their way out of the room, "Especially if there's things in there that are going to effect you, like what John's memories could have effected Dean."

* * *

"You know something, I forgot how much using my powers made me concentrate," Chris sighed, sitting on the bed next to Sam, rubbing his temples, "I've got a right headache now."

Sam watched the 22-year-old witch and sighed, as Chris rubbed his temples, Sam could see some of his muscles in his back moving through the material of his green T-shirt. He did not know why he was focusing on them, but he could not take his eyes off them.

"I should see what Mel's up to," Chris now said, taking the Winchester out of his thoughts, "Make sure she's not thought up something stupid."

Sam could not help but laugh at the Halliwell's comments, it was such a brotherly thing to say about his baby sister, and something he would say about Dean. The comment too Sam's thoughts away from the muscles in Chris' back, but that was until Chris turned to look at Sam and the Winchester looked into the jade green eyes of his friend that told him a tale.

"What are you so worried about?" Sam asked, subconsciously biting his bottom lip.

"Worried? I'm not worried." Chris shook his head, locking eyes with Sam's chocolate ones, "Ok, maybe a little worried. I just know what Mel's going to see in Wy's head and it worries me."

"What's she going to see?" Sam asked, leaning forward in his sitting position, his eyes still looking into Chris'.

"Him trying to save my mom and dad, I bet," the Halliwell explained, finally breaking the eye contact, "And I don't know if its something either of us need reminding about. Least of all Mel, I think she took it hardest of all, I just wasn't there to see it."

This was the first time Chris was admitting that he messed up, that running away from his family was not the best idea. He had been selfish in trying to distance himself from everything and now he had closed himself off from his family. He would never tell Melinda that he was worried about her, maybe before he went off to college but now he had no right to. He had abandoned the family, left them to deal with their problems themselves, demonic and human.

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself, Chris," Sam took hold of his friend's hand but then let go quickly, almost as if it had burnt him as feelings came to the surface which he thought he had buried a long time ago. Feelings for Chris. Standing up, he made his way to the door, "But we'd better see what they're up to, she's with Dean and he's not the sharpest tool in the box."

The brunette Winchester left fairly quickly, as Chris stood in the room, reeling from Sam's touch. He never thought he could want it so much, but at the same time wish it had never happened. He wanted Sam but now was not the best time, they were both going through too much emotionally and Sam's girlfriend had just been murdered by a demon. There was no way Chris could justify making a move on Sam right now, it was not right.

He had not realised that Sam had left the room until he heard his name being called out. However, it was not by Sammy, it was by his sister and it seemed to be coming from downstairs.

Rushing down the stairs, thinking it was a demon attack, he had to call out her name to find out where she was, to find out that she, along with the hunters, was in the sunroom. With no demons insight.

"What is it?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes at his little sister, who was staring down at something, "Mel, what is it? I thought there was a demon."

"Someone's trying to contact us," his sister explained, looking up and then at Jo, who was writing something on a piece of paper, "And something tells me its Wyatt."

Frowning, the older Halliwell made his way over and glanced at the piece of paper.

D. O. N. O. T. C. O. M. E was written down and it did not take a rocket scientist to work out that it made out the words 'do not come' but where?

"Where?"

"We just replied," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't even think these things worked." Nobody replied to the eldest Winchester's comment, just thoughts of naivety went through Chris' mind as another message came through.

D. R. E. A. M. P. L. A. N. E.

So it was Wyatt, it had to be unless…

"How do we know its not a trap?" Ellen's deep voice called out to them all, voicing the concern that was running through Chris' mind, "What if a demon is trying to stop you from going in so he can kill Wyatt?"

The two Halliwells looked at each other and they knew that they were both thinking the same thing. Melinda took the pointer to the spirit board in her hands and sent a message to who she hoped was her brother.

* * *

The Twice Blessed looked at the spirit board smiling. At least someone in the real Halliwell Manor had received the message. He did not know who, but someone had. He half suspected it to be one of the hunters, knowing that both his siblings would be doing something about now, whether it was explaining what would be in his dreamland or sitting around, moping, he did not know but they would be doing something.

Seeing the pointer moving again, Wyatt took not of what was being asked.

W. H. Y.

They had to be questioning why not to go into the dreamplane, and Wyatt had to hope he had enough time before the demon returned to send them a message back.

N.

O.

M.

A.

G

Suddenly he saw the board blow up from his hands, but how? He did not have any powers and even if he did, his emotions were unexpectedly in control.

"Nice try, Wyatt," he heard Rack's voice behind him, causing the 24-year-old Halliwell to turn around, "But we can't have you contacting your family, can we? They'll come here and I'll get all three Halliwells for the price of one. Something no demon has ever done before."

With that, Rack shimmered out of the area, causing Wyatt to gulp. He wanted his siblings here. He wanted to kill them all, which did not surprise him since all demons wanted that, but he what did surprise him as he thought it was that by bringing Chris and Melinda here the demon would probably win.

* * *

"Nomag?" Jo looked at everybody in the room, "What the hell is that?"

Ellen took the sheet of paper from her daughter and looked at the letters. N. O. M. A. G. Something told her that the eldest Halliwell sibling had not had chance to send the whole message, but she dared not to say it outloud for fear that his siblings may act rash thinking something had happened to him.

"So, he couldn't send the whole message," Chris voiced Ellen's worry, "Why?"

"The demon, Chris," Melinda raised her eyebrows at her brother, stating what she had to say, "Why else?"

"But why?" Chris asked her again, "He would have tried to get the message through, even if the demon had attacked. I don't think the demon wants us to know about not getting in."

"How do you know it was Wyatt?" Dean made his question known to everybody in the room, "How do you know it wasn't the demon and Wyatt stopped him from sending the message."

"So what was he trying to send then?" Chris now asked, "Maybe that would help us know who it was."

"If it was Wyatt, why would he not want you to go in?" Ellen now made the two of them think. Both Melinda and Chris looked at each other, sighing as they shrugged, there could have been a million reasons.

"Because he doesn't want us reliving some of what the demon could be making him relive." The blonde Halliwell offered.

"Or because the demon's too powerful and he doesn't want us to get killed too."

"Or because our powers aren't enough against him."

"Or because something can be done about him here."

"NO MAGIC!"

Everybody suddenly looked at the youngest Winchester as he shouted out something that was not making any sense to anybody else.

Sam felt all eyes in the room on him and felt himself heating up in his cheeks, "No magic," he said a little quieter this time, biting his bottom lip, "That could be what was trying to be sent."

"That makes less sense than nomag." Jo told the brunette, but everybody else disagreed with her.

"No," Chris shook his head, now looking exactly to Melinda, "You and Wyatt were wondering whether there were powers on the dreamplane. He'd let you know if there weren't. That was definitely him."

"And he doesn't want me to go because there is no magic," Melinda nodded her head and then looked at the brunette Winchester, "Sam, you are a genius."

Dean could not help but smile proudly at his baby brother but then it got all too serious. If there were no powers then it meant hand-to-hand combat, something that he and Melinda and trained for before planning on going into his father's dreams. However, did they do what Wyatt had told them or go in anyway, knowing there were no powers?

Cutting him off from his thoughts was the sound of the telephone and then Melinda's voice explaining that she would get it, which left Chris in charge of the situation. The eldest Winchester instantly looked into his jade green eyes.

"We can't let your brother suffer in there alone," Dean shook his head, "I know there's no magic but still…there's got to be something we can do."

"I know," Chris nodded his head, "And I'm all up for your idea to still go in."

"But he's just said that it isn't safe!" Jo's voice now stated, worry evident in her voice, but worry for who? All of them or just Dean?

Dean looked at the youngest hunter, sighing as he looked into her dark brown eyes, "Everything we do is dangerous, Jo, you know that. It's just something we have to do."

Before anything else could be debated, the youngest Halliwell came back into the room.

"I've got to get to the club, Chris," she stated, "Think you can hold the fort for the night?"

"The club?" Chris voice his question without even thinking about it, to which his sister raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, P3. Mom's club." She pointed out in a stating the obvious fashion.

"You run it now?" the brunette frowned, "What about the garage…?"

"Me and Wyatt run it," Melinda explained, making her way out of the room, which meant Chris and then everybody else followed. The 19-year-old instantly started looking around the table in the centre of the foyer for car keys, "Well, Wyatt runs it, I sometimes help out. Like now. Now, where are Wyatt's car keys?"

She had no idea where they could be, but they had to be somewhere. Where did she last put them?

"I'll take you if you want," Dean offered, already pulling his car keys from the pocket of his dark jeans. He needed to get out of the house for a while, although he would have preferred a simple bar to a club, but he could not complain, "Give you some company."

The youngest Halliwell raised her eyebrows as she glanced at Dean, before going back to her search for the silver, jingly things, "It's ok, I can drive myself once I find my brother's car keys."

"No, c'mon," Dean stated, now walking over to the front door, "You get to ride in my cool car again."

Melinda laughed slightly at the Winchester as she shook her head, mentioning something about her car being cooler.

"From what I've seen, your car is up on blocks with no doors and a faulty breakline," Dean smirked at her, "And anyway, the Impala has to be better than a Golf!"

He won there and Melinda nodded, agreeing to let Dean take her to the club.

Watching the interaction, Sam could not help but laugh as the two talked cars. He knew the way to Dean was through his car. If you liked his car you were half way there, if you knew about his car then he was all yours, although he could tell from the Halliwell girl that she was not after one simple thing and he wondered whether she was after anything at all except maybe some sort of a friendship. He knew they would make a good couple, but it struck Sam that Melinda was not interested in Dean in that way.

Hearing laughter behind him, Sam knew Bobby and Ellen were possibly thinking the same thing, especially on the car front. Not many people got away with putting the Impala down, even jokingly, although Melinda just had. Something told Sammy that his big brother liked this girl.

"Ok," Chris sighed once he saw his sister leaving, "I suggest we'd better get some sleep."

"Well, we'll go and sort a motel out…" Ellen started but the Halliwell shook his head.

"We've got room."

"Are you sure?" the mahogany haired woman asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not going to get any sleep anyway," Chris shook his head, "I'm gonna keep an eye on Wyatt, at least until Mel gets back, so you and Jo can take my room if you don't mind sharing a bed."

The mother and daughter nodded their heads as Chris now turned to Bobby, "And I'm sure Sam and Dean don't mind you bunking with them."

"Nah," Sam shook his head, "I'm sure we can sort something out."

"If you're sure, Chris," Ellen still looked at him with concern, "We don't want to put any of you out, you're already taking in the Winchester boys. We can quite easily get a motel…"

"We're probably best under one roof," Chris pointed out to the eldest Harvelle, "Please, stay here."

Once everybody had gone to bed, Chris stayed up like he had said he would to keep an eye on Wyatt. He did not want anything happening to his brother during the night and wanted to be awake if something did happen so that he stood a chance in stopping it.

* * *

Making his way into the kitchen, he could not help but look at the Grandfather clock on the way in. Almost three in the morning. P3 would be closing soon, Melinda and Dean would be on their way back home. Not that it would be any different for Chris, he would still probably stay up and if he really would go to sleep, it would be on the floor of the room his brother now occupied – their parent's old room – so he could keep an eye out ready for anything.

Making himself some tea, Chris never heard the sound of the kitchen door swinging open and jumped as he saw the figure in the room.

"Jesus, Sam!" he exclaimed, "Twice in one day!"

"Technically not, it's the next day now," Sam pointed out, folding his arms, "I figured you'd be down here."

"Why aren't you asleep?" Chris questioned his friend as he now made two cups of tea while Sam sat at the breakfast table.

"Couldn't sleep," Sam shook his head, "I'm never going to think of dreams again," the two shared a laugh, thinking about it, "Anyway, I wanted to make sure you weren't going crazy."

Chris looked into Sam's chocolate eyes as he sat at the table, and shook his head, "Can't go crazy, I think I already am with growing up in my family," the Halliwell stated, "But what about you? Are you sure you're ok? You look like you've had a nightmare."

Sam's eyes grew wide as Chris spoke, did he really look that bad? Had the nightmare he had just had about Jessica really taken that much out of him that he could not even cover the fact of the nightmare up from his friend.

"Have you had a nightmare?"

"It's just a reoccurring dream, that's all," Sam finally admitted, "The vision I had of Jess."

That was when Chris understood and all he could say was 'oh', not because he was disinterested, but because he did not know what else to say. However he found that he did not have to say anything as Sam grabbed his head, lucky that he was already sat down otherwise he would have fallen to the ground.

Chris got closer to Sam, holding onto his arms as his friend clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tight in pain. He had no idea what was going on or what was causing it, but Sam knew exactly what is was from the start.

As flashes of the scene ran through his mind, he felt his heart rate rising from the first one. A sign. A blue and pink sign with two letters. No wait, a letter and a number and as it became clear he knew what it was. P3.

Letting the vision play out, Sam gulped as he opened his eyes slowly to see Chris looking at his, concern evident in his soft green eyes.

"Sam?"

"It's Mel and Dean," the Winchester explained, a faint trace of the headache still in his head that his visions always gave him, "They're in trouble at the club."

Chris instantly shot up and ran out of the room to search the table for the car keys that his sister had just been searching for hours earlier until he remembered that he had used the car last and never put the car keys back, instead they were in his pocket of the jacket he had been wearing.

Grabbing the keys, he ran back into the kitchen, to see Sam rubbing his temples.

"I'm gonna go to the club, hopefully it isn't too late."

"I'm coming with you."

Chris was not going to argue, after all Dean was Sam's brother, there was nothing Chris could argue with. With a nod of the head, they both began to make their way out of the house, until Chris remembered something else. He did not need the car anymore, he had his powers back. Closing the manor door, he looked at Sam, who looked back at him confused, and put the keys back on the side.

"I apologise now if we crash land, it's been a while since I've done this." And with that, Chris put his hand on his friend's shoulder and they were engulfed in millions of tiny blue and white lights. They were gone, heading towards the nightclub to save their siblings.

so what do you think? I hope you like it...please review to let me know.


	11. Saving a Sibling

**Another story with an update. Actually, this had been written for a while, I just completely forgot about it, when I came to start writing another chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 11: Saving a Sibling

Dean looked at the blonde that stood behind the bar, with a smile on his face as he watched her work. Taking a sip from his beer, he could not help but notice the strap to her top slide down her arm, showing the top of her black lacy bra.

The club was coming to a close, well, technically was close. The AC/DC Tribute support band, which he had found out the female Halliwell had booked, had gone home along with all the customers. All that was left was he and the aforementioned Halliwell and Steve the bouncer.

"Steve, why don't you go home?" Melinda looked up at the bald man, with a smile across her face, "Don't worry, I'll be ok to finish locking up. It'll only take me 10 minutes."

"If you're sure, Mel."

"Definitely," the 19-year-old nodded her head, "Go home to your wife, it's not like I'm here on my own anyway."

With a nod of the head, the bouncer was gone, leaving Dean and Melinda.

"Maybe it'll take me a little longer than 10 minutes," Melinda seemed to sigh to herself, so Dean stood up from the chair and made his way to the other side of the bar, his bottle of beer still in his hand as he got close behind her, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing why it will take you longer than 10 minutes," the Winchester shrugged his shoulders as he drained his bottle and put it on the bar top, "Unless you don't want me to try and help."

His arm brushed against the girl's, causing her to sigh slightly. She looked up at him before shaking her head.

"Not much you'll be able to help with," she explained, kicking herself that she was contemplating giving into the hunter. She knew what he wanted and knew his reasons for giving her a lift but she was not going to let him have it. He may have been sexy, good looking and hot but she was not that kind of girl, "Do you want another beer while I sort this out?"

Before he could answer, the sound of rippling could be heard in the club. A sound that Melinda knew all too well, causing her to look up to see a group of demons on the customer side of the bar. Instantly, the witch and the hunter got ready to fight, but were caught off guard as a fireball came towards their heads. The two ducked in time, giving Melinda a chance to think about what they should do. She could call for Chris for some help but he would probably be asleep right now and may not have had complete control of his powers yet. She could call on her cousins, but similar to Chris, they would be asleep by now, she doubted whether they would hear her. Looking at Dean, there was one thing she could do.

"There's some potions in the back room," she explained to them, "Get them or stay down."

"What are you going to do?" the Winchester asked, but Melinda ran around the bar and used her powers to electrocute the demons, "Damn it." Dean said to himself as he made his way to the backroom of the club, hoping to keep away from any of the demonic weapons flying through the air.

The Halliwell had briefly explained where potions were kept on the way, since there was a chance that there would be a demon attack, so he knew to get to the desk. Sure enough, there were a handful of potions. He did not know what they did, but they must do some damage. He made his way back to the main part of the club, just in time to see a demon throw what looked like a ball of energy at the blonde witch, connecting with her stomach, causing her to stumble backwards from the momentum. She seemed like she was about to retaliate with something, but another blue ball of energy shot through the air, connecting with her shoulder, this time causing her to curse in pain.

Dean was about to throw a potion at the demon that was responsible for the two energy balls until he felt a blade to his neck and a warm breath in his ear.

"Even think about it and you're dead." The voice was male, but Dean did not recognise it, but he knew it had to be a demon.

"Already thought about it." Dean wittily said, a cocky smirk appearing on his lips just as blue and white lights appeared in the room. Dean instantly recognised them as orbs, but wondered who it could be, sure that it was Wyatt who orbed. Could someone else in the Halliwell family orb?

His question was answered as the lights turned into Chris and Sam, both of them wobbling slightly.

"Sammy?"

Nobody answered him, instead Chris surveyed the situation before thinking on his feet.

"Demons standing in my sight,

I vanquish you now with all my might.

So you can no longer cause any pain,

I send you to the Astral Plane."

The brunette Halliwell could not be sure that the demons could be vanquished simply, he remembered the Noxon Demons who could not be vanquished by anything, so to be on the safe side he sent them to the Astral Plane.

"Chris, what the hell?" Melinda simply looked at her brother as all the demons in the room went up in flames, including the one that was holding the athame to Dean's neck, "How did you know?"

"Sam had a vision," Chris quickly explained before moving to his sister's side, checking her wounds, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." She sighed, knowing that this brother could not heal her. He did not have the power to heal before he bound his powers, he would not have that power now.

Sam moved over to his brother, frowning slightly.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean nodded his head, the same cocky smile on his lips, "You don't need to worry about me." Patting his brother on the shoulder as a thank you, the Winchester made his way over to Melinda, also inspecting her injuries.

"I'm fine!" Melinda sighed, trying to throw her arms up, but her right arm was in too much pain from the burn on her shoulder and her stomach did not like being stretched out either. Grimacing in pain, she frowned, she hated being proven wrong.

* * *

"Argh!" Melinda clenched her eyes shut as she felt the stinging sensation from the antiseptic liquid on the white cloth which was pressed on her shoulder. When she opened them, she glared at Dean Winchester, "I hate you."

"Thanks," Dean laughed at her, he had decided to try and patch her up until someone was awake to heal her. That was a whole new thing to the Winchesters, they were not used to having someone around that could heal them, make their pain go away. It would have come in handy on a few hunts, "I'm trying to be gentle."

"Obviously not hard enough," she groaned as he removed the cloth and then put some padding over the wound and taping it to her shoulder. He had started to regret offering to administer the first aid on the girl when he realised it meant that her top would be off, so he could bandage the wound on her stomach and then the strap to her bra would be down her arm, giving him chance to really look her over, "Dean, eyes." She said aloud and in pain, as the Winchester realised he had let his eyes wonder again. He could not help it though. One thing about this girl was that she was going to be a challenge for him.

He looked into her green eyes with a puppy dog expression.

"Sorry."

"It won't work on me, Dean," she explained, "Just hurry up and patch me up, will you?"

As Sam and Chris walked into the room, sniggering could be heard from the taller of the two, causing Dean to turn and glare at his baby brother.

"Shut your cakehole," Dean frowned, turning back to finish taping the bandage to Melinda's shoulder so she could sit up and put her top back on, although it was slower than she wished it to be knowing that Dean was looking at her, "Anyway, so how did you know that we needed help?"

"I told you, I saw it," Sam explained while Chris handed some water to his sister once she was finished redressing. The blonde haired Winchester looked at his brother, with a slight frown crossing his features, "I suppose I should explain. I've been having them for a few months. They started off just as headaches and nightmares, but the nightmares got more and more vivid…"

Dean had no idea what to say to his brother, it was definitely not something that he was expecting, although it was nothing too out of the ordinary for the Winchesters.

"Sam, people have weird dreams…"

"Wyatt got a premonition of my vision," Sam pointed out to his brother, "Where Jess was dying."

Frowning, Dean looked to his brother's housemate, who was looking at them.

"He's right," Chris nodded his head, "When they went off to help Jessica, Wyatt mentioned Sam had the power of premonition."

Letting his vision return to his baby brother, Dean finally nodded, "And you had a vision of me getting attack?"

"Of you and Mel dying, actually." Sam sighed. Now everybody's eyes were on him, making him feel a little self-conscious.

"Ok," Dean sighed finally getting the thought through his head, "My brother has The Shining, I think I can deal. Wait until dad finds out."

"You're not telling him," Sam shook his head, "He can't find out."

"Why not?" Melinda now asked, she knew she was being nosey, but right now she did not care.

"It's ok," Dean nodded his head, looking into his brother's chocolate eyes, "I understand. We won't tell dad, at least, not yet."

an end to another chapter. Please review to tell me what you thought.


	12. Some Truth Comes Out

**I'm really sorry for the delay, I've had a been of a writer's block on the story. I know where I want to it go, just can'tseem to get it down on paper.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter and thanks for waiting for this. Hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions and make up for the delay.**

**Just a warning, I do have a few exams left, which I think is causing the writer's block, but as of the 28th May, I finished university so will be free and will have more time to really think and write. I can't see any more chapters on this story before then, so I hope you understand.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 12: Some Truth Comes Out

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked as he made way into Chris room. Chris looked up from his bed, where he was sat, and nodded his head slightly, "You sure? You don't seem it."

"I'm fine," Chris sighed, "Just thinking, that's all."

Sam raised his eyebrows, silently trying to get more information from his friend, but he could see nothing more was going to be said so Sam sat on the bed next to him.

"You know I should be asking if you're ok," Chris finally spoke up, turning on the bed so he could look at Sam, look into his hazel eyes, "Instead, you checking up on me and the only thing that's happened is my brother is in a demon induced coma."

"And your sister was nearly killed." Sam smiled slightly, looking into Chris' jade eyes. He had to swallow slightly as he saw a glint in them, something he had never seen from Jessica the whole year and a half that they were dating.

"You ok?" Chris voice now spoke, but Sam could not answer him, his breath was caught in his throat. He had only realised now just how much he liked Chris, and not in the best friend sort of way, it was more than that. A way he never expected, "Hey! Earth to Sam!"

Chris' fingers clicking in front of him brought Sam out of his trance.

"Sorry."

"Dude, you ok? You spaced out on me."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam nodded his head, but he was not fine, how did he tell his best friend that he was starting to have feelings for him. Maybe he did not, maybe he…and then, wait was his lips touching Chris'? Was he kissing Chris? He felt like it. Then the tongue pushing past his lips told him his answer. Yes he was kissing Chris and the best thing about it was that Chris was kissing him back. They only parted until air was an issue, "Wow!" Sam could only say to Chris' grin.

"Tell me about it."

Soon their lips were touching again, both of their tongues battling each other, fighting for dominance. Chris' winning as he laid Sam down on the bed, his hands fingering the hem of his T-shirt. A thought came to Sam's mind, maybe they should take things a little slower than things seemed to be going, but all that went out of the window as Chris' hands moved up and under Sam's T-shirt and the pad of this thumb glided over his nipple. Soon after that, Chris' mouth was leaving Sam's and went to his neck instead, kissing and sucking on the one spot that had Sam moaning slightly.

Sam let his thoughts go completely to the back of his mind has he pushed Chris off of him and onto the bed, so he could climb on top, pulling Chris' T-shirt off before he did.

The Winchester's lips glided down his friend's smooth, toned body, to the waistline of his jeans, where his hands were already undoing the belt and buttons. He could feel Chris' hands playing with his hair and running down the back of his neck.

"Mmm, Sam…" Chris' voice called out and then repetitively moaned his name, except the moans began to get louder and more firm. Sam looked up with a frown as Chris' face turned into Bobby's.

"Sam!"

Sam shot up, sweat dripping down his body, as he looked around the dark room.  
"Sam, will you shut up!" Bobby's voice called out from the dark, "I don't know how Dean and your dad ever put up with you talking in your sleep."

Frowning slightly, Sam laid back on the bed, realising that everything with Chris was just a dream and never happened. He actually felt disappointed, it meant he still did not know whether Chris felt the same way about him. Something that he was planning on finding out sometime soon though.

* * *

"You're telling me there is a way without going to the dreamplane?" Melinda looked at Riley the next morning, as she stood in the kitchen near the coffee machine. God, she needed coffee this morning. It had to have something to do with checking over all those books again last night after she went to bed, something she always hated doing.

"Yeah, use his power against him."

"How do we do that?" Dean piped up from the table, as he watched the two of them. He could still see that there was some hostility between them, but still could not figure out why, the blonde haired Halliwell was not very talkative about herself, but then he just thought of three words. Pot. Kettle. Black.

"Melinda knows how," the half-Manticore shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Dean in a disgusted, jealous manner before turning his attention back on Melinda, "We both know someone who can do it."

"And you expect me to ask her to help."

Dean did not miss the disgust in her voice, nor the roll of her green eyes as she spoke to the 24-year-old, with the emphasise on the 'her' making him wonder just who 'she' was.

"Ask who to help?" Chris' voice came as he made his way into the kitchen, seeing the three people. He glanced at his sister to see anger in her eyes and he knew it was going to be at Riley, although he had not found out yet what had happened between them. When he had left for college, his sister and his brother's best friend were an item. The brunette Halliwell had a feeling that the half-demon had done something, but could not be sure what, as of yet.

"Prue," Riley leaned back on the breakfast bar so he could look at the newcomer, talking about their 20-year-old cousin from Phoebe's side of the family, "She can help."

"How?" Chris asked but before Riley could say anything, Melinda cut in.

"She's not going to help," she said, looking straight at Chris, "Never at all is she helping me with anything. I don't care if she can use her telepathy to channel the demon's powers. I'm going into that dreamworld to vanquish him from there."

With that, Melinda left the room, causing Chris to stand there with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell?" the 22-year-old finally spoke, "Since when doesn't she want Prue's help?" he watched as Riley's eyes glanced around the room, mainly at both Chris and Dean, and bit on his bottom lip, nervously, "What happened?"

"The reason why me and Mel broke up." Riley finally admitted.

"What did you do?" Chris narrowed his green eyes at the half-Manticore, now realising that he had done something.

"I cheated on her with Prue," Riley gulped as the truth finally came out, even Wyatt did not know the whole truth, but there was no way he was going to lie to Chris, "That's why she hates me and Prue so much."

Chris simply shook his head before leaving the room to check on Melinda. He could deal with Riley later, right now he needed to look after his sister.

Dean looked at Riley, his eyebrows raised as he nodded slowly.

"Explains the hostility then." He sighed as the half-demon looked at him.

"Look, I know you like Melinda," Riley sighed as he looked at the Winchester, "But you hurt her and I ain't gonna let you off easy, especially after what I did to her."

The blonde haired 26-year-old could not help but laugh slightly at Melinda's ex-boyfriend's threats. The guy had cheated on her with some girl, a girl that obviously the family knew although he did not know how, and now he was being protective of her. He could not help but see the funny side of it.

"Can you tell her to think about it?" Riley asked before shimmering out of the kitchen, leaving Dean alone to think, just as Bobby and Ellen made their way into the kitchen.

"I really thought Jo was bad as a teenager, but I don't think she ever slammed a door that much that it felt like the whole place was shaking." Ellen mentioned as they sat down, Bobby letting out a chuckle.

"Huh?" Dean simply asked, looking at the two of them.

"Mel," Bobby filled in a few of the blanks, "Slammed her door so hard that…"

"She blew it up." Sam interrupted the conversation as he walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee, soon to face with three confused faces, "I just spoke to Chris. Apparently their powers are connected to their emotions and Mel's anger caused her door to blow up. I guess it's not the first time that that's happened."

Dean's eyebrows stay raised, if she could blow up a door just from her anger, what else would she blow up?

"So, Sam," Ellen smirked as she looked at the brunette Winchester, "Bobby tells me you were talking in your sleep last night. Anyway interesting?"

"Ok," Sam sighed and looked at the aging hunter, had he said Chris' name out loud? Was this the reason for the amused looks from both Ellen and Bobby? He had to find out, "What did I say?"

* * *

"I never told Wyatt the truth," Melinda looked at Chris, who stood near the blown up door, as she went through the books she was looking at last night, searching for the one that she needed, "Neither of us did. Wyatt just thinks we had some bust up."

"And why you're not talking to Prue?" Chris now questioned.

"Another bust up." The younger Halliwell shrugged her shoulders.

"She's our cousin, Mel, Wyatt cannot think that it was just some bust up," Chris argued with his baby sister, "He must suspect something at least."  
"I don't know," Melinda shrugged her shoulders, "And to be honest, I don't care. They only reason I didn't tell Wyatt the truth was because he and Riley are best friends. They've had each other's backs for years…"

"You didn't think he'd believe you?"

"No, I knew Riley wouldn't lie to him when the truth came out," she shook her head, "I just did want them to fall out because of it, you know what Wyatt's like."

"He'd take your side in an instant," Chris nodded his head, "Make sure that Riley would pay for what he did. Friend or no friend."

"Exactly," Melinda nodded, "He may have hurt me, but I'm not a complete bitch, it didn't mean Wyatt had to lose his best friend out of it. But I can't work it Prue, ok?"

There was no way he could argue with that. He had not been around for three years, it was too long for him to comment on something that had happened in the family, he was just lucky they had not completely cut him out of everything.

His thoughts were interrupted as the light fitting on the ceiling blew up, causing him to jump slightly. His focus went straight to Melinda, who was still searching through the books on her desk.

"You know, you really need to calm down," Chris said to her, thoughts of his mother coming back to him. The two Halliwell women shared the same bad habit when it came to losing control of their powers. Anger always equalled objects going boom! Something he had just had a slight joke about while talking to Sam, "What are you looking for?"

"One of the books I was reading last night," Melinda sighed, "It had a load of information about the dreamplane. A load of stuff we skipped over before we were attacked the other day."

The brunette Halliwell could not help but frown slightly, hearing that there was more information about the dreamplane. Surely that could not be a good thing. Surely it would be better to use the information Riley had found out and call on Prue, just put differences aside for just one day.

* * *

**Ok, I wasn't really planning on leaving the chapter here but like I said, writer's block.**

**Anyway, please leave me a little review to tell me what you thought of this. Also, if you have anything that you want to see in the story (except a bit more of Chris and Sam - I am getting there) then let me know.**


	13. The Ex

**Hey gys, thank you again to those who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Just to warn you, it's going to take a little more longer before Sam and Chris actually get together properly, rather than in a dream, but that was just something to keep you guys happy.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 13: The Ex

"So who was the lucky girl?" Dean asked with a smirk at his baby brother as he sat in the kitchen, still with Ellen, Bobby and his aforementioned baby brother. Sam rolled his eyes but deep down he was thankful that he had not mentioned Chris' name during his sleep. Having Bobby know that he was having "one of those dreams" as the aging hunter had put it was disturbing enough, but for them to know that there was no girl and that it was a guy, more importantly that that guy was Chris was going to be hard to explain and really something he did not want to even think about explaining."

"What lucky girl?" a female voice called out as the sound of the kitchen door could be heard swinging. Dean instantly lifted his head towards the door and his smirk fell as his eyes met the hazel eyes of Jo Harvelle.

"Someone in Sammy's dream," Dean shrugged his shoulders, swallowing fairly hard as he watched her, "We're trying to find out who she was."

"Dean…" Sam groaned slightly, "Shouldn't we be finding a way to save dad and Wyatt rather than finding out who was in my dream last night?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother's defensiveness over the dream. He knew the look in his brother's eyes, he had had the same look when he was 14 and had his first wet dream about a girl that he knew at one of the schools he was in. A girl that was a few years older than him and Dean had said earlier that day that she was hot. The dream was not the problem at the time, 14-year-old Sammy was embarrassed, but this time it did not seem to be about having the dream, it seemed to be more about who was in the dream, which made Dean think slightly. Who would Sammy be getting defensive about and then he laughed slightly.

"It's not Mel, is it?" he asked, "Because, you know she'd never go for you, I'm more her type."

"Yeah right," Sam scoffed with a smile at his brother, "She can't stand you. And no it wasn't her."

"What do you mean, she can't stand me?" Dean mocked offense, knowing the joke in his brother's voice over the 19-year-old Halliwell, "She let me take her to work the other night, didn't she?"

"She did that for the car, Dean," Sam pointed out to the blonde Winchester, "Not you."

"Ok boys, why don't you stop it there before this escalates into something we can't control." Ellen suggested, not sensing that the two brothers were joking, after all the looks on their faces told her that they were really fighting over the younger Halliwell girl and by the look on her daughter's face, she was thinking the same thing too. She knew there was something between Dean and Jo and if her instincts were right, Dean had called it off and was guilty about it every time he saw Jo, but the female hunter could not be certain after all, neither of them had ever said anything.

"Relax, Ellen," Dean smirked at the auburn haired female, "We're just having a laugh." Although, even though he had cleared that, their conversation about Melinda Halliwell stopped, with Dean still wondering about his baby brother.

"Chris, I said no, ok!" Melinda's voice came from the dining area, causing everybody to look at each other, "Hell would freeze over before I work with her, whether Wyatt's life depends on it or not. If you want to work with her, then fine, but I'm not working with a two-faced, backstabbing bitch who was supposed to be my best friend let alone my cousin!"

Suddenly, what Riley had told Dean came back to him and he realised what the argument was about and just who this Prue was. She was their cousin. His eyebrows raised as his head made the connection and then he let out a small laugh.

"Damn."

"What?" Bobby turned to the older Winchester, a frown on his face.

"Erm, nothing," Dean shook his head and stood up from the chair, "Absolutely nothing."

Making his way out of the kitchen, to see if he could lend a hand or break up the heated discussion, Dean left the rest of the hunters to wonder what was going on.

"Mel, Wyatt's life could depend on this," Chris' voice was lower than his sisters, but Dean could still sense the heat in it, "Your life could depend on this. Are you really going to go into the dreamplane when there could be an easier way to deal with this?"

"If the alternative means working with that slut, then yes," Melinda narrowed her eyes and then stopped talking as she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Glancing across the dining table to the kitchen door, she saw Dean stood there, watching them both. Sighing, she looked down at the books that she had brought down from her room and then back at him, "Do you still want to come or are you gonna go with my brother's plan."

Not really wanting to get into the fight, Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times while looking between them, before deciding on what the right answer would be.

"You can't go alone," the Winchester shook his head, "It could be too dangerous. So, yeah, I'm still coming."

"Fine," Melinda nodded, slightly happy that he had decided that he would come along, although she was not going to show it. If she was honest, she was starting to really like the guy, but that was only if she was honest, right now she was not in the mood to be honest, "But I'm going in today. God knows how long your dad has left."

Saying that, made Melinda wince slightly at how harsh she sounded, but it was the truth. He had been in the coma longer than most of the victims now, so he was definitely fighting, but it still looked bad.

Dean nodded his head as he heard the girl's comment about his father. To be honest he had been thinking the same thing, just dared not to say it outloud.

"Mel, you don't know what you're walking into it," Chris tried to reason with his sister, he had had enough of trying to see her point of view when it could mean hers and Wyatt's lives, "It could be a trap. Wyatt said there was no magic."

"Which means it's going to be worse for him," the 19-year-old explained, "I'm not going to try and work with Prue, I know it won't happen. Not after what she did. This is the best option, I mean, we don't even know if Riley's information was right."

"Riley still has Wyatt's best interests at heart."

Melinda scoffed as she shook her head and closed her eyes, tired of arguing with her brother about this. What was the point? He was not there, he did not understand. Mind you, nobody understood, nobody knew, except Riley and Prue themselves.

"I'm going to do this," she sighed, defeated, and made her way to the stares, "You coming, Dean? I want to get in and out as soon as possible."

Nodding his head, Dean glanced at Chris before following the blonde haired Halliwell up the stairs, presumably to the attic.

Chris sighed and once he was left on his own, glancing down at the books that were still on the table. Melinda had brought these down to look at them again, but had not even bothered. Instead, she was going in without really knowing all the information. The brunette Halliwell could not help but feel worried about her, however he was more worried about his older brother right now.

"Hey, you ok?"

A voice startled him from the kitchen door, causing Chris to look up. Thankfully, he was met by Sam Winchester, causing Chris to nod his head, slowly.

"You sure?" Sam now asked, moving closer to Chris, silently wanting to touch him. However, he had no idea how Chris really felt but after that dream last night where everything felt real, he almost felt like Chris would be ok with it, "You don't seem it."

Chris swallowed slightly as Sam moved towards him but he pushed his thoughts back, now was not the time to be thinking about kissing Sam. Sam had just lost his girlfriend and they were both in the middle of trying to vanquish the demon that had attacked their families. Plus, he still did not know if Sam had felt the same way about him, probably not was the case.

"I'm fine," Chris nodded his head, "Just worried about Mel that's all. She and Dean are in the attic. They're gonna go into the dreamworld."

"Even though there's another way to defeat the demon?" Sam asked with a slightly frown on his face, although he was not completely surprised that Dean was going to do this. He knew Dean would rather fight the demon than have someone else do it.

"It's not definite," Chris sighed, having to agree with his sister on this one, "Riley might not have all the facts, but I'm still gonna call Prue and get her to help us out."

Just then, shimmers filled the air, making Chris think that his brother's best friend was back. Sighing, he looked where the ripples were forming, to be surprised when they were not Riley, but of a woman, a woman he knew all too well.

"Bianca!" He raised his eyebrows at the brunette woman, who looked equally as shocked although Chris could not be sure whether that was at him or at Sam.

"Chris…" she seemed to wince, "Have I…Damn, please tell me…"

"He knows about magic," Chris nodded his head, answering the Phoenix's question before she had to answer it, like its already be stated, he knew her all too well, "What are you doing here?"

Sam felt a pang of jealousy as he watched the two interact. It was almost like there used to be some chemistry between them, like that chemistry was still there.

"I saw Riley in the Underworld," the woman explained, with a shrug of the shoulders, just as the other three hunters came in from the kitchen, "I erm…hi…"

"Bee," Chris got her attention back to him and sighed, remembering how easily she could be distracted when she knew she did not have to keep her guard up, "C'mon, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Riley, Underworld," she nodded and looked at Chris again, "Wondered what Wyatt was up to, he doesn't usually send his best friend on undercover missions unless he really needs to."

"Yeah, he usually sends you," Chris said, with slight distaste in his voice, "Well, we've got a demonic problem, as usual in this family."

"So why are you back?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes slightly, "You left."

"Wyatt's been attacked by the demon."

Instantly, Bianca's eyes went wide and she swallowed.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to put him in a coma," Chris explained, "Demon called Rack. Know much about him?"

"Rack?" Bianca clarified her name and straight away Sam saw a hint of realisation in her hazel eyes, "That's not good. Rack is…no-one's been able to stop him, not even demons, Chris. If Wyatt's…" Sam watched as Bianca seemed to trail off from what she was going to say, as if it was going to hurt her too much to say it, "Ok, how long?"

"Does it matter?"

"A little, yeah," Bianca nodded, "The longer he has hold of his victims, the harder it is to pull them out."

"What do you mean, pull them out?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl. He still had no idea who she was, how she knew Chris or what she was, but she knew something and he wanted to know that most of all.

"Out of their own heads," Bianca explained, looking between Chris and the man next to him, "It is possible though."

"Without vanquishing him?" Chris asked and sighed with relief when he saw her nod, "How?"

"I'll need to go home, there's a spell in my mom's Grimoire," she explained and then saw a look of confusion coming from the brunette Halliwell, "Phoenix's don't like him either, Chris. He goes after Witches and Demons alike. I'll bring the Book here."

As Bianca was about to shimmer out, Chris asked her something he needed to find out.

"Why are you helping us? I thought you deserted Wyatt before I did."

The Phoenix looked at Chris and shrugged slightly, "At least you're admitting to deserting them now. I actually stuck around and I owe Wyatt and Mel," she explained, "It's the least I can do."

Once she was gone, Sam finally let out the breath that he did not even realise he was holding.

"So, who was that?"

"An old friend," Chris sighed, causing Sam to wonder more about the history between them, with an old flame around it was going to be hard for Sam to get Chris to think about him in the way he wanted, "Don't worry, she is on our side."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Jo asked, she too saw what Sam could see, the tension between them. Hearing that, Chris let out a laugh and shook his head.

"No," he laughed at the thought of it and then clarified, "Ex-Sister-in-Law."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the attic, Melinda and Dean were ready to go into the dreamworld. Hopefully, this time the demon would not attack before they had a chance to say the spell.

Surrounding the two of them with crystals, Melinda made sure she could see the spell and sighed.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked her, seeing a hint of worry in her green eyes.

"It beats the alternative." Melinda shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Riley told me what happened," the Winchester explained, causing the 19-year-old to look at him with a slight frown, "About him and Prue. Didn't realise she was your cousin though."

"Yeah," Melinda nodded with a slight laugh, trying not to feel stupid, "Are you gonna tell me to get over it and work with her?"

"Hell no," Dean shook his head, "Any cousin, if I had any, that did that to me would be long gone. Let's do this."

Nodding her head with a smile and a laugh, she took the blonde Winchester's hand in hers and spoke the spell to take them both to the dreamworld.

"Did it work?" Dean asked, as he found himself stood in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, Melinda next to him, still holding onto her hand.

Suddenly he found himself being pulled down to the floor, behind the old red couch that he had learnt was Aunt Pearl's, whoever she was.

"What are you two doing here?" a familiar voice called out in a harsh whisper, just as something crashed with the attic wall, above them, roughly where Dean's head would have been, "I said don't come in."

"We weren't gonna leave you here to fight alone, Wyatt," Melinda now argued with her brother, as Dean realised that it was the older Halliwell that was there with them, so it had worked, "What's going on?"

"Take a look."

Melinda looked at her brother questioningly before he peered over the couch to see a demon attack on her past version of herself, Wyatt and their cousin Henry Jnr.

"Oh God!" she sat back down on the floor, hoping that Dean had not seen the 16-year-old version of her in her black suit that she had worn for her parent's funeral, "This was when…"

"Yeah, I know," Wyatt nodded his head and closed his eyes, "The demon's been using memories, I guess to get my guard down. He used the one of when mom and dad were killed," the Twice Blessed stopped as he saw a flash of sadness at their parents' memories in her pretty green eyes and then carried on, "Now, I guess he's using when I nearly got you killed."

"You didn't nearly get me killed, Wyatt," Melinda shook her head, "I nearly got myself killed."

Hearing the conversation, Dean could not help but look up at what was going on from the so called memory. Three people, two of which he recognised as Wyatt and Melinda, were fighting against six or seven demons. All of them were dressed in black, the Halliwells and the demons, and he figured that it must have been the time around the funeral of their parents. Suddenly, he saw a ball of fire leaving from one of the demon's hands and aiming straight at Wyatt. He half expected the older Halliwell to orb out or something, but instead he saw the fireball be re-directed from what he could guess was telekinesis although he could not be 100 certain, the only problem was it was being re-directed at Melinda, who seemed to be that millisecond too slow to see it and it hit her in the chest.

"Mel!" The memory version of Wyatt called out, but did not have to move to her, as the other male ran towards her fallen body and a golden glow emitted from his hands.

"Take care of them, Wyatt," the young, brown-haired man called out, who looked to be about the memory Melinda's age, "I've got Mel."

And then he saw something he never expected. The Twice Blessed simply looked at all the demons and pushed his hands out in front of him, sending what seemed to be a wave of force from his hands out at the demons, disintegrating them all into piles of ash, taking part of the attic with them too.

Dean's eyebrows raised as he slumped back down behind the couch.

"What was that?"

"What?" Wyatt looked at the Winchester.

"What you did?"

Before Wyatt had a chance to explain about his most powerful power, the demon shimmered in, an athame in his hand. The usually smirk he held turned into shock as he saw Melinda and Dean with the Twice Blessed.

"What are you two doing here?"

"To defeat you." Melinda answered and swung her leg around, tripping Rack up and caused him to fly onto his back. As soon as she was down, she took the athame that he still held in his hands and stabbed him in his chest, waiting to see him go up in flames.

To her surprised, nothing happened, causing her to fall back, into her eldest brother, while Rack just laughed, pulling the athame from his chest.

"It'll take more than that to vanquish me," Rack smirked as he sat up, "But while you're here trying to figure it out, why don't we have a little fun."

The two witches and the hunter could only watch as Rack shimmered out of the attic and the scenery around them changed to that of Wyatt and Melinda's Aunt Phoebe's house.

The eldest Halliwell frowned as he looked around the upstairs corridor of the building, seeing all the photos around, they were fairly recent, some of them only a year old or so.

"What are we doing here?"

Melinda looked around and realised just what was going on, something that she had not wanted Wyatt to find out, especially not like this.

"Oh no!"

**So, you know the drill now. Press the 'Go' Button at the bottom and leave a review to tell me what you thought**


	14. Truth

**Hey. I know, I haven't had a chance to reply to everybody's reviews and I'm really sorry there. I'm having problems with my internet (I'm hoping it holds up right now to do this) so have been doing as little as possible with it.**

**Anyway, I have to get this chapter up, can't keep leaving ages to update without an excuse, can I? So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know most of you don't liek Bianca, and aren't liknig teh idea of her being Wyatt's ex-wife, but there are reasons for adding her to the story, as you'll see in later chapters.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 14: Truth

"Right, so there's a spell to pull him from the dreamplane," Bianca explained as she walked over to the brunette Halliwell, placing the Grimoire on the table, opened at the page. Chris was about to place his hand on it, but the Latina Phoenix stopped him, "I wouldn't if I were you. You can't touch it for the same reason I can't touch your Book of Shadows."

"You still can't touch that?" Chris commented, looking into Bianca's hazel eyes.

"Guess it still sees me as a threat," Bianca simply shrugged her shoulders, "I can touch the Grimoire, can't I?"

"Grimoire?" Sam finally spoke up, from where he sat at the dining table, close to his best friend. Even though he had found out that Bianca was Wyatt's ex-wife, he could not help but feel some jealousy. She knew things about Chris that he had still to find out, and he was still sure that there was something between them and one more thing, "You know, the Witches that I've come across have had Grimoires."

"It's an evil version of the Book of Shadows," Chris explained to his friend, "Good can't touch it."

"But evil can," Bobby nodded his head, he had heard something about it, but had never come across one in person. Mind you, he made it a habit of staying away from Witches. They were the one thing that he hated with a passion, something he and John had in common and that had been passed down to Dean and, in some ways, Sam. When he saw the Halliwell nod his head, Bobby folded his arms now wondering how much he could trust this 22-year-old, "And if she can, that would mean, she's evil."

"That's the basics," Bianca shrugged her shoulders, "But I'll tell you now, if I really were evil, Chris wouldn't work with me," she glanced to Chris with a smirk, before turning back to the hunter, "It took him a while to trust me."

Chris sighed and sat at the table, leaning back in the chair, so he was not tempted to try and touch the Grimoire. He had seen Wyatt once touch it and it sent him flying across the room, he was glad that Bianca had stopped him before he just made the same mistake.

"Right, what else have you got…"

"Just out of curiosity," Sam interrupted the conversation, leaning forward onto his forearms that rested on the table in front of him and glared at Bianca, "What is a Phoenix? I've never come across one."

"I've never come across a hunter," Bianca shrugged her shoulders, resting her hands on the dining table and leant on them, now glaring at the 22-year-old Winchester, "You don't see me asking what you are."

"Bianca." Chris looked at his brother's ex-wife, a warning tone in his voice. This was what he could never stand about her, and guessed what started the rift between her and Wyatt, she was too cocky for her own good. What was really confidence, came off as arrogance, something he really did hate.

"Ok, I'm a Witch, or sorts," the Phoenix rolled her hazel eyes, "A bounty hunter. I just go after any bounty that I'm offered."

"Doesn't tell me what a Phoenix is," Sam told her, "Just what you are."

"Our ancestors were burnt at the stake in the Witch Trials," Bianca sighed, now folding her arms, widening her stance, "We came from their ashes, this," she held up her left wrist to show him the birthmark that was there, "Signifies that. Like I said, we're assassins, bounty hunters. A little more neutral and definitely not a demon," she hated being referred to as a demon, "But we do have demonic powers. So, anything else you want to know."

Sam glanced away from the woman and looked to Chris, who had a slight smirk on his face, with his green eyes closed. The Winchester frowned before looking back at Bianca.

"No, that'll do for now."

"So, can we get on with this then," Bianca sighed and went back to the Grimoire, "If something happens to Wyatt…"

"Like you care." Chris sighed, mumbling to himself, but he knew Bianca would hear him. The brunette Phoenix ignored the Halliwell's comment and went on to what was in the evil Book of Shadows.

"There's the spell to pull a victim from the dreamplane."

"Does it work?" Bobby asked, realising that nobody was going to say anything.

"Yeah, it's been tried," Bianca looked up at him, "But it depends on how long they've been in the dreamplane to how hard it is to pull them out. The longer it is the worse the repercussions are."

"Repercussions like what?" Sam asked, sensing Chris' eyes on him. He knew that Chris would realise he was thinking about his father, but did he not have a reason to think about him, since John had been in the dreamland longer than Wyatt had.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen it," Bianca shrugged, keeping her face neutral rather than show her instant dislike to the taller brunette, "But from what I've heard they can struggle to get through the ordeal that they've been through in their heads. Rack is a dangerous demon and uses his victims' memories to hurt them…"

"Yeah, we know that." Chris sighed, his eyes not once leaving Sam. They had to concentrate on John first and Chris knew it, but if he was honest, he was worried about the repercussions.

"Your dad won't let his memories affect him, Sam," Bobby spoke up, almost reading what the younger hunter and the witch were thinking, "He's a fighter."

Sam simply just nodded his head, wondering whether he really believed what Bobby had just said.

"Your dad?"

"He was a victim before Wyatt," Chris sighed, realising that Sam was not going to say anything, "He's been in a coma in the hospital for a few days now," Chris then turned to Sam, "We'll go and try it now, if you want."

"Try what, boys?" Ellen's voice came from the stairs. She had been up to the attic along with her daughter to check on the other Winchester and Halliwell, knowing that they were planning on going into the dreamplane, of course she had left Jo up there to keep an eye on the two of them, telling her to call if the demon showed up again.

"A spell," Sam sighed to the female hunter, still unsure whether it was the right idea, "How's Dean?"

"He's ok, sweetie," Ellen nodded her head, "Jo's keeping an eye on both of them. So, what's this spell?" Ellen had not felt comfortable with the newcomer, although could not place her finger on why, but maybe Bianca did have something that they could use.

"It's to pull dad and Wyatt out of the dreamplane." Sam sighed, watching for her expression. He had not known Ellen before this, but he could see straight away why his brother trusted her.

"Well, let's get to it," Ellen clasped her hands together, but nobody moved causing her to look around the room, "Ok, what else is there?"

"There could be repercussions to what happened to it," Bobby explained to Ellen, "It all depends on whether he's been in the dreamplane for too long."

"Well, the longer you stand around and wonder, the longer he'll be stuck there."

Realising that Ellen was right, Chris stood up and pulled a pad of paper and a pen from the cupboard that sat at the end of the dining area.

"Chris?" Sam called out his friend's name, hoping that it would portray what he was really asking.

Once Chris had what he needed, he held them up in answer to his best friend's unanswered question and looked back at the Grimoire and scribbled down the spell.

"Let's get to your dad." He simply said, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder and orbing the two of them out of the room, without a word from anyone else.

Bianca simply sighed and shook her head, but then looked at the two hunters who seemed to be staring at her.

"What?"

"You better not be getting Sam's hopes up." Ellen simply warned the Phoenix.

* * *

Wyatt looked around the scene that he was still in, he did not recognise any of this. It was very unlikely that he would be in his Aunt Phoebe's house. When ever he needed his eldest aunt, he would go to her office.

"Oh no!"

Hearing his sister's voice, caused him to look her way, to see realisation in her green eyes.

"What?"

"Wyatt, we need to go…somewhere," Melinda started to push her brother out of the corridor, not wanting him to see what was about to happen. Wyatt never found this out and she had planned on it staying quiet, "You can't…you don't…"

"Mel, what is it?" Wyatt managed to ask, just as he saw a double of his sister walk past the three of them and knock on one of the room doors. Wyatt knew straight away that it was his eldest cousin's room, Prue, which was not surprising considering she and his sister had been best friends. Then he frowned slightly, they were friends up until about a year ago, and the double of Melinda seemed to be about a year younger than she was now. The only reason he knew that was because Melinda had dyed her hair brown for a while around this time.

"Wyatt, can we just get away from this," Melinda tried pushing her brother again, and looked towards Dean for help, "A little help here."

Of course, Dean had realised what the problem was once he heard the 19-year-old comment of 'oh no'. He may have not known her for long, but he had learnt enough this morning to know where the demon would have taken her 'for a little fun'. Once he heard her ask for help, he started to try and convince Wyatt to leave the corridor, using the excuse that this was what the demon wanted, but he noticed that the 24-year-old Halliwell was far too stubborn, a common Winchester trait, Dean noted, and would not leave.

"What the hell!"

Wyatt's head went straight to the brunette version of his sister, who had now opened the bedroom door, making Wyatt realise that he had missed something in the process of his sister and the Winchester trying to convince him to leave the corridor. What bothered him most was that Dean seemed to know something. What had happened while he was stuck in his memories and how much time had passed for Dean to know something from Melinda's past?

"Mel!"

Again, Wyatt was snapped from his thoughts as he heard a commotion coming from the bedroom but soon it was out in the corridor. The brunette Melinda walked out of the bedroom, down the corridor, which would not shock Wyatt that much since he knew his sister's temper but he soon found him shocked.

Riley ran out of the room, dressed in just his boxers, running after Melinda. As the half-Manticore grabbed his sister's arm, Melinda swung around and punched him in the cheek.

"Don't even think about touching me," she shouted at him, "I don't wanna see you ever again. You're a lying, cheating, bastard and if it wasn't for you being Wyatt's best friend, trust me I'd blow your ass to the Wasteland."

"Mel, I'm sorry, ok…" Riley started to apologise but soon the light fixture above them, blew up. Wyatt could not help but jump, he always did when Melinda accidently blew something up, it was the same when his mother did the same thing, but his jumpiness soon changed to shock once again as Prue walked out of the bedroom, he black hair all over the place and her clothes looked like they had been pulled on quickly.

"Mel…"

"Don't say anything Prue, you're supposed to be my best friend and instead you're fucking my boyfriend!" she shouted at her cousin and then looked between them, "I'm not so surprised with him, he's a demon, he has a lack of morals, but you…" It seemed like the 18-year-old version of the younger Halliwell could not get anymore words out and instead settled for blowing up a vase that sat on a cabinet near them, causing the memory version of Prue and Riley to jump slightly. The brunette Melinda simply walked away from her boyfriend and cousin and past the group that were not part of the memory with tears in her green eyes.

"Mel…" Prue called out again, tears now in her brown eyes as she obviously realised the mistake she had made.

"Leave her," Riley stopped her, "She needs time…"

As the memory faded, the Twice Blessed finally looked at his blonde haired sister, shocked and slightly angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally managed to ask, but could see the tears forming in his sister's eyes and decided against pushing the matter, he could talk to her later about it, when Dean Winchester was not around, "Well, I guess that explains yours and Prue's falling out."

Before anyone else could say anything on the subject, the room changed it's view to outside. It was just a normal street, or so the three of them thought, that was until they saw a 1966 Chevrolet Nova driving towards them at a high speed.

Suddenly Wyatt and Melinda both realised what it was and pulled Dean away from the edge of the sidewalk, onto the top of a grassy bench out of the way.

"What the…?" Dean was about to finish his question when he saw the Nova clip the curb, flying up into the air, sideways, landing on the driver's side of the car. All Dean could do was watch as the car skidded down the road, on its side, still not entirely sure of why they were here, but from the way both of the Halliwells had pulled him back, they knew and he was starting to put a few things he had found out together. Melinda had had a car crash and drove a '66 Nova, which was currently on blocks in the garage of their house.

He looked at them as the car came to a halt, after hitting a nearby lamppost and toppled onto its roof from the momentum, "Your car?" he questioned, as Melinda nodded her head, slowly.

"Hang on," Wyatt looked at his baby sister, realising that there was a connection between this memory and the previous one, other than the demon wanting to have a little fun, "Your car crash…Riley sleeping with Prue. They were the same day."

The older Halliwell waited to see his sister nod her head slowly, admitting to him that some things had been left out about how the car had crashed and who's fault it really was.

"Mel, why didn't you tell me?" Wyatt asked again with a laboured sigh.

The 19-year-old simply shook her head and folded her arms, defensively around her body.

"We'd better get this demon to show himself and vanquish him," she finally stated, "We need to get out of here before any more truths come out."

**Well, another chapter over. Tell me what you thought, just press the Go button at the bottom to leave a review.**


	15. Attempts to Save a Life

**Hey guys, I know once again I haven't managed to reply to your reviews personally. I'm getting really bad for this, but I've been busy wrapping up things from work and uni, since even though its over doesn't mean that they don't keep emailing me with things.**

**Anyway, I want to thank everybody for reviewing the previous chapter. I know Melinda's not liked by everyone, but I'm trying to make her a little more likeable, although I don't reckon that will happen with some.**

**Oh and please do give me chance with Bianca, she is in it for a reason, as I'm sure some of you have guessed.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 15: Attempts to Save a Life

Blue and white lights formed in John Winchester's hospital room, materialising into Chris and Sam.

"God, that feels weird." Sam could not help but commenting as he felt his stomach doing somersaults. He felt it the first time round, when he orbed with Chris to P3 to save Dean and Mel, but there was no way of being able to tell him how much he hated it, too much was going on. This time, though, he had the chance. Hearing his best friend laugh, he looked at him.

"You get used to it," Chris answered, "Mind you, Mel still hates it and me and Wy have been orbing her around for 19 years."

That did not make the Winchester feel any better, hearing that, especially when it was something he was planning to have to get used to.

"C'mon, let's say this spell," Chris laughed again at his friend as he pulled the piece of paper from his pocket that he had written the spell on, "Or maybe I should say it, don't think it would work if you said it."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're not a witch," Chris stated, "Although, you do have powers," The Halliwell shrugged his shoulders at his own comment and then looked at the piece of paper and then with a sigh, said, "I really hope this works."

"_Powers for every time and space,_

_Help me now with what I face._

_Let the victim of Rack free,_

_Within this space, so mote it be."_

Sam watched as lights engulfed his father's body and the machines started to beep faster than what they had done previously. Being honest, it scared him to think that the spell was backfiring, that the Phoenix had not been doing this to save anyone but to kill them. He wanted to believe Chris' trust for her, but maybe his trust was blocked by some hidden feelings. The brunette Winchester could not be too sure, and could not help the thoughts run through his mind as he watched the white lights and heard the sound of the machines. His heart was racing as he worried about his father. He had no idea what this spell would really do. Letting the victim free could mean two things, either wake him out of the coma or kill him to end his misery.

Chris just watched as the white lights engulfed the man's body, his heart was racing hoping for Sam that this would work the way they planned, that John would come out of his coma. At first it seemed like the opposite, the sound of the machines told them that John's heart was racing far too fast, but that soon died down slightly as the white lights stopped circling around the body.

Sam let go of the breath that he was holding as he saw his dad's body, struggling to breathe with the tube that was obscuring his throat. The 22-year-old Winchester quickly ran to the door to shout for help from the nurses, worried but happy at the same time. This was a good sigh, his dad was alive.

* * *

"So, why is the demon attacking with memories?" Dean asked, as the three of them made their way back to the Halliwell Manor. Dean had no idea where he was going and was thankful that the Halliwells knew the way, "I mean, why not just attack?"

"You let down your guard, especially on memories that upset you," Wyatt spoke, clearing his throat, "Trust me, the demon almost had me."

"What did you see?" Melinda asked him, slightly concerned that Rack had almost gotten the best of her eldest brother. Hardly any demons had gotten the better of Wyatt, in fact none that she could think of off the top of her head had ever gotten the best of him.

"The demons that attacked mom and dad," Wyatt admitted to his sister, but could not look at her, he did not want to see the look in his sister's eyes at the mention of their parents, he knew how much she missed them even if she would not admit to it, "Anyway, do you have any idea on how to vanquish this demon, I mean we can't use magic."

"But the demon can," Melinda pointed out, "And you used the Spirit board to contact us. Surely we can use a spell."

"Apparently your friend had found a way outside the dreamplane," Dean explained to the older witch, "Something about using his own power against them."

The Twice Blessed frowned as Dean mentioned the 'friend', he knew that he meant Riley and after what he had just seen, he was having sour thoughts of his so-called best friend. And now with the mention of using the demon's power against him, he knew exactly what that meant.

"Prue can do that." Wyatt pointed out to his sister, who looked at him in a way that said 'Do you really expect me to work with her?' and right now, Wyatt really did not blame her. Thinking back to his relationship with Bianca, he was grateful that it was their personalities and magic that caused their breakup, he had no idea what would have happened if she had slept with one of his cousins. He would have killed Bianca for sure, and his cousin…well, like he thought, he had no idea what he would do.

"So, what's going to be the plan?" Dean now asked, most of the time he acted without a plan, he ran off adrenaline, but this was a situation he was not common with and was a little uneasy, although he never showed it. Right now, though, he needed a plan, needed to know that the two witches that he was with had an idea of what they were going to do.

"Yeah, Mel, what is the plan?" The Twice Blessed looked at his little sister, after all she had planned to go into the dreamland the first time round so must have had an idea of what she was going to do.

"I've got a spell," Melinda explained, "I'm just hoping spells work even though our powers don't."

Suddenly the whole area around them changed, causing the three of them to stop walking and focus on where they were. It was dark, but still the day time, and somewhere inside. Wyatt could see out of the window that it was snowing, causing him to frown. He had never been anywhere that snowed, well, except for the odd time with a Charge, but nothing happened that the demon would have bothered using. He knew Melinda had never been out of San Francisco, except for Magic School, so this had nothing to do with her, that left one person.

"You walk out of that door, don't even bother coming back, Samuel."

Wyatt's attention was pulled to the commotion that was going on in the room that they were in and then looked towards Dean, who was staring at the scene, knowing exactly what was going on.

They were inside a motel room, with a much younger version of Sam Winchester stood opposite his father, glaring at him. A younger version of Dean was watching them but had obviously made the decision to stay out of the argument.

"You know what, dad," the memory version of the youngest Winchester shouted back from where he stood with a hand on the motel room door and a duffle back in his hand, "That's fine by me. I'll leave you to your quest for vengeance."

"I'm warning you Samuel."

"Good," Sam shouted back to his father, their green eyes, both fuelled with anger, meeting, "I'm sick of this. Most parents would be proud that their child is going off to college, yet you're disowning me? Your vendetta against the demon has sent you crazy dad and I hate you for it. I'll be glad to never come back."

With that, Sam left the motel, slamming the door behind him and the real Dean gulped, knowing what was coming next. He watched as the memory played out, as his father turned from the motel room door to his memory self.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Dean?" John shouted at his 22-year-old that stood in the memory.

"I'm sorry, sir." Dean simply replied, going straight into soldier mode.

"If you'd have told me he applied for Stanford then I would have had a chance to stop your brother."

"Dad, you know that's not true," Dean argued with his father, "Sam doesn't like this life and he shouldn't have to."

"What do you mean by that?" John questioned his son, "We do this to get to the demon that killed your mother."

"No, you do this to get to the demon that killed your wife," Dean argued, "I do this because I have to, to keep Sam safe. Sam did this because he had no other choice."

"I don't like this tone, Dean," John simply cut his eldest son off, "I don't want to hear anything more from you. Next time, you tell me if something like this happens."

"Yes sir," Dean simply backed down, "Sorry, sir."

With that, John left the motel room, the exact same way as Sam had just moments earlier, leaving the 22-year-old Dean alone to think about what had happened.

The real Dean, watched as his memory self sat on one of the motel room beds, and then Wyatt and Melinda saw something that Dean had never admitted to anybody. Dean had cried that night, even though he knew his brother was not gone for good, it still felt like he had abandoned him. Even though he knew that going to college and becoming a lawyer was what Sam wanted to do, he could not help but feel like it was because of him that Sam had walked out, that he just wanted to get away from him as well as their life.

As the memory faded, Melinda turned her attention to the 26-year-old Winchester that stood in the room, slightly shocked but her heart went out to him. She looked into his green eyes, realising that he was not as tough as he made himself out to be, and saw that the thought still upset him.

"How do we get to the demon now?" Wyatt asked quietly, trying to change the subject so they did not dwell on the memory, that was just what the demon wanted.

"We have to summon him," Melinda sighed, "I'll just need to think of a spell," then she turned to the Winchester, "You ok?"

Dean realised that the youngest Halliwell had spoken to him, so shook himself from the thoughts and nodded his head, putting his brave face back on however he knew the two Halliwells had seen it drop, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get this son of a bitch."

* * *

John looked at his youngest son, confused at his surroundings. He was watching as his son walked out of the door of the motel room just four years ago, but now he was looking at his face, a slightly older and wiser face, but it was his youngest son all the same.

"Sam?" John questioned at first, trying to get out of the hospital bed that he was now sat up in.

"Stay there, dad," Sam spoke to his father, "You've been through…"

"I know," John nodded his head, "A demon. I know it was a demon," That was when John realised that there was someone else in the room and he started to try and cover his tracks, "In a medical sense, of course."

"Don't worry, Mr Winchester," Chris shook his head at the man, "I know all about demons. My brother was attacked by the same guy."

"Oh," John simply said and then looked back at his son, "It's good to see you, son."

"You too, sir," Sam had to agree, "And awake too."

"Sam, can I leave you here?" Chris now spoke to his best friend, even though he did not want to leave him, he could see that the two needed some time alone and he needed to get his brother out of the demon's trap, "I can tell Bobby that your dad's awake."

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded his head and smiled at Chris, he really did need to thank the Halliwell family for what they had done, especially at Chris for believing that a demon, well a bounty hunter, would have the answer to the problem, "If you can tell Bobby and Ellen and help Wyatt at the same time."

"Where's Dean?" John now asked, since he had not heard his eldest son's name being mentioned. Had the demon got to him too? Or had something happened to Dean in New Orleans, the last hunt that John had sent them on.

"I'll let him know too." Chris nodded his head before orbing out, deciding that the last thing the hunter needed to know was that his other son had gone into a dreamland to save the Twice Blessed Witch.

John watched the blue and white lights and raised his eyebrows at them.

"Magic?" John looked to his son now, "Want to explain?"

"All in good time, dad," Sam laughed slightly, "Trust me, there's a lot to go through and there's the demon kill to send back to hell."

Chris' orbs materialised back in the dining area of his family's house, to find Bobby and Bianca the only two there. Bobby seemed to be looking through one of the books from Magic School while Bianca played with an energy ball in her hand.

"I'm surprised to see you still here." Chris simply said, causing both the hunter and the Phoenix to jump. Had they not heard his orbs?

"How did it go?" Bobby was the first to jump up from where he was stood, making his way to the Halliwell that stood alone in the room, "Where's Sam?"

"It worked, John's awake," Chris nodded his head, glancing quickly at Bianca as he mentioned that the spell worked to see her breath a sigh of relief, "Sam's still at the hospital."

The aging hunter smiled and ran to the bottom of the stairs, calling up to Ellen, before making his way to the door. He was going to the hospital to see his friend, while Chris used the same spell on Wyatt. Of course, the older female hunter was going with him, while Jo stayed to keep an eye on Dean and Melinda, who were still in the dreamplane.

"It definitely worked? No repercussions?" Bianca questioned as she stood up and followed her ex-brother-in-law up the stairs and into Wyatt's room.

"Yeah, it worked perfectly," Chris replied, without looking at her, just made his way into what used to be his parent's bedroom, to see Wyatt still laying on the king sized bed, seemingly in a restful sleep, "Now, just for my brother."

"I've never seen him this peaceful," the 26-year-old Phoenix stated, watching as her ex-husband laid in the demon induced coma, "It's a shame that we know he's not peaceful in his head."

"Tell me about it." Chris agreed, pulling the spell from his pocket and spoke it once again and waited for the effects of the spell.

* * *

"…_I summon thee, to my sight,_

_So I can rid this endless night."_

As his sister finished reciting the spell, Wyatt watched as air filled the room, tunnelling like a tornado in the centre of the motel layout. He had to turn his head away as the wind picked up, causing him to struggle to breathe.

Dean watch as the spell worked and Rack appeared in the middle of the tornado of grey air.

The three of them stared the demon, looking straight into his black eyes as he looked at them slightly surprised.

"Bored of my fun already?" he asked, tilting his head, slightly, "That's a pity. I was finding it all quite amusing really. There's so much you all hide and don't know."

To everybody's surprise, including the demon's, Wyatt was engulfed in white lights and suddenly disappeared.

"What? How did you do that?"

However, neither Melinda or Dean could answer. They had no idea what had happened to the Twice Blessed, but Melinda could only guess that it was something to do with her family and the other hunters, the demon was too surprised that it happened.

However the demon seemed to pull out of his shock before anybody else and used his advantage to grab Melinda by her arm and pull her towards him.

"Mel!" Dean called out, as he heard her scream slightly, but found there was not much he needed to do when he watched her elbow Rack in the gut and then turn around to punch him in the face. Straight away, the Winchester pulled Melinda to the door, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"No, wait," Melinda shook her head and shook out of Dean's grasp, "The spell."

As quickly as she could the 19-year-old Halliwell pulled out a piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans and looked down at it.

"_I call upon the ancient power,_

_To help me in my darkest hour._

_Vanquish this demon, remove him from my dream,_

_Send him to the Wasteland so mote it be."_

Dean watched, but nothing happened to the demon, and he heard a comment from the witch to say that it did not work. It started to make him wonder whether spells did work, but then remembered that the summoning spell worked. Obviously this demon could not be vanquished so easily.

"Come on." He was about to pull her from the room again, but was stopped by the demon who had recovered from his hit to the gut and face, and grabbed Melinda once again, this time conjuring what looked to be a knife in his hand and stabbing her in the stomach.

"Mel!"

* * *

** I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought and I promise I will try harder to thank you all in person this time.**


	16. Putting Differences Aside

**Thank you once again to all the reviews. I think I managed to reply to you all this time, those that left a signed in review anyway. For those that I didn't, thank you very much, your comments were highly appreciated.**

**Anyway, I'm onto finishing this story soon, that way I can concentrate on my other story that I have been struggling with. This one just hasn't been going where I wanted it to go initially and I think I need to bring to a close rather than struggling on with it any longer. I'm looking at another four chapters after this, just to keep you informed.**

**Well, on with this chapter. Enjoy...**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 16: Putting Differences Aside

All Dean Winchester could do was watch as the knife made its way into the 19-year-old's stomach and suddenly he realised that he had failed to keep her safe, something he had promised himself that he would do while they were here.

Hearing her voice call out in pain as the knife cut through her flesh sent shivers down his spine and he started to make his way over to her, but there was nothing he could do right now, he needed to get them both out of here, but there was no way without a spell.

Wondering what to do, the Winchester heard Melinda mumbling a spell, but he was not sure what for since the last spell had not killed the demon like she had planned.

"You're not going anywhere," The demon spoke, he must have heard the spell that she was saying a little more clearly than Dean had, he must have realised what the spell was for, "Neither of you!"

With that, Rack pushed the bloody Melinda towards Dean, who caught her just in time and then the area around them changed once again. The blonde haired male did not care where he was, all he was bothered about was the wound that Melinda had on her stomach, she was losing blood quickly, drastically quickly, which was not good. If she died in the dreamplane then she would die in real life, it was an Old Wives' Tale that Dean had heard a while ago and knew that it was true, why else would a demon bring his victims to the dreamplane otherwise?

"Dean, you can't just stop me from helping you, I'm ok!"

"No, Jo! I'm not getting your blood on my hands again. I'm doing this alone."

Dean suddenly looked up at what was going on around him. So, this was where the demon had decided to send them, he whole reason Dean felt uneasy around Jo. The argument after he almost got her killed, something he would never forgive himself for, even if the 20-year-old hunter had forgiven him.

* * *

"Why are they not awake?" Wyatt asked as he made his way into the attic of his house, to see his sister and the blonde haired Winchester lying on the ground, the youngest hunter sat on his Aunt Pearl's couch, watching them, nervously biting her nails. In a way, he felt sorry for her, since he had no idea how much of this she was used to, she seemed too young to know a lot.

"Wyatt, calm down," Chris sighed, following his brother into the room, Wyatt had been like this from the minute he woke up. He was so panicked about Melinda and Dean that he had not realised that his ex-wife was in the room with them, "She'll be ok."

"No, the demon was there before you pulled me out," the Twice Blessed explained to his younger brother, "Mel had summoned him to vanquish him. Why is she not awake? The demon should be vanquished by now."

"Maybe he can't be vanquished that easily," The brunette Halliwell suggested to his older brother, "Bianca said…"

"Bianca?" Wyatt instantly looked at Chris and then realised that his ex-wife was behind him. Really, he should not have been so surprised, after all they were still on talking terms. Technically she was not his ex-wife anyway, they had not filed for a divorce, they were just separated and it was only because they just did not get along anymore, their personalities clashed that little bit too much. They still cared for each other and were always helping each other out with demons, it was only recently that Wyatt had saved her life from a demon. He looked at her, almost defeated, "Please tell me you have something."

"Sorry." Bianca shook her head, glancing down at the body of the 19-year-old Halliwell, sadness and worry in her hazel eyes.

"Riley had an idea."

That was when the Twice Blessed remembered what Melinda had said in the dreamplane about his so-called best friend, he could not help but let his brother know his new distaste for the half-demon.

"You know then."

"You know?" Wyatt questioned Chris, surprised that Melinda had told him.

"I found out earlier today," Chris explained, "Had to find out why Mel flat out refused to work with Prue."

Wyatt nodded his head but then sighed, admitting that they were going to have to call for her and ask her for help right now, they needed to vanquish the demon to save both Melinda and Dean.

* * *

"You can't just leave, Dean," an 18-year-old Jo argued with the male hunter, "You can't do this alone."

Dean just simply listened to what was going on, as he used his shirt to try and stop the blood from flowing from Melinda's wound. Holding her up with one arm, he placed the scrunched up shirt against her stomach with the other arm, feeling one of her arms on top of his.

"C'mon, we've got to find a way to get out of here." Dean sighed.

"The spell," Melinda sighed, "We should still be able to get out with the spell."

"I can't do this with you here, Jo," the memory Dean shouted at the hunter, "You stop me from thinking, I'm so worried about you that I can't do my job properly. I've risked your life once, I won't do it again."

"So, this is why you seemed so nervous when she turned up," Melinda laughed through her pain, trying to keep the situation light even though she knew it was anything but, "What actually happened?"

"I almost got her killed on a hunt," the 26-year-old Dean admitted, now pulling Melinda back to one of the booths that sat in the Harvelle saloon. He was just grateful that things in the memories were solid, even if the memories version of them could not see them. Helping Melinda sit down, he placed himself behind her slightly to let her lean on him while he tried to stop the bleeding, "It was meant to be a routine salt and burn, but she distracted me that little too much and the ghost got to her."

"Salt and burn?" Melinda questioned, "Actually, explain when we get out of here, I think I've got a spell to get us out."

"Go for it." Dean sighed, thankfully, knowing they needed to get out of here as soon as possible before the demon turned up again to finish the job that he started.

Melinda quickly spoke the two line spell that came to her head, to reverse the spell that brought them here but they found themselves stuck where they were.

"Ok, that didn't work," Dean sighed, "Do you think you need the real reversal spell?"

"Maybe," Melinda agreed, placing one of her hands on Dean's thigh and gripped slightly from the pain that she felt as she shifted her position slightly. Silently she was glad that he was here with her and that she did not have to go through this on her own, "I think the demon might have been able to stop us from leaving. Just got to hope my brothers can stop him."

"I'm sorry, Jo, I just can't do this," the memory Dean spoke to the female hunter, walking towards the door of the saloon, "I'll call you."

Once the memory of Dean left, the real Dean winced slightly as he remembered saying that.

"No you won't." The memory of Jo whispered slightly to herself and then Dean felt Melinda's eyes on him.

"Did you?"

"No," the Winchester shook his head, "It was the last time I saw her until, well, I was with you."

"Oh."

The blonde haired witch shifted her position again, growling in pain as she did and regretting the move.

"You know, while we're here, I know Ellen has a make-shift first aid kit behind the bar," Dean suddenly thought, "Stay here, I'll see if there's something that will stitch you up for now."

* * *

"I'll call Prue," Wyatt stated to his brother as they made their way down the stairs and into the foyer, "She doesn't know you're back, may come as a bit of a shock to her." He had left the two women in the attic, Jo had not wanted to leave Dean causing some concern on Wyatt's part but with Bianca there, someone he knew he could trust, it settled his concern slightly.

"I'd better let Sam know," Chris sighed, "He's gonna want to know that his brother's stuck in the dreamworld."

"Yeah, just try not tell him while his dad's around," the Twice Blessed sighed. Chris simply nodded and then orbed out leaving Wyatt to look in shock, "He's unbound his powers!"

Having to shake away from those thoughts of his brother's returned powers, he went over to the telephone to dial his cousin's number, knowing that he would have to keep his voice as neutral as possible so that she did not realise that he knew what she had done to his sister.

* * *

"Dad, you shouldn't be leaving the hospital yet," Sam sighed as he watched his father pulling the cables from his chest and arms, "You don't know…"

"It was a demon, Sam," John frowned to his son, "I'm fine, I don't need to be here."

In truth, the youngest Winchester could not argue with that, it was because of a demon that John had been put into a coma, although he was not sure the hospital staff would understand that.

His thoughts were interrupted however, by the door opening. Looking towards it, Sam smiled to see Bobby and Ellen, closely followed by a nurse who saw John now pulling himself out of the bed.

"You shouldn't be getting out of bed, sir," the nurse spoke to him, "You need your rest."

"I've had enough rest for the past few days," John explained, "After all, I've been asleep the whole time, pretty much, right?"

Bobby and Ellen could not help but chuckle at the way John put it, and made their way further into the room, towards Sam, who had decided against arguing with his dad right now and just go with him wanting to leave the hospital. After all, Sam wanted to get back to Chris right now, see if Wyatt was out of his coma too.

Once the nurse left, unhappy about John's decision, but unable to argue with his wish to leave, John started to pull on his clothes that Bobby had placed in a cupboard by the bed.

"John, are you sure this is wise?" Bobby questioned the younger hunter, who looked at him like he was stupid.

"Where's Dean?" the Winchester simply asked, changing the subject and causing Bobby to bit his bottom lip, "What's happened to him?"

"He's ok," Ellen nodded her head, "Just taking care of things in his own little way."

"Where is he, Ellen?" John questioned again, "I swear, if he's gotten himself in some kind of trouble…"

"Don't worry, dad," Sam shook his head, "Dean's ok. He's with Mel," then Sam looked at the other two hunters, "He is still with Mel, right?"

"Who's Mel?" of course was John's next question, "She's not another one of these witches, is she?" The eldest Winchester hated witches with a passion and was surprised to find out that his youngest son's friend from college was a witch, how could Sam become friends with a witch, when witches were evil?

"Don't worry about the witches, John," Bobby found himself defending the Halliwells, after all they had been useful even if he was still not too keen on them, but that was just their wiccan ways, "They're good guys."

Like on cue, the door opened again as one of the 'witches' made his way into the room.

"Hey," Chris smiled, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Just a discussion on witches," Sam explained with a small smile, he had already explained to Chris about his family's hate for witches and knew that Chris held no grudges about it, "How's Wyatt?"

"He's awake," Chris nodded his head, "Just a new problem." Sam knew what that meant and looked at his dad, with a laboured sigh.

"Think you can put aside your hate for witches to save your son and kill a demon?"

* * *

"Wyatt, what you're asking me to do is…"

"Dangerous, I know," Wyatt looked at his 20-year-old cousin, the eldest of his cousins and his Aunt Phoebe's eldest daughter. Right now, he could not look at her, not after what she had done, but he needed her help to save his sister and the hunter that were stuck in the dreamplane, "But Mel's and an innocent's life depends on this."

Prue sighed, brushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she nodded her head in agreement. She needed to do this, even if she and Melinda had had their differences lately, she could not leave Melinda to die, she would never forgive herself.

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

**So, what do you guys think? Like where the story is going? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know in a review, pretty please with a cherry on top**


	17. Does the Trap Work?

**Hey guys, thank you again to everybody who reviewed. I think I managed to thank you all personally again if you left a signed review. If not then I apologise, but thank you very much.**

**I have been away for the past few days, which is why I haven't managed to get this chapter up, even though I have had it written a while.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and I can now tell you that this story will finish in three chapters time.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 17: Does the Trap Work?

The group of hunters watched as the Witches went to work. John kept a close eye on them, he did not like this idea of working with witches, but they did seem to have his eldest son's best interest at heart, even if it was because they were saving one of their own too.

He looked around at the room, the attic was neatly laid out with a red, extremely old looking couch to one side and a large podium in the middle of the room, holding a large book, had to be their book of spells and potions. John wanted to check it out, but he figured that now was not the time, since they would be summoning the demon sometime soon. He needed to pay full attention this time, so he was not put back inside his memories, they were not something he wanted to go through again.

Glancing around the room again, his eyes focused on his son's body, laying on the ground, it looked almost lifeless except he could just about see his chest moving up and down as he breathed. Dean's face showed nothing on what was going on in his head, maybe the demon had not started to attack him yet, or maybe he was pushing away his memories, not allowing them to affect him. John would never know until the 26-year-old woke up. Moving his eyes to the girl next to him, he could not help but realise how young she looked. He just about remembered Bobby saying that she was just a teenager but she was wise beyond her years, something about losing her parents and fighting demons all the time. He knew that would do it, knowing that the world was not safe from the supernatural made you lose your innocence.

"You really think you can do this, Prue?" the brunette Halliwell asked, causing John to look up, to see the male looking towards the female witch that stood with her arms folded around her defensively, looking everywhere except for down at the two bodies, more importantly except for the female body. The eldest Winchester could not help but frown slightly, realising that there was something that she was holding back and it involved the blonde haired teen on the ground.

"Yeah, I can do it," Prue nodded her head slowly, and looked up at the ceiling to see a red symbol on it. One of the hunters had put it there, as a plan to summon the demon into it, although she was not too sure what it would do to the demon. Apparently it trapped them and stopped them from being able to use with powers, but she was sceptically. What did these mortals really know about demons and the supernatural?

"How do you expect to summon the demon?" Bobby asked, realising that none of them had any of the materials needed to summon a demon, well none that he ever used. Was there a way of summoning a demon that he had not heard of?

"A spell," Wyatt explained to the eldest hunter in the room, "Mel used it when we were in the dreamplane and it worked, so I'm hoping it will work here."

"Hoping?" John frowned at the older witch, worried that they did not have a perfect way of summoning the demon. Maybe they should summon him their way, "What do you mean, hoping?"

"Spells are never certain," the Phoenix helped out the eldest Halliwell, "Some of them backfire if not written right. But if Mel wrote it, then I'm 99 sure it'll work."

"Means a lot coming from a witch," John mumbled under his breath but it did not go unheard by his youngest son, who glared at him and then shook his head with a scoff, "What was that for?"

"You never change, do you?" Sam answered him, with a roll of his brown eyes, "They're helping us and you're shooting them down as much as possible!"

For now, John decided to bit his tongue, Dean's life was more important than reminding Sam of what witches were really like and the reason they were burnt at the stake all those centuries ago.

Chris glanced at his friend and now realised why he had never mentioned his father. From the minute the two had spoken, he could tell that they did not meet eye-to-eye. Sam had once mentioned his father did not want him to go to college, which Chris never understood since his parents thought it was wonderful that he had gotten into Stanford, but it seemed like the disagreements went deeper than that.

Before anything else could be said, a sound of the air rippling could be heard, causing John to frown as he saw a tall, brown haired male, appearing in the room. Instantly he knew he was a demon, but nobody else seemed shocked that he was there, nor did they seem to bother trying to kill him and that included his hunter friends. Something was off about this whole situation and he started to wonder whether he was really awake or if this was something the demon was doing to him to confuse him so he could be killed.

Riley looked around the room, to see the newcomer and his eyes raised, "Ok, tell me I didn't expose magic."

"He's in the attic, dude," Wyatt spoke to his friend, although he was not sure whether he classed him as a friend after what he had found out about what he had done to Mel, which meant his tone had a little more of a darker side to it than just its usual sarcasm, "He's another hunter. Sam and Dean's dad."

"Oh," Riley nodded his head, not hearing the difference in his friend's tone and not thinking anything of the roll of Wyatt's chocolate eyes, although there was one thing that he picked up on, "Dude, you're awake!" Wyatt simply folded his arms and looked at Riley, as the half-Manticore looked down at the floor, where Melinda and Dean still laid, "Why are they asleep?"

"They went into the dreamplane to try and help Wyatt." Chris explained to the half-demon, who started walking towards them. Nobody even realised the danger in him walking forward, well, all except Wyatt, who glanced upwards to see that his friend was walking straight towards the set of symbols that was supposed to trap demons. Deciding that this would be a good way to find out if it worked, Wyatt smirked and did not say anything as his friend stepped into the large, red painted circle.

"Are they ok?" Riley asked, "How are you out and they're not?" Wyatt simply shrugged his shoulders, wiping the smirk from his friend, now he had to find a reason to make Riley use his powers. A simply shimmering would be useful, "Have you found out anything new from the Underworld?"

"No, they're not talking," Riley shook his head, walking further towards the group of Halliwells, "I think they've…" suddenly, the half-demon found himself unable to take another step forward, it was like there was an invisible wall stopping him from moving forward. Riley stopped trying to walk forward and looked at the others, "What's going on?" He looked straight at Wyatt, who was laughing slightly and then to the hunters, who were looking up at the ceiling. Instantly, Riley's gaze went up to the ceiling to see a red painted devil trap, something he had seen in the living room and had been warned by Chris to stay out of them. He had not realised they had placed on in the attic, he should have looked up first.

Sam could not help but laugh at the situation the half-demon had found himself in, he had not liked Riley, something about him did not seem right, maybe it was the fact that he found it so easy to go undercover as a demon or maybe it was the fact that he knew there was some tension between him and Melinda, but something just did not bode well with him so he found it highly amusing that Riley was caught in the Devil's Trap.

"Ok, how the hell do I get out of here?" Riley groaned at his friend, "I can't shimmer."

* * *

"Well, at least you know it will definitely work, boys." Bobby smiled at the eldest witch with a nod of his head.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Melinda asked as she laid back in the booth, slightly on Dean's legs, as he cut the string that he had used to stitch the wound on her stomach. The whole area had gone numb now, mainly because the pain of having the wound was worse than the feel of the needle piercing her skin every time.

Once Dean was finished, the 19-year-old still did not move and the Winchester was not exactly making her. Instead, he looked down at her and brushed her blonde bangs sideways so he could look into her light green eyes. The glistened but Dean could see that they were starting to close on her, something to do with all the blood she had lost from the knife wound.

"My dad," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I've had to do it a fair few times and some of them on myself."

"Why not go to the hospital?" Melinda asked him, she could feel her eyes getting heavy, but she could not go to sleep, not right now. If she did go to sleep, she had no idea whether she would wake up again, and then it would mean Dean would have to fight off the demon on his own.

"Kind of hard to do when you have to fake names and insurance every single time."

"Why would you have to fake your name?" Melinda now asked, even though she knew intimate details about what happened to his mom and knew his personality straight away, she still had no idea about who Dean really was.

"It gets a little suspicious if I use my real name the amount of times I get hurt," Dean explained, "The only time I've ever stepped foot into one of those places was a few years back when I was on a hunt alone."

"What happened?"

"I was on a hunt alone, this demon got the better of me and I broke my collar bone and was knocked out," the hunter explained to the girl, as he ran his hands through her hair but looked up to the ceiling as he thought about the only time he had been in the hospital, well from what he could remember, "I woke up in the hospital, apparently some good Samaritan decided to bring me in. I checked myself out as soon as I could and got back to the hunt. I hate the places."

"You're not the only one," Melinda laughed slightly, causing Dean to look down at her again, with a frown, "I hate hospitals too. Apart from the car crash I had, I've never been in one. My brother and cousin have always healed my injuries."

"Yeah, I don't get that," Dean shook his head, "I mean, didn't you say to Wyatt that he wouldn't be able to heal your back?"

"Yeah, there's a few injuries that can't be healed," she went onto explain about the Elders and how they would not let her brother heal her injuries since it was something that they had to go through and really it only demonic injuries could be healed, "Magic doesn't solve everything."

"Well, we better get thinking again of how to get out here," Dean sighed, realising that they were taking far too much time on talking than on defeating the demon, not that he was overly complaining. In fact, he was enjoying his time talking more to Melinda and finding out more about her, although he did find he was liking her a little more than he really should do. In a few days, well once his dad was safe and the demon was gone, Dean was going to have to leave and he was going to miss her a lot more than he missed anybody, well except Cassie – his ex-girlfriend – but she was another matter completely, "Who knows when the demon will show up again and change the memories."

Sitting up and finally pulling her T-shirt back on, Melinda had to agree even though she did not really want to. She liked finding out about Dean, it turned out that there was a reason behind his hard exterior and why he relied on his smart-ass remarks and quick thinking, why he would not let people see his emotions. Realising she was falling for him, she sighed and stood up, grabbing her stomach as she felt the pain shoot through her. How could she feel this pain when she was in her head, none of this made sense, but then again when did the demon world make sense at all?

"So, do you have any ideas?" she asked him, she was now completely out of ideas.

Dean watched her stand up, and felt even more guilty as she winced in pain. He knew he should have taken better care of her, he should have been the one stabbed not her.

"Nothing I think up of will work," Dean shook his head, leaning forward on his legs as he watched her pace slightly, "Maybe you should sit down, you lost a lot of blood earlier, you'll end up falling over."

Melinda stopped pacing and looked at the Winchester, folding her arms with a smirk on her face.

"How do you know I'll end up falling over?" she asked, "You don't know me."

Dean smirked back at the Halliwell, but it turned into a smile as he walked over to her and mimic her stance, towering over her 5' 5'' frame.

"I guess not," Dean agreed, "Although like I said, I'm not new to the injury side of this gig. Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine, no need to sit down."

"You sure?" Dean asked, closing the gap between the two of them, ignoring what his brain was telling him to stay away in case the demon came by.

"I'm sure." Melinda nodded, feeling the heat from the Winchester's body, causing her breathing to get a little shallower. Even though she promised herself she was not going to let him have his own way, she found herself thinking about giving in.

She would have done too, if the room had not started to spin around her. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"So, does somebody want to let me out of here?" Riley questioned, aiming it mainly at his best friend.

The Twice Blessed still stood with his arms folded, still laughing at the fact that Riley had walked right into the trap. He was unsure whether it would work when he was told about it and he was sure that the hunters were not too sure either, so it was a happy moment to see that it had.

"I'd love to keep you in there for a little longer," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders through his laughter, "But we do actually need to summon the demon," sighing, trying to die down his laughter, the eldest Halliwell turned his attention to the hunters, "How do we get him out of here?"

"Just break the circle," Bobby explained, a smile on his face that the trap worked. Not that he ever doubted it for a second, well, maybe he did considering the demons that the Halliwells faced were nothing like what they, as hunters, faced, "Then we'll fill it in again for you to summon the demon."

Wyatt nodded his head and did what the eldest hunter told him, thanking the stars that right now he was not the eldest and had to make all the decisions. Where his sister was involved, he was always worried he would put a foot wrong. He had almost lost her last year, just two years after his parents were killed, it was not something he wanted to go through again.

Once Wyatt climbed onto a chair and the circle was broken, Riley stepped out of the trap and glared at the Phoenix that was laughing at him, "Not funny."

"Just a little funny." Bianca smirked at her ex-husband's best friend.

"Right," the Twice Blessed sighed, climbing back down from the chair and looking up at the Devil's Trap that he had refilled, "Done. Let's summon the demon."

* * *

Melinda opened her eyes slowly, her vision slowly coming back to her. She could not see much, just that Dean's body towered over her. Feeling his hand on the side of her face, she moved her hand up to his.

"You awake?" his voice called out, but it sounded distant, a little too distant for her liking, "Melinda?"

"Whappened?" Her words mixed as one, as she tried to sit up, her vision now coming back to her completely.

"No you don't," Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, not allowing her to stand up, "You're not getting up, I just had you faint on me once, not letting it happen again."

"I'm ok," the Halliwell complained, "Let me just sit up, will you?"

As the 19-year-old sat up, Dean passed her a glass of water, something that he had obviously gotten while she was passed out.

"Here, drink some of this."

As she did as she was told, she saw him smirk at her.

"What?"

"Told you that you'd faint," Dean said, his smirk staying on his face as he gloated that he was right, "You feeling ok though?"

"I'm fine," Melinda nodded her head as she sighed, she hated being proven wrong and this was no exception, but something about the way that Dean gloated made her wonder whether he would use it against her n the future. Her brothers, both of them, would for definite, but she was not sure about the Winchester, "We still have to find away out of here."

"You're the witch," Dean shrugged, "I've got nothing."

Melinda bit her bottom lip and sighed, she had nothing either, her spell had not worked when it should have done, maybe the only way to get out was vanquishing the demon.

* * *

"Could we try the spell on them to wake them up?" Sam suddenly asked, glancing towards the Phoenix. As much as he did not like her – still a little jealous since she seemed to know much more about Chris than he did – he had to admit that she had been useful.

"More spells?" John sighed, shaking his head towards his son.

"John," Ellen warned her deceased husband's friend, "Don't start right now, they've done nothing but help."

Sam glanced at Ellen, throwing her a thanking smile, if he had anything to do with it there would have been a shouting match between the two Winchesters, and then he looked back at Bianca, who seemed to be thinking.

"Maybe," Bianca sighed, "The only problem is that it was directed at a victim of Rack."

"They will be his victims now," Wyatt suddenly thought about it, "He's been using their memories against him," as he received questioning glances from everybody else in the room, Wyatt went on to explain, "He said he wanted some fun, so sent us all to see each other's memories. I guess he thought it would cause us to argue slightly."  
"Why would you argue?" Prue asked and then suddenly clicked on what the demon would use against Mel. She glanced at Riley, who was putting the same thoughts together, and then back at Wyatt, who would not look at her, "Wyatt…"

"Not right now," Wyatt shook his head, "Right now, we need to save them and vanquish this son of a bitch."

"I'll try and reword the spell," Bianca offered, "But I'm not so great with the spell-writing."

"I'll give you a hand," Chris sighed and motioned for them to go to one of the tables that sat in the attic, "It shouldn't be too hard."

"You were great at the spells," Bianca nodded her head, causing Sam's jealousy to grow more, "This should be a cinch for you."

well, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review to let me know.

For those who are also reading Growing Up Troubles, there will be a new chapter shortly


	18. The Vanquish

**Hey again, once again a big thank you to those who have reviewed the previous chapter. As promised, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. I hope you like it.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 18: The Vanquish

"Ok, this should work," Chris picked up the piece of paper that he had written on and took it to Wyatt to check it over, "What do you think?"

"Why are you giving me it?"

"Just check it over!"

The Twice Blessed glanced down at the spell, frowning slightly, he really hated spells. Melinda was the one that came up with the spells, he came up with the potions. That was how it had worked for the years since Chris had left them, it was their system and it worked.

"It looks fine," he lied, not having a clue on whether it would work of not, "Just try it will you?"

The younger Halliwell made his way over to the two sleeping bodies of his sister and the hunter and looked at his spell.

"_Powers from every time and space,_

_Help me now with what I face._

_Bring these victims from their dreams,_

_So Rack can't harm them, so mote it be."_

Everybody looked at the two bodies that laid on the ground, waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen. Dean's body was the first one to start moving, causing Sam and John to take a step forward instinctively.

"Dean?" John called out his eldest son's name, as the blonde haired Winchester seemed to stretch out slightly, as if he had just been in a deep sleep. Dean's green eyes fluttered open and he slowly looked around the room.

"What the hell?"

"Why isn't Mel awake?" Wyatt now asked, which brought Dean back to his senses. He instantly looked over at her body and rolled her onto her back. Sure enough there was a bloody patch on the front of her light yellow top, "What the hell happened?" the Twice Blessed now asked as he made his way to his sister's body quickly and placed his hands over where the bloody patch was, hoping that his healing powers would work.

"The demon attacked us," Dean explained as he saw a yellow glow coming from the Halliwell's hand, "Got the better of us I guess." He let out the breath that he did not even realising he was holding as he saw the 19-year-old's eyes opening slowly.

"Are we back?"

"Yeah, we're back," Dean nodded and then looked up to see his dad stood above him, "Dad!"

The Winchester pulled himself off the ground and he and his father shared a hug. It was not often that they would hug, just if they had found out something had happened on a hunt to one of them. The last hug Dean could remember was when he had a broken collarbone.

As Melinda pulled herself from the floor, with a little help from her eldest brother, she looked at the people in the room, her eyes stopping on Prue.

"What's she going here?"

"We need her help, Mel," Wyatt sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it right now when I know it's the last thing you want."

The youngest Halliwell simply nodded her head and looked back at her brother, "So, what's going on."

"We're summoning the demon into the Devil's Trap," Wyatt explained, "Can you remember the spell that you used in the dreamplane?"

Once Melinda nodded her head, everybody made sure they were in position, ready for the demon in case it did somehow find a way out of the Devil's Trap.

* * *

"…_I summon thee, to my sight,_

_So I can rid this endless night."_

The witches, hunters and demon watched as wind appeared in the room, Wyatt recognised the tornado like shape appear in the Devil's Trap.

Everybody turned their heads away from the strong winds in the room so that they could breathe, as the Rack appeared in the middle of the trap.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Rack asked, with an evil sneer to his voice. He seemed cocky, obviously he had not yet realised that he was stuck in the middle of this circle and that he was completely powerless. Prue took a step forward to use her telepathy against the demon, but suddenly her concentration turned into fear as she realised that they were the ones that had been trapped.

"Prue?" Riley called out the 20-year-old's name, as she seemed to stop from what she was doing.

"It's not him," Prue shook her head, her eyes darting between Riley and Wyatt, "He's…"

"A clone." A voice called out behind the ground of hunters, causing them to turn to see the demon stood there. Nobody voiced the questions running through their heads, nobody had a chance as Rack conjured an athame in his hand and threw it at Sam, connecting with his chest before anybody had a chance to do anything.

"Sam!" voices called out around the young hunter, but Chris was the one that was by his side, pulling the double-edge blade from his chest.

"Sam, stay with me, ok," Chris pleaded with his best friend, "Wyatt, you need to heal him."

However, Wyatt was in no state to heal him, as Rack summoned a group of demons to do his dirty work. The Twice Blessed was stood with his sister and ex-wife either side of him knowing that Riley and Prue were there too, and stayed in front of the hunters to protect them from the demons.

"There's some potions in one of the cabinets," Melinda turned to demon as she froze an energy ball that came her way so that Wyatt could send it back to the demons, telekinetically, "Grab them."

Once she knew that the middle Winchester was doing as she told him to, she returned her focus on the demons, as her family battled them too.

Bianca fought the way that she had been taught, she conjured her athame in her hand and kicked a demon back before stabbing another demon in the gut, causing him to go up in flames. As a demon grabbed her from behind, she flipped him over her shoulder and stabbed him too, vanquishing another demon.

Wyatt threw an energy ball at a demon that came towards him and then redirected an fireball back to its owner. When he could, he turned back around to see Chris still with Sam, John and Bobby were there too, trying to stop the bleeding from the athame. He wanted to get over there, but if he did it was likely the demons would win the fight against his family.

"C'mon, Sam, stay with us," John said to his son, seeing that Sam's hazel eyes were closing, "No, come on, stay with us, ok."

"Dad," Sam whispered, "I'm…I'm so…so…sorry."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry," John shook his head, "And I'll make it up to you once this is over."

But the youngest Winchester was fighting a losing battle as his eyes began to close.

"No, Sam…" Chris shook his head, his hands on the material to slow the bleeding, "You're not dying on me. You can't die on me."

Suddenly a golden glow appeared from his hands, causing him to look at it shocked. How was this happening? He did not have the power to heal, how was he doing it now? However he did know that the power to heal came from one emotion – love. Was he feeling that for Sam? He had never loved someone before, well apart from family love, so he was not sure what it was meant to feel like. However, right now, it did not matter, he was healing his best friend that was all that mattered.

Sam's eyes opened slowly and he looked around slightly confused at the confused looks he was getting from his dad and hunter friend.

"What happened?"

"You almost died," Bobby answered, "I think Chris healed you." The younger Winchester looked over to his friend who shrugged slightly, but the moment was ruined when there was a scream from Melinda has she was flung back by a demon, into Dean, who both flew backwards, crashing into a table.

"Dean?" Sam called out to his brother, relieved to see both of them climbing up of the floor. Neither had any time to say anything as a demon had followed them and picked Melinda up by her neck, cutting off her air supply. The blonde haired Winchester was quick to act as he smashed a potion on the demon's back, vanquishing him. Melinda dropped to the floor in a pile.

"You ok?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Prue, get to Rack," Wyatt called out as he redirected another energy ball, "You've got to use his power against him."

"I can't get to him." Phoebe's eldest daughter called out as she hearted out of the way of another fireball that was being thrown at her. She hearted back in on the spot and kicked the demon in the stomach, towards Riley, who was holding an athame and stabbed the demon in the back.

The Twice Blessed had to think quickly, they had to get to Rack, they had to end this. Finally, he realised what was necessary. He held out his hands and a telekinetic blast emitted from them. All the demons, except for Rack, that were in the room were disintegrated from the blasted, causing all the hunters (expect for Dean who had seen this once before) raise their eyebrows.

"You could have done that at the start, couldn't you?" Jo asked the Twice Blessed, who shrugged his shoulders as Prue made her way over to Rack. As the demon was about to shimmer out, Wyatt used his telekinesis to throw him into the Devil's Trap so that he could not escape. He was going to make sure that this was over and the demon could not hurt anymore innocents.

"Prue, now."

The half-cupid made her way to the demon and placed her hands on his head, using her telepathy to channel his powers. Rack screamed as he realised what was happening to him, fire surrounded his feet. Prue's breathing became deeper with the more power that she was using, it was never a good idea to use telepathy so much, and the Halliwells knew this, but it was needed right now. She concentrated harder as the fire around Rack's feet made its way up his body. She waited until the last minute to remove her hands and was forced backs slightly as Rack's body blew up, making his vanquish known.

"Why was that a little anticlimactic?" Dean asked, earning a slap over the head from Ellen but a smirk from his brother, things with Dean would never change.

* * *

**Well, like I said I'm coming to the end of the story. Now that the drama has finished and the demon is gone I can wrap things up and give you a couple of chapters on what you guys want to see :D**

**Anyway, please leave me a review on what you think about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Finally Admitting the Truth

**Ok, so I've got to thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter again. I think I managed to thank you all, if I didn't then I am extremely sorry.**

**Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy and remember there's just one chapter left after this.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 19: Finally Admitting the Truth

"So you finally got the power to heal," Wyatt smiled at his little brother, "You know you've always had it in you, it just took that one feeling."

Chris glanced up at his older brother, from where he sat on his bed, knowing exactly what Wyatt was getting at. He watched as Wyatt made his way from the doorframe and sat on the bed next to his baby brother.

"You do realise that neither me or Mel will judge you," he explained to his brother, "You don't need to hide your feelings for Sam."

"Not to you I may not have to," Wyatt sighed, "But to Sam…"

"Ok, you don't have to hide what you feel for anyone from me or Mel," Wyatt corrected himself, "Guy or girl, you'll still be my little brother and I know for a fact Mel won't care. Both of us have made too many mistakes to care too much if you're gay or straight. We still love you. Mom and dad would have said the same by the way."

Chris simply nodded his head at what the Twice Blessed was telling him. He really did not want to have this conversation, if it was not for the fact that his family knew that certain emotions brought on certain powers, then they would not have figured out why he suddenly gained the ability to heal.

"So, do you want the potion made to bind your powers again?" Wyatt changed to subject, sensing how uneasy his brother was feeling. The brunette Halliwell looked into his brother's chocolate eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Actually," Chris started slowly to see what his big brother's reaction was going to be, "I thought I might keep my powers unbound. You never know when you'll need help with a demon and its not like I need to hide them from Sam since he knows what I am."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows but did not have time to say anything as there was a light knock on the open bedroom door. The two Halliwell brothers looked up to see the brunette Winchester stood there, with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Hey," Sam spoke up as he stepped into the room slightly, "I just wanna…"

"Come in, Sam," Wyatt stood up from the bed and made his way to the door, "I've got some things to take care of in the form of my wife."

"Wife?" Sam questioned, "Chris said she was your ex-wife."

"Technically not yet," Wyatt shook his head, "We've not filed for a divorce, we're just separated. Anyway, I've gotta go and talk to her."

Chris smiled and shook his head with a laugh as he saw the look in his brother's eyes, almost telling him to 'play nice'. The half-Elder knew that Wyatt had nothing to sort out with Bianca, it was just an excuse for him to leave the room.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Sam asked, as he shut the bedroom door subconsciously.

"No, don't worry about it," Chris shook his head and watched as his best friend made his way over to the bed, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life," the Winchester answered, as he stepped into the room slightly, "I just wanna…"

"No, don't worry about it," Chris shook his head and watched as his best friend made his way over to the bed, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life," the Winchester answered, as he stepped into the room slightly, "I just wanna…"

"Come in, Sam," Wyatt stood up from the bed and made his way to the door, "I've got some things to take care of in the form of my wife."

"Wife?" Sam questioned, "Chris said she was your ex-wife."

"Technically not yet," Wyatt shook his head, "We've not filed for a divorce, we're just separated. Anyway, I've gotta go and talk to her."

Chris smiled and shook his head with a laugh as he saw the look in his brother's eyes, almost telling him to 'play nice'. The half-Elder knew that Wyatt had nothing to sort out with Bianca, it was just an excuse for him to leave the room.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Sam asked, as he shut the bedroom door subconsciously.

"No, don't worry about it," Chris shook his head and watched as his best friend made his way over to the bed, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life," the Winchester answered as he sat down, "Bobby and my dad told me that you healed me. I thought you said you didn't have that power."

"I didn't," Chris shook his head, "It was a surprise to me when it happened."

"Do things like that usually happen?" the 22-year-old Winchester had to ask now, "Do you usually get powers on the spur of the moment when you need them?"

"Not usually," Chris shook his head in answer, "Healing is different though. All Whitelighters and Elders can do it, but it works off one specific emotion and…it's really complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it." Sam shrugged his shoulders, not understanding what his friend was trying to tell him.

"Healing works off love," Chris explained but then quickly jumped in before Sam could say anything to him, "Now don't jump to any conclusions ok, I don't…it's not that…I don't love you, if you get what I'm on about."

"You don't?" when Chris shook his head, Sam could not help feel disappointed and nodded slowly with a frown evident on his face, "Oh."

"Oh?"

Sam stood up from the bed and began pacing the floor in front of the Halliwell, running his hands through his brown locks as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, oh."

Chris was completely confused, Sam almost sounded disappointed, which Chris would have said he loved to hear if it was not for the fact that he knew this was not possible. It was only a few days ago that Jess had been killed. For one, Sam could not have gotten over her that quickly and for another, it meant that Sam was straight, there was no way he was going to look at Chris like that.

"I was…" Sam started but then stopped, did he really want to do this? They were going to go back to college, living with each other for another six or seven months, was this going to be a good idea? "I like you," it was said so quickly, Sam was not sure whether he did really say it, although from the shocked expression on his friend's face he obviously did, "I shouldn't have sai…"

Sam was cut off by Chris getting off the bed and kissing him gently. Sam closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows as the kiss continued even a few seconds once he felt Chris' lips leave his.

"Ok, now I'm confused."

"I've liked you for a while," Chris admitted, "I just never had the guts to say anything and then you were with Jess and then all this happened…"

"So the healing?" Chris simply nodded his head and the Winchester knew what he meant, "You know, I never felt that much for Jess. I'd rather have spent a night in with you then do anything with her."

"You never said that."

"I didn't know how you felt," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "And I think I need reminding."

"I can do reminding," Chris nodded his head and laid another kiss on Sam's lips, but this time he parted Sam's lips and snuck his tongue inside. Once he pulled away, he looked into Sam's brown puppy dog eyes, "That enough of a reminder?"

"Not quite."

* * *

"I'm going to keep an eye on the Underworld," Bianca explained to the youngest Halliwell and middle Winchester as they stood in the kitchen, "Make sure he is definitely gone, since like you said, it was a little anticlimactic."

Dean smirked as Bianca told him that he was right, but then turned serious, "Wouldn't you get into some trouble?"

"You're worried about me?" Bianca smirked, "Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself and know how to stay undercover, it's my job."

Dean frowned slightly, he did not understand what she really meant since he still had no idea what a Phoenix really was. He was just told not to worry, that it was because of her the day was saved.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to see your brother first," Bianca glanced at Melinda, "That's if you know where he is."

"Probably talking to Chris since he can all of a sudden heal."

"Yeah, I'm sure Wyatt told me that healing came from love," Melinda smirked slightly and nodded her head, causing Bianca to raise her eyebrows and point towards the door. Dean just looked between the two as they had a silent conversation, having no idea what was going on, "I'm going to have a word with Wyatt, you two never told me…"

"We had no idea, trust me," Mel held her hands up defensively, "Just don't say anything to Chris, please?"

"Don't worry," Bianca shook her head, "I'm done with picking on Chris, the novelty of him being the little brother I never had has warn off."

Bianca smiled sweetly before leaving the kitchen to find the eldest Halliwell.

"I like her." Dean spoke his thoughts aloud, causing Melinda to laugh at him slightly.

"She's ok," Melinda smiled, "For an assassin witch, anyway," when she received a confused glance from the Winchester, she rolled her eyes, "It's a long story and anyway she's my brother's wife…well, ex-wife without the divorce."

"Wyatt?" Dean questioned with raised eyebrows, "Ex-wife and she saves his life?"

"They're still on talking terms," Melinda shrugged, "They just don't get along, at all. I swear, you think me blowing up a door with my powers when I don't mean it is bad, those two arguing and their powers getting out of control is even worse," as the two shared a laugh, Melinda moved to the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to Dean, "So, do this mean you'll be back on the road now?" Melinda had to ask, if she was honest she was going to miss him once he left, she had actually grown fairly attached to him.

"Yeah," Dean nodded his head with a sigh, he would not mind staying here, but after years of being on the road, he knew the 'normal' lifestyle would get to him. He loved the hunt and loved going to different places to hunt different evil and supernatural, he was not too sure he could stay in one place for a long period of time, even if there were demons around and a pretty girl, "Probably leave once my dad has left and Bobby, Ellen and Jo."

"Once they've gone?"

"I'll search for my own hunt," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "That's if you don't mind me staying here for a couple of days or so," the 19-year-old shook her head with a small smile, "So, what were you and Bianca just talking about? Chris' new power came from love?"

"You don't get it do you?" Melinda tilted her head slightly and looked into the hunter's green eyes as he shook his head, "Well its something you'll just have to figure it out on your own."

Melinda smirked once again before making her way out of the kitchen, leaving Dean behind still completely confused at the situation. Suddenly he figured out what the 19-year-old was implying and raised his eyebrows.

"Hang on!" he called out, even though he knew Melinda was probably gone somewhere else by now, "Chris likes Sam!" Dean shot up from where he was leaning on the counter and made his way out of the room, to find where the youngest Halliwell would be to find out what she knew.

Dean found out where she was as soon as he stepped through the kitchen door, "You mean Chris…" when he realised Melinda was not alone and was with Bobby, he stopped in his tracks. If Bobby found this out, then surely his father would find out. Where was his dad anyway?

"It's just if you need them," Bobby said to the young witch, handing her some pieces of paper, "They're not too hard to draw, this one here picked it up quick enough. And it's only if you find your crystals don't work again."

"Thanks, Bobby." Melinda smiled softly at the aging hunter. To say that they were only working together because they had a problem with the same demon, she was growing fond of the old man, she could now see why Dean trusted him from the start.

"And you have my number if you need anything," Bobby smiled and then turned to Dean, "You'd better get outside. Your dad's looking for you."

The Winchester nodded his head, raising his eyebrows at the blonde witch, wondering what Bobby had handed her, although from what he had heard, he guessed it was the Devil's Traps.

As he made his way outside, he knew what was coming straight away, it did not take "Prue, the telepath" to figure out what John was about to say.

"How the hell could you work with witches, Dean?" John kept his voice low, but threatening, as soon as he saw his eldest son, "Haven't I taught you anything. Just because she has a pretty face…"

"Dad, they're good people, they saved you, didn't they?" Dean also kept his voice as low as possible, the Halliwell's neighbours did not need to find out the two families' secrets because of their arguing, "I didn't just start working with Mel because of how she looks, I'm more professional than that."

"Don't argue with me boy. You're starting to turn into your brother," John warned, as he turned his back on Dean and went back to packing his car, getting ready to leave, "Where is Sam anyway, we're leaving."

"You've got a hunt already?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Ellen and Jo had already gone, after making sure everything was back to normal and that John was ok. Dean had to say that he was relieved, seeing Jo was hard after what had happened between them. However, he knew Ellen and Jo had had to leave, since they had a saloon to run. There would only be two reasons why John would want to leave and he knew what it was going to be.

"No, I'm not staying in a house with witches," the eldest Winchester explained, "And you're not either. I don't trust them."

"Well, I do," Dean shrugged his shoulders, "And Sam's been living with one of them…with Chris, for the past four years, nothing's happened to him, has it?"

"You never know if he's tried to brainwash Sam."

Dean let out a laboured breath. He understood his dad's worry about witches, after all he had had the same worries to start with. They had only ever come up against witches that had used the powers for darkness, but he could tell from the Halliwells – and it was not because Melinda was hot and most likely the perfect girl for him – he could tell that all of the Halliwells that he had met, even the ones that had just been mentioned, that they were good. After all, he had seen their memories, he had seen some of the demons that they had battled. They were doing the same as their family, protecting innocents from the supernatural.

"Go and pack your things, and get Sam," John ordered his son, "We're going to a motel."

"No, sir," Dean shook his head and then saw look of shock in his father's green eyes, John was not expecting that, "I know Sam doesn't want to leave and I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay here and find my next hunt."

Before anything else could be said, the door to the Halliwell Manor opened, to find Bobby and Melinda walking out of the house, with Wyatt and Bianca not too far behind them.

"C'mon, John, we'd better get going on this hunt," Bobby said to the eldest Winchester, not wanting the Halliwells to feel offended by the coldness that came from the ex-Marine, "It's not going to wait for us."

Bobby looked at John, almost daring him to say something else about witches in front of the Halliwells, when he did not he turned his attention to Dean and spoke in a low voice, "I'll go with him to the motel, make sure he doesn't try and kill them, you know."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean smiled, "I'm gonna look for my own hunt, and I'm guessing Sammy's going back to school, not like I can stop him anyway. Can you get it through to dad that it's a good idea?"

"I'll try as hard as I can," Bobby nodded his head and then turned back to the eldest Winchester, "John, get your butt into that car now. We're going."

Once the two hunters had left in John's car, Dean sighed with relief.

"You guys don't mind if I stay a couple of days, do you?" Dean thought he'd ask, although he knew what the answer was going to be since he had already spoken to Melinda.

"After what you did to help us," Wyatt smirked, "No way, stay as long as you need."

Wyatt and Bianca made their way back into the house, leaving the youngest Halliwell with the hunter. Dean stepped closer to Melinda, towering over her small frame and folded his arms, narrowing his green eyes.

"So, your brother…"

"Figured it out yet?"

"I think I have."

"You're not too freaked out, are you?"

"Hey, as long as I don't see anything, it's fine."

"You do realise, its just my brother I'm on about, not yours, right?" Melinda frowned slightly, but smiled as she saw the Winchester slowly working it out.

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded with a smile, "Course I did."

**So the next chapter is going to be a bit of an epilogue pretty much, but for now, here's the end of this chapter and ready for your reviews, so you know what to do now, just press the GO button below.**


	20. A Halliwell and Winchester Ending

**Well, her is the final chapter of the story. Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

Just Wanted a Normal Life

Chapter 20: A Halliwell and Winchester Ending

"So, you don't want a lift back to school?" Dean questioned his brother, it was his last chance before Dean left for his next hunt. He had been in San Francisco for four extra days, knowing that by now his dad and Bobby would be back on the road, Bobby would probably be going back home while John went on another hunt. He had found a hunt close by to make it easier to drive there since he had been in one place for almost a week now. That, and if he wanted to, he could easily come back here once it was over.

"I'm sure, Dean," Sam nodded his head, laughing, "I can get a lift back with Chris. He's keeping his powers."

"Good, that's good," Dean nodded his head, "You two will be protected," Dean wanted to leave, but he wanted to find something out first. He could tell that the two friends had been trying to hiding something and from the looks on Melinda's face she had figured it out. He just wanted to know for himself before he left, "And you and Chris…are you two…are you…"

"Are we dating?" Sam asked, amused at the uncomfortable look on his older brother's face. It was not often Dean would ask personal questions, it was obviously something he needed to know, "Yes. Does that bother you?" It was tough if it did.

"As long as I don't see anything," Dean shook his head, putting his game face on, but he knew his Sammy could see through it, "No, as long as you're happy, Sammy."

"It's Sam, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old."

"We'll just keep it from dad, shall we?" Dean decided, ignoring what his brother had just said, "He's pissed as it is, even I wouldn't like to guess how he'd act to that news."

The brunette Winchester nodded his head in agreement, it was definitely something that John could not find out, not at the moment, especially after finding out that Chris was a witch.

"Be careful, ok," Dean warned his brother, "Call me if you need anything."

"Dean, I've taken care of myself for the past four years, I can still do it," Sam nodded his head, "And it's not like me and Chris are hiding things from each other. We know each other's secrets so can help each other out."

The 26-year-old nodded his head, just as Chris and Melinda made their way out of the kitchen. Melinda held a two small brown paper bags in her hands, causing Dean to find curiosity get the better of him, wondering what was in there, but Chris was the first port of call.

"You better look after my brother," Dean warned him, "Since, after all, you are the one with the whole power thing."

"Don't forget his premonitions," Chris pointed out, "But don't worry, Sam will be looked after."

Deciding to ignore the innuendo, Dean looked at the 19-year-old witch, who was now handing him the paper bags.

"Take a look inside." Mel smiled slightly, as she saw the confused look on the Winchester's face. Peering into the first bag, Dean smiled.

"Sandwiches?"

"In case you get hungry," Melinda shrugged, "Plus, they're the only thing I can make without burning the kitchen down."

Dean laughed as he checked the second bag and then raised an eyebrow, "You know when you crashed your car, was it because you had a few too many of these?" he asked, pulling out one of the bottles of beers that she had put in there.

"No," she laughed, knowing that he now knew the reason behind her crashing her beloved Nova, "I thought you might want them when you get to wherever you're going."

Dean smiled, making his way out of the house and to his car, placing the sandwiches in the front and the beer in the trunk, in case he was pulled over, and then looked to see that the other three had followed him out.

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's having to sort out things at P3," Chris explained, "But we're here to see you off and he said that if you're ever in San Fran, then stop by."

"I'll make sure I do," Dean smiled, looking at Melinda.

Catching the look, Sam decided to say his goodbyes to his brother and then go back into the house, pulling Chris with him.

"Thanks for the food by the way," Dean smiled, now that the two were alone, "My stomach appreciates it."

The Halliwell just simply smiled as Dean closed in on her and kissed her gently on the lips. As they pulled away, he could not help but smirk at the shock look on her face.

"That's just so you know what you're missing out on."

The Halliwell laughed as she pulled the hunter towards her, and kissed him again on the lips, this time managing to snake her tongue past his lips to massage his. When she pulled away, she smirked at his slight shocked expression.

"That's so you know what you're missing."

"I thought I wasn't your type of guy."

"You're not," she shook her head, "I never said anything was going to come from that," with a smirk she made her way back towards the house, "But if you are in San Francisco, or just generally need help, my number is in the bag with the sandwiches."

After that, Melinda made her way back into her house, leaving Dean slightly confused about her, but happy at the same time, she was definitely an amazing girl.

* * *

"When do you want to get back to school?" Chris asked, as he and Sam made their way into Chris' old bedroom. He shut the door behind him and straight away Sam was attacking his mouth.

"Not right now," Sam answered between kisses, "Right now, right here is fine."

Chris smirked through the kisses and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

Right now things were absolutely perfect. Just how long though was it going to last?

**The End**

**Just so you know, I have left the ending slightly open for a reason, just in case another story every comes to me, since I don't really want to end this crossover idea with there still being so much that I can do with it.**

**Anyway, that is the end. The story is finished. It's your last chance to review...so what are you waiting for?**


End file.
